


Ishimondo One-Shots (Requests Open!)

by blasiangyrl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, One Shot Collection, ishimondo - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasiangyrl/pseuds/blasiangyrl
Summary: I have fallen in love with this ship so I'm gonna put my stories I come up with here!Some of this stuff will be dark or sexual so read at your own caution!But either way... please enjoy these shitty stories I write!
Relationships: Hints towards other ships but it's not the main focus, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 136
Kudos: 323





	1. Mondo's Jealous (Small NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo has like Ishimaru for some time now but hasn't said anything. Then he sees Ishimaru hanging out with some other guy and can't stop the jealously from growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story has a small NSFW part to it and it is not consensual AT ALL. If you are disturbed by that stuff or don't like NSFW in general please skip over it or just don't read this. Your mental health is more important then this story.

Mondo's Pov

After a week of being in that hell school, we were finally saved by a SWAT team; thankfully, no one was killed... Taka and I were able to become close, though he is still a pain in the ass, constantly nagging about rules and keeping grades up. I got to admit that's what made him cute... We were all put into a new school where we could 'learn' normally, but I mostly skipped unless Taka was there.

"Mondo! You need to pay attention in class more!" Taka lectured, "If this keeps up, you'll have to repeat the year!"

"Taka... It's only been a week since we've been here... Give me a break. I am still getting use to normal school life again..." Taka sighed after my reply

"I guess I can understand... After what we went through... I am honestly a bit still on edge... The students aren't helping to be honest." He wasn't wrong. We were given weird stares wherever we went. I was honestly sick of it and wanted to give them a piece of my mind, but I didn't want to cause more drama for Taka or the others. I looked at Taka's face and could see the nervousness in his eyes, the SWAT team never found Junko, and her twin sister ran as soon as the team arrived. I stood from my seat and grabbed Taka's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. She will get what she deserves soon enough." He gave me a small smile

"Thanks bro..." I smiled back

"Let's get out of here. School was over 5 minutes ago." Taka nods and we begin to walk to the front of the school. Not long after getting to the front, Taka was approached by a man around my height.

"Um... you're Ishimaru, right?"

"Yes I am! Do you need something!?" The man smiles and reaches out his hand to shake Taka's

"My name is Ken Suzuki! You are the Ultimate Moral Compass aren't you? I got to say you are a bit shorter than I thought, but you are just as cool, and I am honored to meet you." Taka smiled and shook his hand

"It's an honor to meet you too, Suzuki!" I couldn't help but get a bit uncomfortable seeing this Ken person. His eyes looked... dark... but maybe I am just overacting.

"You are the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader aren't you? I must say I am surprised you two would be hanging out like this." I scoffed

"You got a problem with it?" I asked, glaring a little he quickly put his hands up

"Oh no! I got no problem with it! I think it's interesting..." I loosen my glare but stared intensely

"Mondo! Stop staring; it's rude!" Taka lectured

"Sorry... Still on edge..."

"I understand. I don't expect you to be used to me right away. Anyway, I got to go. If you see me, don't be afraid to say hi!" Suzuki runs off, and Taka smiles

"How nice! He seems like a hardworking man!"

"Yeah..." I walk home with Taka and see him off at a crossway, and I head home. Once I make it home, I lay in my bed after having a small dinner and pull out my phone, looking at the picture me and Taka took once and blush.

"Fuck..." I had a crush on the Moral Compass... The only one who knows is Chihiro... It was a long talk with him as he explained that it is possible to like guys and girls and there was nothing wrong with it. I got to admit I'm still getting used to it, accepting that I am bisexual and all, but it would explain a lot of awkward boners I had in the men's locker room. Even with his nagging, he was adorable, but it's not like I was going to tell him. "No way..." I say to myself falling asleep

I barely make it to class on time and see the Moral Compass talking with Suzuki. Taka sees me and waves towards me. "Mondo! Sit with us! He is telling me some amazing facts about the ocean!" I roll my eyes but take a seat next to them

After the teacher's lecture and listening to ocean facts, Taka was smiling wide. "Thank you for the facts Suzuki! They were quite interesting."

"No problem Taka! It's nice to have someone to talk about these kinds of things with." I scoffed and just stared out the window feeling like a third wheel.

"I'm going to find Chihiro. I think he is in the computer room. If you need me Taka, then you know where I will be." I began to walk away. Taka didn't even glance at me. He just kept on talking with Suzuki. I scoffed and glared. Why am I acting like this... we aren't even dating... I sighed and walked through the hallway. It was lunchtime, so I had nothing to worry about.

"Hey, have you seen Ishimaru? Isn't he kind of cute?" A girl asked; I stopped and listened in

"Yeah, he is. I wish I could ask him out, but Mondo is always by him, and he is pretty scary..." another girl responded

"Yeah, but he is such a stick in the mud. I can't see how you guys are interested." A deep voice responded, and Mondo scoffed

"I wonder what sounds he makes when he is penetrated... or when his chest is touched..." A guy mumbles, the girls giggle, I growled, and they jump "Mondo!..."

"Let's scram!" A girl says before all of them ran down the hall

"Dumbasses... Who do they think they are... Talking about Taka like that...!" I growled, but the thoughts entered my head as well, and I blushed as I head into the computer room and see Chihiro furiously typing away.

"Hey kid." I greeted sitting in a chair next to him. Chihiro does a small jump and smiles as he sees me

"Hey Mondo! What are you doing here? I thought you would be talking with Ishimaru?" I must have scoffed after hearing his name because Chihiro looked concerned, "Are you and Ishimaru ok?..."

"Yeah, we're just peaches and cream..." I say annoyed

"Doesn't sound like it..." I sigh

"He's hanging out with some other dude right now... So I am just a bit bored..." Chihiro stared a bit before he began to giggle. I look at him, confused. "What...?"

"Mondo... you're jealous..." I stare at him for a second before blushing redder than a tomato

"S-shut up! I don't get jealous!" Chihiro just laughed more, and I growled and looked away.

_Jealous huh..._

"You should tell him before it's too late, Mondo." He suddenly says after calming down, "Ishimaru is your friend, and even if he doesn't feel the same, I'm sure the friendship you guys made will stay to the end." He smiles, and I smile back, giving him a quick rub on the head before heading out of the room.

"Thanks kid..."

Taka Pov

"Suzuki, shouldn't we look for Mondo? He isn't back yet, and class will start in a minute!"

"Isn't he usually skipping class?" Suzuki asked

"Yes... but he doesn't usually skip ones I'm in..." I respond with some sadness

"I'm sure he will be fine. This is the last class of the day anyway." I looked at the classroom door one more time before putting my full attention on the teacher. He never returned to class, and I sighed as the bell rang. "Don't worry about it Ishimaru, here." I saw a water bottle get passed to me.

"You know food and drinks aren't allowed in the classroom." He rolls his eyes and smiles

"It's just water. Calm down; our class allows water." I hesitate before taking the bottle and taking some sips

"Thank you. But it tastes weird. Has it been sitting?"

"It was in my bag all day; maybe that's why?" I decided to drop it and headed to the front gate, but, for some reason, I felt weak along the hallway. "Ishimaru, are you ok?"

"I am fine... Just..." I started to feel pain in my crotch. I ignore the pain and keep walking till I fall to my knees. "I feel hot..." Suzuki smirked and picked me up, carrying me to the bathroom. "Where... are you taking me..." I tried to struggle out his arms

"Your hot, aren't you?" He says, and I begin to get nervous

"We should find Mondo..."

"He will be fine..."

Mondo's Pov

Where is that hall monitor?... It's been like 10 minutes of me waiting by the front gate.

"Hey, you saw Suzuki carry Ishimaru somewhere? Are they dating? What happened to Ishimaru? He looked sick..."

I quickly turned around. "What!? Where are there?!" The girls jumped.

"We saw them going to the bathroom..." I began to run, confused. The bathroom? If Taka is sick, then why is Suzuki taking him to the bathroom? I continued to run as fast as possible.

**(NSFW coming up, and it isn't consensual, so read-only if you can handle it)**

Taka Pov

"Suzuki... why are you removing my clothes...?" Suzuki was removing my coat slowly and caressing my chest. I blushed and moaned as he ran his hands over my nipples. "S-stop..."

"You're so cute... I always wanted to see you like this..." He smirked with a dark glint in his eyes while mine showed fear. I couldn't even fight back...

_He must have put something in the water I drank...!_

He soon sucked on my nipple, and I held back my moans and felt tears come to my eyes. He soon stopped and wiped my tears away. "Don't worry. It only hurts at first..." I wanted to cry full-on... I shut my eyes tightly.

 _Mondo, help me...!_ I feel his tongue lick my neck, and him grind on me before I hear the bathroom door bust open.

"TAKA!" I open my eyes and see Mondo standing in the doorway; furious, I let my tears fall at this point. "YOU BASTARD!!!" Mondo punched Suzuki and began to beat him furiously. I fell to my knees trembling, barely having the strength to yell out

"STOP!" Mondo stopped and gave me a look

"WHY!? HE TRIED TO..."

"I know!... But... if you kill him... then you will get in trouble as well...!" Mondo scoffed, and I grabbed his coat. "Please... Don't leave me..." Mondo's eyes softened as he put his jacket around me and picked me up

"Fine... but I'm reporting this bastard..." I nodded and fell asleep in his arms

**(NSFW is over now.)**

Mondo's Pov

Damn, the bastard tried to touch Taka like that... I knew he was sus but not THAT sus! I walk down the hallway ignoring the stares I got until I reached the gate and saw Kyoko and Makoto. They looked at me, shocked

"What happened to Ishimaru?!" Makoto asked worriedly

"Some bastard tried to touch Taka... He's knocked out in the men's bathroom, report him for me, would ya?..." I asked as I took Taka to my house

Once we were inside, I laid him on the couch and began making some food for us; once I was done, I saw he was waking up. "Where am I?..."

"You're at my house." I responded, and I see Taka jump but quickly calm down. I put some food in front of him and sit next to him and begin to eat fast. He didn't even touch his food

"Mondo... Thank you for saving me..." I look at him after I finish eating and hug him close

"Dumbass... If I were just a bit later, then he would've..." I couldn't bear to say it... I just felt tears come.

"It's alright Mondo. It didn't happen so it’s alright..."

"NO!" I yelled, and he jumped. "He touched you...! He tried to take you without your permission!... He tried to take you from me!" I quickly blushed and looked away. I could feel Taka's stare

"Mondo... Do you...?"

"Have a crush on you?... Yeah..." I was ready for him to be disgusted or even scared, but I wasn't prepared for a kiss on the lips. "Hmp!?" I was shocked and was pushed down onto the couch. I soon gave in and kissed back, holding Taka close, and once he finally gave me space to breathe, he blushed and smiled.

"I had no idea you liked guys too! If I had known, I would've tried to make my feeling more obvious..." I blushed

"So does that mean...?"

"I have a crush on you too..." I blushed deep red and held him close. "Mondo!?..." I could feel his heat on me and didn't want it to leave.

"Damn nerd... We are dating now, got it...?" He smiled and nodded in my chest, holding me close

"So how I do for my first kiss?" Taka asked

"Fucking amazing. What about me?"

"What!? I was your first kiss?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah! What you think I kissed before?"

"I heard you boast to your brother on how you kissed so many girls before. That's why I thought you didn't like guys." Fuck...

"Yeah... That isn't exactly true... Look, I just wanted to stop his teasing!" Taka laughed, and I blushed. "S-shut up!..."

"I love you Mondo..." I smiled

"I love you too Taka..."


	2. Requests

You can put your requests here!

I am willing to write a lot of shit, but my big NO goes to...

-Bestiality

-Scat

-Heavily Violent Stuff (Slaps and Spanks are fine)

-Vore

-Gore (Unless it is a character's execution/death that is already in the game)

( ^ List may change over time)

Only Yaoi, I like them as males too much, lol.

I don't mind animal ears and stuff on them as long as they are MAJORITY human.

Yes, I can write dark themes such as...

-Rape

-Kidnapping

-Death

-Yandere

-Sexual Assault

( ^ List may change over time)

If I can, I will reply, saying I will write it at some point.

If you want the story to be NSFW (tell me how much cause if you just put NSFW with no description, I'll assume you want to full scene) or SFW.

Thanks, and I hope you are interested!


	3. Family AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Ishimaru have two kids, Kaito and Ishida, Mondo learns Ishida was bullied at school for his appearance and tells Ishimaru, who plans to give the bullies proper punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by: nagito komaeda  
> :3 Hope you enjoy

No one’s Pov

It was a typical day for the married couple. Mondo was sculpting out a little wood sculpture to pass the time. Ishimaru was at Kagoshima High School as head disciplinary, both loved their jobs, and they loved their two kids, Kaito (8), Ishida (5). Ishida was Ishimaru’s kid from a previous marriage, and they adopted Kaito. The two kids got along great and loved their parents. Mondo looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time to pick up the kids, and got up to his car. Once arriving at school, he saw something that couldn’t seem to register in his head. Ishida was bruised, and bleeding and Kaito was holding him. Mondo stepped out of his car in a hurry and quickly kneeled to his kids.

“What the fu… What happened!” He had to stop himself from cursing in front of his kids. Knowing Ishimaru would beat him over the head if he caught him or his kids cursing. Ishida was sniffling and glaring at the ground, and Kaito finally spoke.

“Some mean kids beat up Ishida… Saying he was a freak and girly looking and all he did was try to play with them…!” Mondo looked at Ishida, he did resemble Ishimaru’s body type and looks quite a bit, but that was no reason for ANYONE to beat HIS kid!

“Hey, Ishida, tell me who did this to you.” Mondo tried to say as calmly as possible despite wanting to storm in that school and demand them.

“Ken… and... Y-Yuuto…” Mondo made a mental note of the names and led his kids to the car.

“Hey Ishida… want a Happy Meal? You too, Kaito.” As soon as they heard Happy Meal, both kids lit up like stars.

“Yay!” Both kids cheered, and Mondo smiled and grabbed his phone to call Ishimaru about what happened.

_Ring Ring…_

_“Ishimaru speaking!”_

“Hey, babe, we got a problem.”

_“What happened? Did Kaito lose his toy spaceship again?”_

“No! Something way worse! Some kids, Ken and Yuuto, beat up Ishida!”

_“What!? Why!?”_

“Kaito said it was cause the two brats told Ishida his body shape is girly and looks like a freak!”

_“…”_

Suddenly the call hangs up. _Uh oh…_ Mondo knew this might end badly for those kids. Once they arrived home with the food, Ishimaru was already home typing something up on the computer before finally hitting a final key. He then turns around and greets his kids leading Ishida to the bathroom to treat his wounds. Once he was done, he allowed them to eat together in their room, and Mondo looked at Ishimaru with a stern look.

“So, what did you do?” Ishimaru smirked

“I told the school what happened, and they have given me full permission to discipline the kids myself. I also have gotten permission from their parents, and they are fully willing to let me discipline them as well.” Mondo shivered. He’s only seen this type of Ishimaru once, and that was when Ishimaru found out that some teen at the High school he works at was getting bullied for being gay. Ishimaru disciplined the bully for only a week. The bully was never the same. He showed up for every class, never ditched, did all his homework, and even made friends with the kid he originally bullied. HELL, Ishimaru said they even started to date, he thinks. But Mondo couldn’t lie; seeing this side of Ishimaru was hot if not scary.

 _Those kids are never gonna be the same…_ Mondo thinks to himself

Ishimaru drove the kids to school the next day since he took the day off to discipline those two kids. Once he let his kids in the classroom, the teacher dragged the two bullies out of it.

“You two are gonna be taught by Mr. Ishimaru for a week!” She sternly said the kids snickered and scoffed.

“Come with me kids.” Ishimaru sternly said the kids followed him barely until they reached the empty classroom. “Sit.” Ishimaru sternly said, and the kids slowly sat. “So you think it’s cool to bully kids for their appearance, huh…?” The kids looked shocked

“Huh…?”

“I am his Dad… and trust me the after the work you will be doing with me, you’ll WISH I let you get expelled… Or maybe you’ll become a proper student...” Ishimaru says grabbing a pile of papers, dropping them on the counter, and then he grabbed some books and slammed them down as well. The kid's face turned white with fear as Ishimaru handed out the first sheet and book and smiled an over-friendly smile.

“Alright, kids, open to page 20.”

After a week, the kids came out of Ishimaru’s class looking like new people. They were kind, helpful with schoolwork, and the teachers loved how helpful they were with the classroom. They apologized to Ishida and Kaito and played with them the entire day to make up for it.

“Papa! Ken and Yuuto played Space Men with us! We got to go to the moon!” Kaito grinned happily. Ishida was smiling as well. Mondo smiled as he picked up Ishimaru and his kids but gave his husband a look who simply smiled with his eyes closed.

“What did you do to them?” Mondo asked quietly as he started up the car.

“The same thing I did to you when the teacher asked me to tutor you back in high school.” Mondo stopped in place as he remembered that week. The constant worksheets, the big textbooks he was forced to read every day until he could remember the page without even looking, and the worse part Ishimaru wouldn’t accept anything less than an A. If you got even a B, he would make you a new worksheet and try again. Those days seemed endless, but they changed… wait…

“That explains so much…” Mondo whispers; Ishimaru laughs and kisses Mondo

“Start driving honey.” Mondo begins to drive, and he hears his kids talking

“Maki is so nice!” Kaito said happily

“Didn’t Maki hit you?” Ishida replied

“Yeah, but she helped me with my homework and even got me a candy when I did it right!” Kaito was blushing slightly

“What!? No fair! I want candy!” Ishida replied, pouting, “I never get candy from her…”

“Shuichi was nice too.” Kaito said, still blushing before grinning wide. “You could ask Shuichi. He likes giving out candy to people!”

 _Oh Boy…_ Mondo chuckled. Those kids were something else.

“Hey, It’s nice you are making friends, but please keep the sugar intake on a low.” Ishimaru says sternly. Kaito and Ishida pout.

“Yes Papa…”


	4. Incubus Troubles (Small NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru and Mondo accidentally summon an incubus while preparing an Halloween attraction. Now they got to get rid of the creature who refuses to leave without being fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Small NSFW which I would consider dub-con/non-con whatever you take it as. There really isn't any specific part to it since you know... Incubus... so only read if you are comfortable with this.

Ishimaru Pov

I have no idea how we got where we are now… oh right… brother thought it would be a good idea to prank the others by doing a fake summoning ritual… I would be the demon that appears, and we would have the scariest attraction for Halloween. I was against the idea initially but was eventually pulled into it anyway after Gundham gave us the items to make the stage.

“Are you sure this is safe Mondo?” Mondo grinned as he turned out the lights leaving the room dark with only the four candles giving us any light. The only visible thing is the circle Gundham drew for us.

“Come on Taka! We got this far; don’t back down now! We just need to rehearse, and we’ll be all set.” I sighed and got into my area, ready to rehearse my part. Mondo coughed loudly before finally performing the ‘summoning,’ he began chanting the words, and I could feel the ground… shaking…?

“Uh… Mondo? The floor is shaking…” Mondo didn’t listen though and kept chanting until a bright light came from the circle; he suddenly stopped and widened his eyes.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” we closed our eyes and felt energy push us backward. I fell on my butt and was barely able to open my eyes and see… Mondo?!

“What the…!” I yell out, blushing. If you are wondering why I am blushing… it is because this Mondo is in his boxers, giving me what seems like the devil’s smirk. “M-mondo! Brother! This is highly inappropriate!” I begin to yell out and stand accordingly, “We may be alone, but that does not…!” I soon get cut off as Mondo pushes me against the wall and rubs his hands over my body. I lost my voice and became lost in his eyes. They are so… hypnotizing…

“My My Taka… seems you got nothing to say now that I have you pinned against the wall…” I blushed; I felt his hot breath against my neck and could feel his hands running down my body until they stopped right above my butt.

“What the… Two Taka’s!?” I snapped out of the trance I was in and looked behind Mondo to see… another Mondo!?

“M-Mondo..!?” I was confused now, but either way, I soon felt the half-naked Mondo get pulled off my body and pinned to the floor.

“Alright! What the fuck is going on!? Why are there two Taka’s!?” Two of me…? What is Mondo saying?...

“I think you mean two of you brother!...” I say as I look away, unable to look at the half-naked (HN) Mondo anymore without blushing furiously.

“You must have hit your head hard Taka…” soon I hear Mondo groan and turn around only to see the half-naked Mondo on top of Mondo.

Mondo’s Pov

What the hell?! Why is this Taka so strong!? I could feel (HN) Taka grinding his ass against my dick. “What.. the fuck…” I started groaning and tried to push him off me despite my subconscious wanting to grind back. “What the hell is going on…?” (HN) Take grinned and licked his lips. I blushed a deep red.

“You’re so big Mondo… I can feel your cock grinding up against my ass…” I felt more heat go into my dick as he rubbed his hands across my chest. Soon he was knocked off me by Taka, who was red, and damn, he seemed furious... or embarrassed? I wouldn't judge either way.

“Kyoudai! grab some rope!” I hear Taka shout. I slowly snapped out of my trance. I grabbed some rope given to us by Gundham for the ritual and tied him up well. For whatever reason, he didn’t fight back against the ropes and just stared at us with a lustful gaze. “Alright! Who are you!? Why do you look like Mondo!?”

“Huh… What do you mean he looks like me!? He looks like you!” soon, we heard laughter and noticed it was coming from the (HN) Taka

“Oh, this is rich… You guys have never heard of an incubus before?”

“An Incubus…? I heard of you guys in one class… You guys feed off sexual desire and tension. Did we…?” Taka questions, and he is answered before he finished the question

“Summon me? Yes. We are very much real. That friend of yours didn’t realize this is a real ritual not some fake on the internet.” I sigh _What the fuck did Tanaka get us into?_ _Or a better question, what have I gotten us into?_

“So why do you look like Taka?” I ask

“Mondo! I said so many times he looks like you, not me!”

“I take the look of whoever the viewer desires the most. I don’t have a ‘real’ form.” The incubus suddenly responds. I stop my thoughts real quick, thinking about what he just said. _Who... I.. desire.. the most…?_ I look at Taka and see him staring back, and I can see his face grow red, and I could feel mine changing to red just by looking at him.

“WHAT!!!” we both say at the same time,

 _The one Takas desires the most… is me?!_...

“Kyoudai…?” Taka eventually squeaks out, looking down at the ground. “Is it true?...” I look away and respond with a simple

“Yes…” _Fuck… I wasn’t planning on telling him yet… and now we got this fucker to deal with…_

“So… are y’all done with the romance bullshit?” The incubus asked, annoyed. We looked at him and saw him calmly break out of his ropes and smirk. “Cause I am hungry…”

“Uh, we’ll talk about us later…! How the fuck do we get this demon home?! Or banish it?! Or Whatever?!” I ask, ready to fight this thing off even if it was a super sexy Taka.

“I don’t know!... I heard these things don’t like water!” Taka replied. I scoffed.

"Like holy water? Doubt that’s in the building…”

“Aww, you guys think you can stop me. How cute…” The incubus laughed, and soon the room was engulfed in a dark pink mist as it came off the incubus. I quickly cover my nose, but Taka didn’t do the same…

Taka’s Pov

What was this mist? It smells good… as I absorbed the scent of the smoke, I fell to my knees, my body getting hot suddenly.

“What is this…” I asked, panting and sweating. This room isn’t even that hot, yet I feel the need to rip off my clothes. I look at the incubus as he smirks and sees him lift a hand towards Mondo, snapping his fingers, bonding Mondo in magic handcuffs to the floor spread out eagle style.

“What the FUCK!? Let me go you damn bastard! Don’t you dare touch him!” I was surprised he still had that much energy even after being forced to breathe in this mist…

“Oh, just relax and watch. It will be your turn soon enough.” He winked at Mondo and walked over towards me. I back away towards the corner, panting. I put my hands up in fists, and he only smirked, licking his lips and made eye contact again. The incubus’s eyes look just like Mondo’s… but they hold no softness, no worry, just lust… he chuckles as he sees my eyes widen in fear.

“G-get away!...” I barely managed out; I didn’t want to do it with some demon! But my protests didn’t mean much as I felt the incubus reach behind me and pull my body towards his.

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM!!” Mondo screams

Suddenly water and salt were thrown in the direction of the demon. He screamed in agony while Mondo and I cringed from his screams and seeing his burning skin. I look in the doorway to see Gundham with some holy water and salt spraying it on the demon like no tomorrow. Mondo was able to break out the cuffs since the incubus was no longer able to focus.

“BEGONE FOUL DEMON! YOU SHALL NOT TEMPT THEM WITH YOUR ALLURING WAYS!” He yelled out, “Mortal quickly put out the candles and he will be forcefully banished back to the hell he came from!” I can barely get over to each candle, blowing them out one by one. The demon screams louder and louder, no longer sounding as smooth as Mondo’s voice; instead, it was demonic and terrifying, and I cringe as I blow out the last candle. He finally disappeared. I sigh and fall to my knees, shaking, and Mondo quickly comes over, holding me near.

“Taka! Are you ok?!” I nod and lay on his chest.

“I… Apologize… My Friends… I realized it was the wrong summoning spell after I returned to my house.” Gundham says quietly, looking away. Mondo scoffed

“Why the hell do you have an incubus summoning circle lying around!?” Gundham blushed

“The circle is one of my own… The words you chant were found from an ancient scroll lying in the open…”

“Huh!?”

“I think he means he found it online as the demon said.” I say. “Don’t be mad Kyoudai. He didn’t mean for this to happen.” Mondo scoffed

“I’m not but… damn it, Gundham, you owe us!” Mondo shouts, and Gundham turns defensive. I was about to jump in and stop Mondo before I heard, “I demand you allow me to see Fluffy again!” Gundham looks at him for a second, then laughs loudly

“That is all? Do you wish to see the Hell Hound Cerberus Fluffy? Well, I guess you did survive last time. I suppose you could retake your chances.” Mondo smirks

“Something like that would never defeat me!” I look at the two confused and just smile. “Hey, Taka wanna come home with me?... We still need to figure all the feelings out and shit…” I blush and nod.

“Uh, Kyoudai, is this safe?...” Looking at his motorcycle with nervousness, Mondo smiled.

“Don’t worry bro! Just hold onto me! I even got you a helmet!” I look at the helmet and smile, knowing he thought about me, and take it.

“I hope you got one as well.” I ask, carefully sitting behind Mondo as he attempts to avoid the question.

“Alright, put it on, and we will be on the road!” He says as I snap in the belt around my chin

“You don’t have one, do you?”

“Sorry, can’t hear you!” He says as he revs up the engine. I wrap my hands around his waist and felt my heart stop as I feel us moving and the wind blowing behind me. I hadn’t realized for a good minute that my eyes were closed and slowly opened them, taking in the starry night above me. “Looks nice, doesn’t it.” Mondo says, and I blush nodding in his back, and he laughs. “You know I always wanted to do this with ya…” He says quietly. “Have you wrap your arms around me like this as we just take a bike ride relaxing. Nothing stopping us from enjoying ourselves besides us…” I wrap my arms more around him and finally grab the courage to say what I’ve wanted to say for nearly a year now.

“Mondo! I Love You!” I say a little louder than I intended, and suddenly the bike stops parked in front of a house. Small but looks cozy, Mondo gets off the bike, removes my helmet, and kisses me right on the lips. He pulls me off the bike and deepens it, to which I blush and happily reciprocate. He soon pulls away and blushes smiling, he then literally sweeps me off my feet into the bridal style. “M-Mondo...!” I yell, blushing; he chuckles, opening his door, then quickly kicking the door closed once inside.

“I love you too, Taka…” he smiles. “Now I need to remove any scent of the damn bastard being on you.” I blush, knowing what he was implying

“What!? We just confessed...!” He chuckles, taking me to his bedroom

“If you don’t want this, your free to reject. I won’t force you into anything you don’t want.” I blush and shake my head.

“N-no, I want to!” I shout. He laughs and tosses me on the bed, licking his lips; I blush. “Hey! I-I need to remove him off you as well! Don’t overthink into it!”

“Whatever you say, Taka…” He says as he slowly closes the door.


	5. Yandere Mondo (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo has loved Ishimaru since that day in the sauna together, and he is finally taking his man for himself.  
> Killing anyone who would get in his way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Hey_there_No_one_care  
> WARNING: Heavy NSWF and it is non-con/rape, this is Yandere shit so there are mentions of death and blood but not a lot.  
> Read at your own risk I went a little far on this one, so.. sorry if it's a bit much.  
> (I need to write some wholesome shit now to cure my sins)

No Pov

Ishimaru woke up with a splitting headache. _Where am I…? What happened…?_ He tried to think about what happened, but all he could see was nothing. His mind was blank, and the room was pitch black. All he could feel was the bedsheets under him. Ishimaru tried to get up only to feel some rope around his arms tied behind his back, and it was not comfortable in the slightest. He tried to struggle but only went for a minute before giving up. He hesitated. Ishimaru didn’t know how to feel about yelling for help. He didn’t know if the kidnapper was still here, and he honestly didn’t think anyone would hear him. Before he could finish his train of thoughts, he saw some light enter the room, he squinted his eyes at the light, and once they readjusted, he saw…

“Mondo!?...” Ishimaru yelled out, but Mondo shushed him, Ishimaru couldn’t see Mondo’s face clearly, but he could see his silhouette, but that quickly changed once Mondo flipped on the dim light switch and what Ishimaru saw burned into his brain… Mondo's face was covered in blood. “What happened!?...” Ishimaru asked. He feared the answer, though. He saw Mondo had no cuts on him or even bruises. Mondo smirked, causing Ishimaru to shiver and widen his eyes.

“You don’t remember? It was quite a scene you know… all the blood and stuff… but then again, it’s better if you don’t. You don’t need to remember **them** …” Mondo growled as he ended the sentence but quickly smirked as he eyed Ishimaru up and down, licking his lips like he had earned himself a meal. Ishimaru felt a chill go down his spine as well as his crotch push against his boxers… wait…

Ishimaru looked at himself and finally realized that he was half-naked… All he had on was some boxers. Ishimaru quickly blushed, trying to cover himself, only for Mondo to chuckle. “Don’t hide from me babe…”

“Mondo!... T-this is highly inappropriate!... I don’t know what is going on… but I demand you let me out and give me my clothes!” Ishimaru said, trying to sound confident, but he and Mondo knew he was nervous, and Mondo couldn’t help but find the shivering Ishimaru adorable. Mondo quickly wiped his face, removing the blood with his jacket before throwing it off his body. He closed the door and locked it before walking towards the bed. Ishimaru was hoping for him to release him from his bonds only for him to be terribly wrong…

Instead of being released from his bonds, Mondo began to climb into the bed with him, climbing on top of the Moral Compass, then kissing Ishimaru directly on the lips with heavy force and lust. Ishimaru was shocked and tried to move his head only for Mondo to hold it in place, forcing a heavy make-out session. Ishimaru could taste some blood as their tongues wrestled each other. Once Mondo was done, Ishimaru stared at Mondo in shock. “M-mondo… why did you…?” Mondo once again shushed Ishimaru

“You know I love you, right?...” Mondo whispered, kissing Ishimaru’s neck. Ishimaru shivered then froze in fear, not knowing what to do. “I loved you since that day in the sauna together…” Mondo kissed down his chest, pinching Ishimaru’s nipples as he squirmed underneath him from the feeling. “Then I saw you were hanging out with that damned **Makoto** …” Mondo growled as he pinched harder, causing Ishimaru to moan in pain. “Who did he think he was… getting so close to you… it was obvious he had a crush on you…”

Ishimaru remembered it now, Makoto had confessed to Ishimaru, but Ishimaru declined, saying he loved someone else. Makoto was very understanding and was fine staying as friends.

“Then those **bastards** … ganging up on you in the hallway like that…” Mondo growled as he began sucking on Ishimaru’s right nipple. Ishimaru moaned again.

 _That was right…_ Ishimaru thought. The bullies had ganged up on Ishimaru one day and left him bloody, he remembers going to Mondo for help, and Mondo was furious… He had never seen Mondo like that. The eyes he had that day looked like they could kill anything they looked at, unlike his normal eyes, which simply looked like they could hurt someone. He hadn’t seen the bullies after Mondo said he would take care of the report for him.

“The final straw was that fucking **Bitch**.” Mondo snarled, taking his mouth off Ishimaru’s nipple. “She dares say that you shouldn’t hang out with me… Cause ‘I’m scary’” Mondo laughs mocking the girl. “Then tried to claim she was a much better match than me, completely regarding the fact that you are **MY** Taka… at least Makoto could take a fucking hint!” Mondo growled out. Ishimaru suddenly remembered and began to struggle much more furiously against the bonds.

“L-let me go…” Ishimaru suddenly whispers. Mondo gives him a sick smirk causing Ishimaru to yell... “LET ME GO!” Ishimaru begins to kick, only for Mondo to grab his legs, pinning them under his and put a finger to Ishimaru’s lips.

“Quiet babe… Don’t want anyone to find us now, do we?...” Ishimaru continued to struggle, wanting to be let out of the crazy man’s grasp. Mondo sighed, watching Ishimaru struggle helplessly. “Listen, I would prefer to hear your cute voice when I fuck you.” Ishimaru stopped after hearing that. “So, either you keep quiet yourself, or I force you quiet.”

“M-mondo… listen… I’m not ready…” Mondo gave him a questioned look. “Y-you can date me… I love you ok?...” hoping Mondo would buy the act. “But I’m not ready…”

“I don’t believe you. If you truly loved me, you would be fully willing to have sex with me.” Mondo scoffed, looking at Ishimaru with some sadness before going back to an evil smirk. “That’s why I am gonna teach you to love me. I’ll help you realize your love for me.” Mondo roughly kissed Ishimaru causing Ishimaru to yelp at the sudden contact. Ishimaru could remember what happened now…

The blood on Mondo's fists…

The bloodied body in front of Mondo…

The sick grin Mondo had…

And the laugh…

The laugh was the worst part…

He didn’t want to accept that this was his brother…

The one who he revealed his past to…

The one who he trusted…

The one who he loved…

Mondo began pulling down Ishimaru’s boxers. “Mondo… Stop…” Ishimaru tries to tell Mondo between little breaths he got. Mondo didn’t stop though; he simply pulled down Ishimaru’s boxers, struggling to get them off his legs without Ishimaru kicking him. Mondo smiled, seeing Ishimaru’s cock hard.

“See, your body knows your true feelings…” Mondo lifted his white tank top to reveal his muscular upper half. Ishimaru blushed deep red and turned his head, not wanting to see it. Mondo frowned and forced Ishimaru to look at him. “Look at me.” Mondo said sternly, causing Ishimaru to freeze again and nod. Mondo grins, quickly removes his pants, and strokes Ishimaru’s cock earning him some moans from Ishimaru.

“S-stop…!” Ishimaru struggled out, getting some courage to yell. “Let me go! I don’t like this Mondo!” To perfectly honest, Ishimaru dreamed of doing something like this with Mondo before, but he didn’t want it like this!

“I told you to be quiet… say something I actually want to hear or keep your fucking mouth shut.” Mondo growled, but Ishimaru didn’t let it stop him this time.

“You… did something to the bullies… didn’t you!...” Mondo sighed and let go of Ishimaru’s cock, causing a surprised reaction of Ishimaru. But it didn’t last long before it was replaced with fear as he saw Mondo grab a ball gag from the nightstand next to the bed. “W-wait…! Don’t… HMP!” Ishimaru was quickly muffled by the ball gag Mondo struggled to put on him, seeing that Ishimaru shook his head furiously.

SMACK

Ishimaru was stunned as Mondo slapped him. It didn’t leave a mark or a bruise, but it stung, and with him being astonished, gave Mondo enough time to put on the gag. “There we go…! Now we can get onto the fun with no interruptions.” Mondo smirked, but it changed to a frown. Mondo quickly pulled down his boxers and glared at Ishimaru. “Now I am quite angry, Taka… I just wanted to please you… Fucking teach you something… That being our love for each other... but this is how you treat my KINDNESS!?” Ishimaru felt tears come to his eyes. He didn’t want this Mondo… What happened to the kind, caring Mondo Ishimaru had come to respect…?

The Mondo he had come to love…

Mondo gave Ishimaru a sympathetic look, wiping the tears away from Ishimaru's face. “Don’t be scared, Taka… I promise you I will take care of you…” Ishimaru held back his sobs and simply allowed Mondo to go through the nightstand and grab some lube. Mondo clicked the top open and poured a generous amount into his hand, giving himself some quick strokes as Ishimaru stared at Mondo’s cock blushing and his heart beating loudly from fear. It was an average length, but it was wide… it looked like it would stretch rip his asshole apart if Mondo wasn’t careful. Using a bit more lube on his fingers, Mondo put a finger inside of Ishimaru’s ass, causing a moan of pain and pleasure to come from the Moral Compass. Mondo smirked, knowing he saw **HIS** Taka moan underneath him from **HIS** fingers. Soon Mondo put in another and another till three fingers were going in and out of Ishimaru fast. Ishimaru was a moaning mess under him. “God, Taka… you’re such a slut for me… I love this side of you…” Mondo finally removed his fingers, allowing Ishimaru to breathe for a moment, but it wasn’t a long breath as soon he felt something bigger near his hole. He looked down and widened his eyes, seeing Mondo position his cock. Ishimaru shook his head tried to scream no, but all that came out was gibberish.

Then he felt Mondo shove himself all in at once, causing Ishimaru to moan loudly into the ball gag. Mondo was pounding him at a furious pace, not allowing any time for Ishimaru to ease into it. “Fuck…! Taka, you are so tight…!” Ishimaru felt so full. He felt waves of pleasure course through his body. He stared into Mondo’s big eyes with his red ones that were half-lidded from the pleasure. Mondo smirked and started to fuck Ishimaru even faster somehow and began hitting his prostate perfectly with every thrust. Ishimaru could feel his eyes roll back into his head and his back arch from the pleasure. “Fu-fuck…! Taka, you are **MINE**! Do you understand…!? If another person dares to touch you… I’ll **kill them** , and if you touch them… I’ll have to **punish you** …!” 

Ishimaru was barely listening; all he could think about was Mondo’s dick pounding him so well. He could feel his cock twitching, his heart racing, and Mondo’s eyes had hearts in them, staring at him with such lust it was driving Ishimaru insane. He soon felt Mondo twitch inside of him, and soon enough.

“F-FUCK!” Mondo groaned, and Ishimaru could feel him twitch violently inside him. He came inside of Ishimaru with full force. He couldn’t hold back anymore and moaned into the ball, gag loudly, and came as well. He could feel his cum hit his chest as Mondo filled him up and slowly rid out his pleasure. “F-fuck Taka…” Mondo groaned before quickly removing the ball gag, allowing Ishimaru to get a short pant in before forcefully kissing him, shoving his way into his mouth, exploring every inch he could. Ishimaru didn’t even try to fight against the biker anymore. He was too tired from his intense release. Once Mondo was done, Ishimaru began to pant heavily. “Next time, I hope I won’t have to restrain you and gag you. I would love to hear you moan out my name.” Ishimaru said nothing; he simply laid on the bed, trying to process everything.

Mondo didn’t mind though, he slowly took himself out, enjoying the whimpers Ishimaru made when he did and laid down next to him. He spooned Ishimaru from behind and held him close. “You think I can take the rope off of you?” Mondo asked, and Ishimaru nodded, not even thinking about the fact he could try to escape; he was too tired. Once he was released, he simply moved his hands to a more comfortable spot. Mondo nuzzled his head into Ishimaru’s hair. “I love you, Taka. More than **anyone** else ever could.” Ishimaru felt tears come out of his eyes.

He wanted to hate Mondo…

He wanted to turn and slap him… tell him what he did was wrong…

He wanted to beg for the Mondo he met in the sauna to return to him…

But he couldn’t… because even though Mondo killed others and raped him, he…

“I love you too, Mondo…”

He still loved him… all of him… even the fucked-up parts of him…


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Taka discover they don't want to be friends anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: MuffTuff  
> I love this wholesome shit just as much as sexual shit and it gave me great inspiration for more stories later on.  
> Please enjoy this little story!

No Pov

Most people wouldn’t believe Taka for a lot of stuff, like when he says he has 10 of the same outfit or has never done anything besides studying for most of his life.

Keyword **most**.

That all changed once Taka met the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. As you may suspect, the two hated each other at first. Taka constantly nagged him about school and rules, and Mondo just kept breaking the rules and skipping class without care. No one would believe these two were friends unless they saw it themselves.

That all changed one day when Taka and Mondo decided to have an endurance match in the sauna, they ended up talking about their pasts and learned they were a lot more similar then they thought to be. From that day on, they officially considered them brothers.

Taka began to enjoy his free time more; Mondo would invite him to hang out or walk outside, and Taka would agree with no hesitation. Mondo started to care about school, got tutoring from Taka, and his D average grades went up to a C+ in about two weeks, Taka was proud, and Mondo was too. It was like the two lifted each other through their weaknesses. Now a year has passed, and Mondo had a B+ or higher in all his classes, and Taka was able to enjoy things he never would've considered before meeting Mondo.

Taka was happier than ever. Being able to call him a _friend_ was…

 _Friend…?_ Why did it hurt Taka to think of Mondo as a friend…? He felt his heart get pulled by strings every time he thought about it.

 _Friend…?_ Mondo is a _friend?_ Right? Taka felt his heart get pulled again and again as he thought about it. His thoughts were stopped once he saw a text message on his phone, from Mondo no less.

_Mondo: Yo, Taka, let's hang out. I need a break from these dumbasses._

Taka couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew Mondo was talking about Leon and Hagakure. They must have made him angry again. Taka put down his pencil, grabbed his coat, and headed out into the chilly outside.

Mondo was waiting at the park; on the bench, they always met when things like this happened. Mondo was staring up at the sky like he was pondering deeply about something. Taka came up behind him and touched his shoulder, causing the gang leader to jump in defense, but quickly soften once he saw Taka’s red eyes and his dorky smile.

“Damn, don’t scare me like that dude…” Mondo cursed under his breath with a hint of pink on his cheeks. Taka chuckled, taking a seat beside Mondo, taking a look at the sky above them. It was pretty late, around 7 pm, but Taka didn’t mind staying up late for Mondo. Mondo was quiet, so was Taka. They enjoyed these moments like this. The calming aura around them was something they couldn’t replace with anyone else.

The wind began to pick up, causing Taka to shiver, it was late October, and it was pretty cold even with the coat Taka wore. Mondo noticed his shivering and pulled him into him close. Taka blushed quickly, not expecting this sudden contact.

“M-Mondo…?” Taka asked, feeling Mondo’s heat and breath on him.

And his heartbeat… he could feel Mondo’s heartbeat on him. It was comforting and satisfying.

“Just be quiet, let me enjoy this, please…” Taka blushed more but snuggled in closer to Mondo, finding comfort from the biker gang’s heat and contact. Mondo was a perfect _friend…_

The strings tugged at his heart again, and Taka couldn’t help but bite his lip. Taka didn’t know what was causing the pain… better yet, why does calling Mondo a _friend…_ hurt so much.

“Hey, Kiyotaka…?” Mondo suddenly asked, causing Taka to jump at the sound of hearing Mondo say his full name. “You ever had someone you loved?” Mondo asked randomly. Taka was still blushing but responded.

“Of course Mondo, I love my family, my classmates…”

“No dumbass… I mean romantically…” Mondo cut him off. Taka could feel his heart get pulled again. Why was Mondo asking him about this?

“Well… to be honest… I never thought about it much… but I have found many men attractive before…” Taka knew he was gay and had little shame in it, so did Mondo, but he had never actually grown a full-on love for any man before.

At least he doesn’t think he has…

“Well… I never liked a guy before… until now…” Mondo suddenly responded. Taka felt the strings pull again, but only slightly. He never knew Mondo liked guys and girls, and something told him Mondo just now realized he was bisexual. With wide eyes, he smiled at Mondo. _Why does it hurt…?_

“I had no idea you liked guys.”

“I didn’t either… But Leon and Hagakure made me realize I do… I am bisexual.” Mondo said quietly

“That’s great Mondo. Who is the lucky guy?” Mondo paused before going on

“He is a _friend_ just like you. He is loud, annoying, constantly nagging about schoolwork, and trying to make me study. Constantly giving me detention slips.” Taka looked at Mondo in shock and felt his heart drop,

”He’s severe pain the ass… but behind all that is a sweet black-haired man with red eyes. He’s cute when he gets deep into his tutoring. I love it when the man smiles every time I get a good grade on a test. I love the way he talks and seeing him flustered. He is a fantastic _friend…_ “

Mondo finishes looking Taka straight in the eyes. Taka is speechless; He stares at Mondo, wondering. “I… don’t want to be… _friends…_ anymore…” Mondo says slowly. Taka felt his heart suddenly shatter as tears came to his eyes.

“I-I understand…”

“Let me finish, nerd…” Mondo pulled him in closer. “I want to be more than that…” Taka gasped, feeling his tears drop off his face.

He understood why it hurt for him to call Mondo a _friend_ now.

Taka didn’t want to be _friends_ either…

Taka pulled away from Mondo and gently cupped his face seeing that Mondo had some tears. Taka smiled, slowly leaning in and kissing Mondo.

Mondo quickly kissed back, trying his hardest not full-on make out with him on the bench in public. Taka wrapped his arms around Mondo’s neck. Mondo wrapped his around Taka’s waist, loving how it perfectly fit into his arms. Time seemed to stop; they could only think about one another right then until their bodies screamed for oxygen. They parted, finally panting a little, though they hadn’t made out, it certainly looked like they did.

“No longer friends, right?” Mondo asked, looking Taka right in the eyes, smiling, and Taka returned the smile feeling more tears come down his face.

“Nope…”

_They were so much more than that…_


	7. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo receives a love letter from someone. Taka convinces him to go meet with them, despite wanting to stop him from going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Homophobic slur in this, though it is only one time in the story, I feel I should mention it anyway incase someone finds offense in that.
> 
> I changed the theme of this story like 5 times before posting lol.  
> I hope you enjoy.

No Pov

“Alright class. You have your homework; make sure you do it. Otherwise, have a great day.” The teacher said as she picked up her things to leave. Ishimaru carefully packed up his things and began to stand, meeting up with Mondo in the hallway outside.

“I hope you didn’t have to wait long.” Ishimaru says as they began to walk down the hall.

“Nah… Besides, it ain’t that big of a deal.” Mondo says back as they head to their lockers. Once they arrived, Mondo opened his locker to find a letter. “Huh?” Mondo picked up the letter. Seeing a heart on the front, he immediately blushed.

“What is it, kyoudai?” Taka asked as he put his homework and books in his bag. Once he was done, he looked at Mondo’s hands, saw the letter in his hand, and widened his eyes. “Is that a love letter!?” Taka asked a bit loudly, in which Mondo covered his mouth, silencing him.

“Quiet! Don’t want people hearing…” Taka nodded and was released, but it didn’t stop him from asking questions.

“Who sent you the letter?” Mondo shrugged and began to carefully tear it open, almost like he was trying to keep it in top shape. Once he opened it, he grabbed the paper and began to read quietly out loud.

_Dear Mondo_

_I think you are sexy and cool. You’re so tough and don’t take shit from anyone._

_I love you. Please meet me behind the schoolyard. I want to tell you in person._

_From Tiffany_

Taka was wide-eyed and bit his lip. He could feel his heart increase its rate as he clenched his fists. Tiffany seemed to really like Mondo…

“Fuck dude…” Mondo blushed, Taka forced out a smile

“You should go meet her!” Taka says with force. Mondo looked at Taka, then at the note, and nodded his head.

“Yeah… I’ll see you later, Taka.” Mondo waves before walking off. Taka frowns and feels tears come to his eyes. _I should have stopped him…_ Taka thinks to himself only to feel a hand on his shoulder and jumps. Looking behind him, he sees Aoi and Kyoko.

“Taka?! Why are you crying!?” Aoi asks worry; Taka quickly wipes his tears away.

“It’s nothing…!” Aoi gives him a worried expression

“Taka… You’re not fine…” Aoi responds, then Kyoko speaks up

“If there is something you want, then go get it.” Taka looks at Kyoko, shocked, who smiles.

“I will not ask in detail about what happened… but I assume this has to do with Mondo, doesn’t it?” Taka slowly nods

“He got a love letter…” Taka mutters out, causing Aoi to widen her eyes, and Kyoko stares, listening. “I wanted to stop him… but I don’t want to stop him from being happy…” Taka begins to cry again. Aoi holds him, allowing him to cry in her arm.

“You shouldn’t stop Mondo from being happy.” Kyoko says, causing Taka to feel more tears come to his eyes. “But it doesn’t mean you can’t tell him how you feel. Or that he went to the person to accept the feelings.” Taka looks up at Kyoko and slowly smiles. _She’s right… just because Mondo went doesn’t mean he feels the same way… and even if he does… I want him to know how I feel…_

“Thank you…” Taka says, wiping his tears after removing himself from Aoi. She smiles.

“Go get your man Taka!” Taka grinned and replied

“Thanks, and good luck with Sakura!” and quickly ran off the back of the school, not noticing the blush he left on Aoi's face.

Once Taka made it, he saw Mondo getting yelled at by the girl.

“What do you mean you don’t feel the same!?” Tiffany exclaimed

“You heard me. I have feelings for someone else.” Mondo said calmly, which seemed to make Tiffany angrier

“Bullshit! Who could you love more than me!?”

“Mondo…?” Taka asks, seeing the yelling. “Something going on?” like a light bulb going off, Tiffany suddenly started laughing.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me! You got feelings for the stupid hall monitor!?” She yells out, angry. Taka blushes.

“W-what!? Where did that come from!?” Tiffany scoffs, pointing her finger at Taka accusingly

“Oh, shut the fuck up! It’s obvious who else could he like!? You’re the only one he hangs out with almost every day!” She yells, causing Mondo to blush and growls.

“Shut up!...”

“I’m right! Aren’t I!?” Tiffany laughs again, then gets an in-depth angry look. “How the fuck!? Could you love someone like him!? He has a stick in his ass almost every day! He dresses like a soldier instead of a damn student! Shit, he looks like a freak with that pale ass skin and blood-red eyes!” Taka could feel tears come to his eyes again.

_She’s right… How could I ever get a guy like him…?_

BAM!

Taka looked up to see Tiffany on the ground, hand on her cheek, looking at Mondo with shock.

“T-The Fu…!”

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH!?” Mondo had a dangerous look in his eyes, and Tiffany began to shake.

“So what if Taka sticks to the rules!? It just means he is a good person! He doesn’t get himself in trouble! So what if Taka dresses like a soldier!? I think he looks fucking sexy like that! And so what if Taka is pale skin with red eyes!? I THINK HE IS BEAUTIFUL!!!” Mondo screams at the top of his lungs, causing some other students to look in his direction.

“M-mondo…” Taka says quietly. He is speechless; not only has Mondo punched a girl, something Mondo was entirely against. He just said Taka was beautiful, and a bunch of people heard him. Taka was redder than a tomato.

“W-whatever… Prove it then…! Show me that you love him as much as you claim!!” Tiffany yelled back, and Mondo smirked.

“Fine, I’ll show you just how much I love Kiyotaka Ishimaru!” Mondo turned towards Taka and began walking towards him, Taka was red, and his heart was racing until he felt Mondo grab his chin softly. “Can I?” Mondo asked, eyes full of concern and love. Taka gave in and kissed Mondo before Mondo could react. Mondo's eyes shot open but soon closed, pulling Taka in close to him. Soon enough, they pulled away, and Tiffany looked at the two, disgusted.

“UGH! Fine! But I am reporting you to the principal! You assaulted me! I’ll get you expelled!” Tiffany suddenly smirked but immediately frowned when she heard the response.

“That won’t be necessary.” Kyoko appeared with a stern look. “I saw most of what happened. Though it was wrong of Mondo to hit you… You clearly initiated with a verbal assault.”

“N-no! I didn’t start anything!” Tiffany exclaimed. “He punched me for no reason!”

“Now you’re going to lie straight to my face, huh?” Kyoko smirked. “I saw you myself yell at Ishimaru. You caused him to cry. I think everyone here can agree.” Tiffany looked around, seeing the few students who were watching the scene unfold. They all nodded slowly, and Tiffany scoffed.

“You all are really going to defend these fags!?” A few gasps were heard, and Tiffany knew she messed up and quickly got scared. “N-no! What I meant was!”

“Hey, what’s wrong with being gay!?” Another girl yelled out, holding a girl’s hand tightly, “You got a problem with it!?” Students in the area began to boo, some mumble to their friends, refusing to look at her.

“Ug... UGH!” Tiffany stormed off, and Mondo wanted to stop her but felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Kyoko.

“Don’t bother, not like she can go far. Next time she comes to school, she’ll most likely be talking to the principal.” Mondo growled but nodded, holding Taka close to his side. “You do know you have to be punished too?” Mondo sighed and nodded; Taka quickly came in his defense.

“He was only defending me!” Taka exclaimed; other students began to agree.

“Yeah! Besides, **she** was the real bitch here.” The girl from before sneered, and her girlfriend nodded, blushing shyly.

“I think he should get a pass…” Kyoko gave them a look before smiling.

“I agree.” Mondo and Taka looked at her, shocked but smiled soon after.

“I will still need to report it, but I will try to convince my father not to punish you. Or at the very least not as harshly.” Kyoko smiles. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” She walked off, and soon the rest of the students began walking off as well, leaving Taka and Mondo to stand there. Taka soon spoke.

“Mondo… You really love me?” Mondo widens his eyes at the question

“Of course, I do! I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t…” Mondo blushed, and Taka smirked.

“So, you DO like my outfit.” Mondo blushed redder

“S-shut up!...” Taka laughed, seeing Mondo’s red face

“Makes me look…” Taka suddenly remembers what Mondo said and blushes. “O-oh…”

“Ha! Now who’s embarrassed!”

“Sh-shush!” Mondo laughs and kisses Taka again, leaving a smile on Taka's face.


	8. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Kiyotaka are Superheroes, Mondo works at night while Taka works in the day. They didn't know about each other's secret identity until today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna post 2 days ago but hurricane Zeta came in unexcitingly and left me and my family without power these past few days and even now our house don't got power. I'm currently at my boyfriend's house typing this :3  
> Please enjoy this story and I apologize in advance if updates come slower these next few days, but please know I am working on chapters as we speak and they will be posted a soon as we get our internet back!
> 
> Requested by The_ultimate_dudette

Mondo ran through the streets, trying to catch up to a burglar who had stolen from a jewelry store not so long ago. Mondo was wearing a mask and a simple outfit, as he wasn’t one for costumes, but he did slick his hair back, but he ran as fast as he could, turning into an alley as the burglar turned. Mondo soon sees a trashcan on the ground and picks it up with ease throwing it at the man. He groans and drops to the ground, dropping the bag of jewels he was carrying. Luckily that trashcan was empty; otherwise, the burglar would be covered in junk; Mondo didn’t feel like dealing with that. Mondo grabbed him with ease hoisting him over his shoulder.

“You’re done, bastard…” Mondo says as he sees the cops run into the alleyway.

“Thank you, Killer Strength. You’ve made this easy on us.” Takaaki says, and Mondo gave a grin.

“No problem, dude! I enjoy stopping baddies like him!” Mondo replies, dropping the criminal on the ground, who groans and scoffs.

“Yeah, right! You just do this shit for the glory!” Takaaki grabs the man and handcuffs him.

“Shut up. You’re under arrest.” Takaaki says and begins to drag him to the police car. “Thanks again, Killer Strength.” Mondo sighs and begins his run back home. Once he arrives, he looks inside the window to Taka’s room and sees Taka is asleep. Mondo quietly opens the window to his room and closes it behind him. Once he was in his place, he quickly stripped himself of his costume and began to change into a tank top and some boxers, throwing the outfit into the closet. Finally, he lies on his bed, exhausted. Today had more robberies than he expected. There were at least 3; Mondo was done for the night. He quickly fell asleep and didn’t wake up till around 11 am. As Mondo slowly woke up, he noticed the time and sighed. _Thank god I don’t have work today_

Climbing out of bed, Mondo noticed Ishimaru wasn’t in the house. _Must have run off to work…_ Mondo thinks to himself as he begins to make himself something to eat.

Time passed Mondo was bored out of his mind. It was almost four, and Taka would usually be home by now… Mondo had already gone on his ride with the gang. He was starting to worry that Taka was in trouble, but his worries ended once he heard the front door open, but he was greeted with new ones.

Taka’s sleeves were ripped, and he was bleeding, mostly arms, but the blood was very noticeable. Taka held his suitcase in his hand, seemingly unfazed by the blood, but he sighed. “I’ll need to buy a new uniform…”

“Taka!? What the fuck happened!?” Mondo exclaimed, and Taka jumped.

“M-mondo!? I thought you had work today!?” Taka exclaimed, covering his arms.

“No! Remember? We don’t open on Wednesdays!” Mondo jumps from the couch he had been sitting on, grabbed Taka by the hand, and pulled him to the bathroom. Taka pulled against his hand.

“Let me put my suitcase away first!” Mondo sighed but nodded, allowing Taka to shove his suitcase in his closet quickly, then he headed towards the bathroom where Mondo was waiting.

“Taka… what happened to you…?” Mondo asked, generally worried. Taka sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to escape the conversation this time.

“I got into a brawl on the way home…” Taka semi lied; he got into a brawl, yeah, but he couldn’t say it was because he was a superhero who just stopped one of Junko’s gangs from blowing up a supermarket… Mondo raised an eyebrow.

“A brawl? Why would you be in a brawl? You’re the kind of guy to avoid that stuff. And even if you did… How did you get this bloody?!” Mondo asked while rubbing alcohol on the wounds, surprised Taka didn’t flinch much.

“I got in a fight with some of the high schoolers… They didn’t like me since I got them expelled, so they decided to attack me while I was walking home…” Taka sighed; he didn’t like lying to Mondo like this, but he couldn’t let Mondo be in danger. “They used knives and everything… They wanted me dead. Thankfully the police came in to stop them before things got worse…” Mondo gave him a look but decided to drop the subject.

_Taka got in a fight with high schoolers? I knew he would be disliked since he is the disciplinary teacher and everything. But trying to kill him?! Even I never did that… And these kids must be some tough as kids considering they got him this bad…_

Mondo grabbed the gaze from the cabinet after cleaning Taka’s wounds and begins to wrap his arms up.

“I’ll make dinner tonight; just rest up.” Mondo says

“No! You made dinner last time!” Taka argues, Mondo rolls his eyes.

“Taka, you are hurt and just got home from work. I’m making dinner; if you want to, you can help with dishes if you feel that bad about it.” Taka hesitated but nodded, “Good, now go watch TV and relax.” Mondo says smiling, Taka blushes and begins to walk towards his room to change. Once he was out of the ripped suit, he put on something more comfortable and sat on the couch.

Turning on the TV, he immediately changed it to the news channel. “Breaking news: Killer Strength was seen stopping some robberies last night. Though we didn’t get much info, as the police swore to keep his activities secret, one man was kind enough to get us this exclusive video!” Looking at the screen, Taka was shocked by a man who looked similar to Mondo.

_Is it…? I can’t see him well… No… his hair is slicked back; It can’t be Mondo… Can it?_

Taka had only heard of Killer Strength, but he had never met him or had seen him before. This was the first time he saw even a silhouette of him, and he had to say the shape of the man was reasonably similar to Mondo.

“Hey Taka, what ya watching?” Mondo asked, sitting down on the couch, causing Taka to jump a little. Mondo chuckled, handing him a plate of food.

“Oh, I was watching the news. They are talking about the superhero Killer Strength.” Mondo suddenly paused and felt his face lose color. “He looks very similar to you, doesn’t he? I would almost think it is you if It wasn’t for the fact his hair is slicked back.” Mondo forces out a laugh.

“W-what? Me a superhero? No way! I’m not THAT daring.” Mondo looks at his plate of food, losing his appetite for a second. _Who the hell got that video?! I swear I didn’t see anyone besides me, the burglar, and the police!_

“Hey… Hey!” Taka suddenly shouts, causing Mondo to jump. “You okay, Mondo?” Taka asked, giving him a look of worry. Mondo blushed, seeing Taka lean in on his face.

“I’m fine!” Mondo yelled out, causing Taka to jump.

“Well, if you say so…” Taka looks back at the TV, and his face somehow got paler than it already was.

“This just in another Breaking News!: Unnamed superhero saves the day from one of Junko’s despair gangs! He alone defeated all 3 of them!” Mondo widen his eyes

“Wow. He must be good…” Mondo says before taking a chunk of food in his mouth, finally finding the mind to eat.

“Heh yeah…” Taka nervously said, secretly praying the TV wouldn’t reveal anymore; much to his dismay, it did.

“He seems to be a man in the suit with white hair, his eyes flaring like fire itself! We couldn’t get a good look at his face but look at him go! The police say he has not named himself yet, but he has been a huge help as of late!” The reporter said as he showed the clip of Ishimaru defeating the bad guys. Taka wanted to just sink into the couch at that moment. _The one time I am not wearing my mask…_

“Damn! He’s badass, ain’t he?” Mondo comments, causing a blush from Ishimaru.

“Y-yeah…” The clip ended before the part of his sleeves getting ripped, which was a blessing for Ishimaru.

“Now that I think about it, he wears a similar suit like you. You guys must go to the same store, and his hair is similar…” Mondo says out loud, causing Ishimaru to sweat.

“What a coincidence…” Ishimaru grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

“H-hey!” Mondo exclaimed. “I wanted to learn more!”

“Uh… I got bored, let’s watch… this.” Ishimaru said, switching to a random cartoon.

“Huh!? You? Getting bored with the news?” Mondo asks with confusion.

“Even I want to relax once in a while…” Taka muttered; Mondo didn’t question it and decided to let the cartoon play.

After a while, the two of them finished their food and started getting ready for bed. Unexpected to them, they both got a phone call from the police in the middle of the night while they were in their rooms.

“Killer Strength! We need your help!” Mondo heard

“Hey! We need your help!” Taka heard

Both responded by grabbing their superhero costumes and jumping out their room window, not wanting to risk the other hearing the front door open. They ran off into the night. Once arriving at the scene, they see the police fighting off Junko’s gang. They were attempting to attack an orphanage it seemed. The two heroes finally made eye contact and stared for a good minute before hearing Takaaki's voice.

“Thank god you guys are here! They’ve attached a bomb to the place! We were able to find it, but we need you guys to get the kids out in case things go south and we are unable to defuse it in time!” Both the heroes nodded and ran to the orphanage with astonishing speed.

“So… Killer Strength… What do you do?” Mondo chuckles a little.

“Isn’t it obvious? I have superhuman strength! I also am pretty hard to knock down!” Taka laughed, causing Mondo to blush. _His laugh sounds a lot like Taka…_

“Well, I’m not as strong, but I have the power to stop movement with my stare.” He quickly states. “How much I can stop depends on the size and how many.” Once they were inside the orphanage, they looked to see one of Junko’s gang members holding a detonator and another holding a lady at gunpoint.

“Don’t move!” They scream, “Or she dies!” Ishimaru has been wearing something to cover his eyes, and soon enough.

“W-what! I can’t move!” The man holding the detonator screams. The one holding the gun has the same problem.

“The fuck…!?” They struggle to move; Taka is holding his concentration, not moving much.

“Hurry! Grab their weapons!” Taka yells to Mondo. He nods and dashes over to the gang members and snatches their weapons. He breaks the gun with ease and destroys the detonator. Right as he was finished, he hears a groan from Taka as he gets punched by a third gang member they hadn’t seen. Since he lost his concentration, the other gang members quickly recover and attack Mondo. Mondo, however, is quick to react and punches the first guy. But he cannot dodge the second attack as he gets knocked back from a kick in the back. Mondo groaned and quickly recovered, but saw Taka having trouble fighting and ran over to help him.

“GET OFF HIM!” Mondo yells, punching the guy to the side. Taka smiles.

“Thanks, KS!” Taka nicknamed him. Mondo blushed.

“No problem, but let’s not let our guard do….!” Right as Mondo said that, he felt electricity shoot through his body. He drops to his knees, and Taka looks up to see one of the guys had a taser grinning like a mad man.

“KS!” Taka exclaimed and gave a glare, quickly stopping the man’s movement.

“F-fuck!...” The man groaned, frustrated he couldn’t move. Mondo looked behind Taka and saw a shadow approaching with a sword above Taka’s head.

“HEY BEHIND YOU!” Mondo yelled, but Taka moved too slowly and was cut by a large sword. The right sleeve of his costume was cut, and so was his bandage. Taka held his arm, groaning in pain. The injuries barely had any time to heal, and Taka was sure that attack caused at least one wound to get a little deeper. Mondo finally recovered and quickly punched the sword guy with all the strength he had. He knocked him out with ease. “Bastard!”

Soon enough, the police entered the scene. “The bomb is defused! We just need to get the children out!” The lady hiding behind the counter this whole time came out of her hiding spot and ran to the police, explaining the children were hiding in the bedrooms. “Alright! Let’s move! We’re gonna leave the baddies to you guys if that’s okay!” Takaaki yelled, moving his police squad through the building.

Mondo and Taka certainly didn’t mind. They were on their feet. One of the guys was already knocked out. They just had three more to go. It didn’t take long before all the children were out safely, and the baddies were on the floor with their friend. Once they were done, both heroes were panting, tired. Takaaki ran up to them, giving them a smile of gratitude.

“Thank you. We would’ve been screwed without ya.” They smiled.

“No problem, Takaaki! I always enjoy helping out!” Mondo said.

“Yeah, me too! I love helping out my country!” Taka grinned widely.

“Well, I am glad. Now go home. You guys must be tired.” The heroes nodded, but before Taka could run off, Mondo grabbed his arm, causing him pain.

“I knew it!” Taka felt looked at Mondo with confusion, “Your arms are bandaged up, aren’t they.” Mondo asks. Taka sweats a little.

“Well… yeah… I got into a fight this morning…” Taka replied.

“Who bandaged you up?” Mondo asks.

“Uh, a… friend…” Taka says, hesitating, almost like he didn’t want to call the said person a friend.

“Funny… I have… a friend who I bandaged up just like yours.” Mondo replied, causing Taka to look at him in shock.

“W-what!?” Taka exclaims.

“He has black hair and red eyes; he acts like a total nerd, and he’s a stickler for the rules. But that’s what I like about him…” Mondo mutters the last part, but loud enough for Taka to hear. He was blushing, and so was Mondo. Mondo gave him a firm look, “Are you?...”

“Let’s finish this conversation at home…” Taka replied, causing Mondo to widen his eyes. “To answer your question, yes…” he says before running off.

“Hey, wait!” Mondo yells before running after him

Once the two arrived home, they didn’t bother trying to sneak in the windows. But they did check to see if anyone was watching them as they entered the front door. Once they were inside. There was a minute of awkward silence before Mondo pulled off his mask.

“So how long?...” Mondo asked, “I’ve been at this for a year now.”

“Only about six months…” Taka replied, taking down his mask, and his hair faded back to black.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mondo asked

“Why didn’t YOU tell ME?” Taka shot back, and Mondo chuckled a little

“Because I didn’t want you involved… That work is dangerous, and I didn’t know you had some superpower.” Taka sighed

“Same reason… I got into fighting crime once I saw how much trouble my dad was having… I didn’t know you were helping him already…”

“Your dad doesn’t know, I assume?” Mondo says

“Nope, he would lecture me to no end if he found out. Plus, he doesn’t even know I have powers.” Taka replies, sitting on the couch. Mondo chuckled.

“I thought you liked lectures?” Mondo teased, and Taka pouted.

“Not his! He would just lecture me about how dangerous it is.” Mondo finally remembered that Ishimaru was bleeding and quickly grabbed his arm. “Ow! Be careful!”

“Sorry, I just wanna make sure you are treated...” Mondo said; he walked to the bathroom and grabbed some more alcohol and bandages. Once he returned, he began to clean his wounds and wrap more gazed around them.

“Hey, Taka, I don’t want you fighting…” Taka gave him a wide-eyed look.

“NO! You can’t tell me not to fight anymore!” Taka exclaimed; Mondo sighed.

“I know, that’s why I was gonna say you can’t fight ALONE anymore.” Mondo smiled, and Taka gave him a wide-eyed look before smiling.

“So…!”

“Yep, we're gonna be a duo now!” Mondo smirked. “But you still need to let these heal.” Mondo explained. “Also, you need a name. Six months of this, and you have no superhero name?” Taka blushed

“I didn’t know what to name myself!...” Taka said, trying to defend himself. Mondo pondered before finally having an idea.

“Moral Compass!” (I couldn’t think of anything… Forgive me for this laziness) Taka crooked his head, and Mondo sighed.

“You know! Like, you help point people to the right morals!” Taka couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, I like it!” Taka smiled, and Mondo blushed again. _You know what? It’s now or never!_ Mondo thought as he took in a deep breath.

“TAKA, I LOVE YOU!” Mondo yelled a little too loud. Taka jumped but still blushed a deep red.

“I-I love you too…” Taka muttered. Mondo smiled and hugged him tightly, and Taka flinched, causing Mondo to back off, realizing he was still injured.

“Whoops, sorry!...” Mondo blushed. Taka smiled and kissed Mondo on the cheek.

“Let’s cuddle together in my room…” Taka whispered before walking to his room. Mondo was left speechless but didn’t take long to recover. He was soon following Taka like a puppy into his room.

6 Months later~

“Here we have a special interview with the two superheroes! Moral Compass and Killer Strength!” Taka and Mondo waved slightly, this was their first proper interview, and they were pretty nervous.

“You two started working together around six months ago. I must ask, is there some connection between you two?” Taka blushed at the question, but Mondo quickly responded.

“Hell yeah, we got a connection! This man here is my boyfriend!” Mondo says with pride, causing Taka to blush and the room to gasp.

“KS!” Taka exclaimed. The interviewer laughed.

“Seems you have embarrassed the poor guy Killer Strength!” Mondo chuckled.

“Ain’t he just cute?” Mondo smirked, giving Taka a kiss on the lips causing Taka to blush redder and the room to chuckle and awe at the sight.

“You two seem so much happier since you guys started dating! Would you say it was fate that you two got together?” The man asked.

Taka smiled, “I’m not sure if it was fate sir, but I do know I’ve never been happier than I am now.”

Mondo grinned and pulled Taka closer to him and whispered in his ear.

“Love you, babe.”

“Love you too..”

“Now all of you guys in the seats better stop looking at boyfriend like that! You touch him. I won’t hesitate to clobber ya!” The room laughed, and Taka hit Mondo on the head, blushing.


	9. Still Here... (Small Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru dreams that Mondo was still here with him...  
> Mondo dreams that he was still there with Ishimaru...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST with some FLUFF  
> Bit of a short one, also watch https://youtu.be/xwMrnLiqgPc?list=WL  
> This video gave me the inspiration to write this story. ^w^

“You are correct! The one who killed Chihiro Fujisaki was none other than Mondo Oowada!”

Ishimaru looked at the ground, unable to listen to Monokuma's praises. ‘No… Why…?’ “This has to be a mistake!” Ishimaru screamed, tears falling from his eyes. Mondo had his head down. He couldn’t look at Taka; he had no right to…

“I’m sorry…” Mondo muttered.

“WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING!?” Taka screamed; he grabbed Mondo by the collar. He pulled him down towards his face forcing Mondo to look him in the eyes.

“Why did you kill him…?” Taka couldn’t stop the tears from falling; it felt like they were endless. He wanted this to be some horrible nightmare… but he knew it wasn’t.

Taka could barely listen to Monokuma as he explained the backstories of Mondo and Chihiro. He hardly cared; all he could think about was…

“Now I have prepared an extra special punishment for Mondo Oowada. The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader!” Monokuma exclaimed, causing Ishimaru to widen his eyes.

“NO! Take me instead!” He begged, “Please! I’ll do anything! Or take the both of us!”

“It’s Punishment Time!” Monokuma exclaimed.

Taka pounded on the cage, he called out Mondo’s name, but it didn’t matter… Mondo was executed…

All Taka had left of him was his jacket, which was given to him by Makoto. Taka couldn’t stop crying that night, he held the coat close as he slept, he wouldn’t talk to anyone that night, he couldn't handle the fact that he was still here in this hell hole and Mondo wasn't... He dreamed of Mondo's voice.. his big arms wrapped around him.. protecting him from the nightmare that was this killing game...

When he woke up, he couldn’t think or feel anymore; he was just there. The execution wouldn’t leave his head. Soon he met Alter ego, who showed him Mondo, the man he needed more than anything—seeing Mondo again awakened Ishida Kiyondo, his split personality, the supposing combined souls of Kiyotaka and Mondo. His hair became pure white, and his eyes flamed with determination. He declared he would get ‘them’ out of there alive, and Alter ego was his brother.

Ishida wanted to protect Alter Ego with all his might. So, when Hifumi tried to take him from Ishida, Ishida wasn’t having it. Kyoko had to stop the two from fighting and banned either of them from seeing him.

Suddenly Ishida got a note from someone, claiming they found an exit.

‘Alright, an exit!’ Ishida thought as he headed to the designated meeting place. Sadly, that would be the last thing he would think about…

He never got to be the prime minister of Japan…

“A body has been discovered!” Monokuma exclaimed.

Taka suddenly jumped from his seat. ‘I fell asleep…’ Taka thought as he looked at the single clock on the wall before looking out the classroom window. It was 3 pm, and it was pouring rain outside. ‘Rain again…’ Taka thought to himself.

“That was a really good movie.” Makoto said, or so Taka thought. Taka shot his head towards the sound he supposedly heard and only frowned when he saw no one next to him.

‘Right… I’m dead…’ Taka thought to himself. He stood up from his seat and began to walk towards the school building entrance.

Ever since Taka had arrived here, he attended school, but the bell never rang, and there was nothing to do. So he simply wrote equations and random facts in his binder to give himself some sort of comfort in the open world. Taka had lost count of how many days, weeks, or possibly even months he had been there. Time had lost most of its purpose besides telling him when to go to school and go home. He did not need to sleep, and he did not need to eat unless he wanted to, and frankly, he didn’t and honestly couldn’t.

Once outside, he put the binder above his head to block as much rain as possible. Taka sprinted through the rain, trying to get ‘home’ quickly. Taka didn’t get far before tripping over his own feet, dropping his binder in a puddle not far ahead of him. He groaned from the impact and noticed his paper in his binder was ruined. Taka didn’t care, though; it wasn’t like he would use the notes for anything… Taka barely had the strength to push himself to his knees.

‘I’m alone…’ Taka felt tears come to his eyes. He didn’t understand why he was being punished… Was he to forever suffer in pain alone…?

Was Mondo even still here...?

“Mondo… I miss you…” Taka muttered, “I love you…!” Taka sobbed out and closed his eyes tightly, trying to slow down the flow of tears.

“I love you too, Taka…” Taka shot his head up, wide-eyed. He saw Mondo grinning down at him, holding an umbrella above Ishimaru’s head, next to him was Chihiro, who was smiling also holding an umbrella for himself.

“Hello, Ishimaru…!” Chihiro greeted. “You don’t have to be alone anymore…” he said softly. Taka stared for a second, but it didn’t last long. Taka soon jumped from the pavement and hugged Mondo sobbing in his chest. He didn’t try to stop his tears anymore. Mondo held him close, holding back the urge to cry himself.

Mondo had been waiting for Taka, it was wrong of him to hope that he would see Taka again soon, but Mondo couldn’t help it. The moment he woke up in this world, he wished he was still there with him and cried, knowing he left him alone in that hell hole, not to mention he killed Chihiro, who only wanted his help. He searched every day for Taka ever since, hoping he would show up somewhere. He found Chihiro on the way, who was kind enough to travel with Mondo. He had forgiven him for killing him and wanted to see Mondo happy despite Mondo feeling like he deserved none of his kindness.

At some point, Mondo thought he would never find him and that Ishimaru had survived. Leaving a sweet yet bitter feeling in his heart, he was happy Taka was alive but was sad he wouldn't see him for years possibly. When he did sleep, he dreamed of Taka, holding the Moral Compass tight in his arms… Mondo sometimes never wanted to wake up.

But here Taka was... In his arms... Mondo wasn't dreaming... Taka was here with him...

Once Taka was done, Mondo kissed Taka on the lips and wiped his tears away. “Let’s go home, Taka…” Mondo said, smiling. Taka felt himself blush and smile as Mondo grabbed his hand.

“Of course!” Taka exclaimed; the rain slowly began to clear up as they traveled home. Taka was smiling for the first time since arriving here, and Mondo finally felt whole again.

Taka honestly didn’t care where they went… as long as he was with Mondo, as long as he was here with him, He would be happy.


	10. Omegaverse AU (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo is a Alpha and Ishimaru is an Omege, after an heated argument, the teacher sends them to clean the gym for the entire day as punishment.  
> Somehow they lock themselves in the gym and Ishimaru is in heat... causing Mondo to get a boner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual stuff in this but it is nothing dark  
> Requested by: Ultimate Impostor  
> Please Enjoy!

Mondo was grumbling under his breath as he swept the floor of the gym. He had, once again, gotten into an argument with the Ultimate Moral Compass, Ishimaru Kiyotaka. This time it was over something stupid. Mondo was in class minding his own business for once. Once the teacher asked Ishimaru to collect the homework assignments from everyone, all hell broke loose. Mondo didn't do it, and when he told Ishimaru that, Ishimaru responded with a sigh.

_"Of course you didn't… I don't know why I bothered to stop by your seat…"_

Of course, Mondo wasn't going to let it be, he growled back.

_"The fuck you say to me punk!? Do you really want to fuck with an alpha!?"_

_"And there you go with the foul language! I would expect nothing less of a Biker Gang Leader! I will never accept you as an alpha!"_

_"Listen here you piece of shit! You think you have a right to lecture me when you know nothing about me!?"_

_"I know enough about you just by your attitude and appearance!"_

_"ENOUGH!" The teacher exclaimed._

So here they were cleaning the gym as punishment for disturbing the class. Honestly, if it weren't for the teacher stepping in, Mondo would have beaten the man to a pulp. He wasn't one for controlling his anger, and frankly, he was starting not to care if he got expelled. Mondo finally finished sweeping the floor and looked over to where Ishimaru was. He saw him standing on his toes, attempting to clean the top of the window. Mondo couldn't help but find enjoyment in watching the man struggle. If it weren't for the fact Ishimaru was so uptight, Mondo would try to talk to him more. Mondo unconsciously chuckled, causing Ishimaru to stop his movements and look at Mondo with a stern look.

"Is there something funny?" Ishimaru asks. Mondo scoffed and looked away.

"No… Hey, you almost done? I rather not spend my weekend stuck in here with you." Ishimaru rolled his eyes and began to work on the window again.

"Almost… You might as well leave if you are done with your part of the job." Mondo took that offer up happily as he walked quickly towards the gym doors. Once he attempted to turn the handles, the door wouldn't budge.

"The fuck…?" Mondo cursed. He wiggled the door more and soon began to bang on it.

"Mondo! You are going to draw attention to us!"

"That's the point! The door is locked!"

"What!? How!?"

"I don't fucking know! I closed it once we were in, and now it won't open!" Mondo started to kick the door, and Ishimaru ran over and pulled him back.

"Quit that! You'll end up breaking it!"

"You expect me to just wait till help arrives!?" Mondo yelled.

"Yes, I do! You will not destroy school property while I am here!" Ishimaru exclaimed. Mondo groaned.

_'Great, now I am stuck in this stupid school with him…'_

"So what do we do Moral Compass?" Mondo asks sarcastically

"We wait as I said." Ishimaru says as he goes to sit on the bleachers. Mondo couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked away.

 _'Damn, Ishimaru just has to have a nice ass…'_ Mondo shook his head as he walks to sit on the bleachers as well. Once he was seated, he pulled out his phone and groaned as he saw his battery was dead. _'shouldn't be too long hopefully...'_ 10 minutes passed, then 30... then an hour… Mondo groaned again. He was bored out of his mind. He looked over at Ishimaru, who was looking over his notes with a stern look. Now that Mondo was paying attention to his surroundings, he noticed a sweet smell in the air. Mondo sniffed the air trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. It was delicious, smelling like he needed to get a bite of whatever it was right now! Soon enough, Mondo sniffed the air towards Ishimaru again and realized it was coming from him.

 _'Is this… the smell of an Omega? I've never smelled one in person before… Wait… Ishimaru is an Omega!?'_ Mondo stared at Ishimaru in shock, he had always seen Ishimaru as a beta or another alpha seeing how loud he was, but he was dead wrong. Suddenly Ishimaru started looking much more… appealing… He was already cute looking, but now Ishimaru looked like a meal. Mondo soon felt his cock press against his pants _'f_ _uck…'_ Mondo couldn't let Ishimaru see he was getting a hard-on from him…

Mondo soon stood up and walked towards the bleachers' far edge and jumped off the side. Ishimaru noticed this immediately.

"Mondo, is there a reason why you are moving?" Ishimaru asks, looking up from his notes.

"Because I want to." Mondo grumbles quickly. But Ishimaru wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"I doubt you are one to move for no reason. Especially seeing you have nothing to do."

"Look, I'm just gonna charge my phone on the wall." Mondo says as an excuse to get away from the omega.

"You know that is not allowed Mondo." Ishimaru responds standing up. Mondo rolled his eyes.

"You think I give a fuck? Plus, I wanna sit over here." Mondo sits down and attempts to plug his phone into the wall, so he could have something to take his mind off the scent in the room. Soon he is pulled back by Ishimaru, who has already caught up to the Biker Gang Leader.

"I will not allow you to break school rules while I am here! Have you no shame..." Ishimaru soon looks down at Mondo, seeing a bulge in Mondo's pants. Mondo sees where Ishimaru is looking and blushes bright red while Ishimaru simply lectures him more. "That is so irresponsible of you! What will the others say when they come and free us?!" Mondo groaned in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Ay, shut the fuck up, ya don't know shit! Can't help it! It came on its fucking own!" Mondo exclaims. Mondo was so ready to jump out the window. He didn't want to have to deal with Ishimaru's lecture while hard. Ishimaru sighed and soon did something Mondo wouldn't expect in a million years.

Ishimaru got on all fours right in front of Mondo. Mondo blushed even deeper red seeing Ishimaru's ass right in front of him. It was staring at him taunting. "T-The fuck are you doing!?" Mondo looked to the side, trying to look at anything but Ishimaru's round ass. Ishimaru raised an eyebrow to his question, "Isn't it obvious? I'm planning to help you relieve your... problem. We can't have you walking around with that erection!" Ishimaru soon looked back to the front, hiding the growing blush on his face.

"First question! WHY!? Second! If you want to help, you can just use your hands or your mouth! You are basically giving your virginity to me, and there is no way you had sex before!" Mondo exclaims.

"I told you why! And I am not using my hands or my mouth! That is unsanitary, and I refuse to do it!" Ishimaru responds.

"But us fucking isn't!?"

"This is simply reproduction… So just hurry up before someone finds us!" Ishimaru exclaims, getting impatient. Mondo gulps, he has never had sex before, and this was not how he imagined his first time would go. But Ishimaru was giving him sex… He would be crazy to say no… right? Mondo soon began to grumble again, blushing as he pulled down his pants and boxers. His cock was even harder seeing Ishimaru bend over for him. He loosely pulled off his jacket and walked over to Ishimaru. He grabbed Ishimaru's boats and pulled them off him, then soon his pants along with his boxers, causing Ishimaru to gasp at the sudden air hitting his ass. Ishimaru looked back at Mondo with nervousness seeing Mondo grab his ass, squeezing it, enjoying it between his fingers.

Soon Mondo noticed slick coming out of Ishimaru's hole. _'Holy shit… He's in heat…'_ Mondo started to wonder how he never smelled him before, but he didn't wonder long before he lined his cock up with his hole.

"Last chance for you to back out… Once I go in, I'm…"

"I said it's fine! Now put it in already!" Ishimaru yelled, causing Mondo to jump, but Mondo didn't stay in shock long before he pushed into Ishimaru. Ishimaru covered his mouth, trying to keep his moans of pain and pleasure quiet. Mondo, on the other hand, was groaning loudly from how tight Ishimaru was.

"F-fuck… This is…" Mondo began to pull out and then push back in slowly. Once Mondo saw Ishimaru was comfortable, Mondo began to pick up speed, pushing in and out at a much faster pace. Ishimaru was moaning loud enough for Mondo to hear even with his hand covering his mouth. Mondo was groaning loudly. He loved the sounds Ishimaru made. He needed to hear him more... he needed to hear him scream his name!

Mondo grabbed the hand covering Ishimaru's mouth and soon caught the other one as well, pulling them behind Ishimaru's back. He used them to pull Ishimaru back on his cock faster and harder. Ishimaru moaned louder, feeling Mondo's cock hit his prostate.

"Mondo! S-slow down…!" Ishimaru moaned out, feeling his prostate get slaughtered by Mondo. Mondo simply smirked and leaned towards Ishimaru's ear.

"Moan out my name, and maybe I'll give you some mercy…" Ishimaru gasped and shook his head. "Alright, guess I'll just have to keep on pounding ya!" Mondo wasn't kidding. He didn't slow down for a second. He was going at top speed pounding into Ishimaru, and Ishimaru was enjoying it thoroughly. He never knew feeling overpowered like this could feel so good!

Neither of them was even worried about someone walking in at this point. All they could think about was how good sex felt and each other. Ishimaru felt Mondo's free hand travel to his shirt and unbutton it. He began to roam over his chest and pinch his nipples, causing Ishimaru to moan louder if that was even possible.

"F-fuck… I'm gonna…"

"M-Mondo… P-please… Cum inside me!" Ishimaru screams. Mondo suddenly feels himself go blank as he shoots his load deep inside of Ishimaru.

"F-FUCK! KIYOTAKA!" Mondo groaned out, pumping loads inside of him. He could feel himself knot inside of him. Ishimaru moaned loudly and soon began to cum onto the floor.

"M-MONDO!" Ishimaru moaned as he came.

Both were panting and sweating. Once they finally were calmed down and breathing normally, Ishimaru attempted to move only to feel the knot inside him. "Mondo… you…" Mondo suddenly sulked down.

"Sorry… I couldn't stop myself…" Ishimaru sighed.

"Turn me around." He demanded, and Mondo slowly turned him around, though it took a bit of effort considering his cock was still inside of Ishimaru. Once Ishimaru could see Mondo's face, he quickly kissed him, causing Mondo to widen his eyes and slowly kiss back holding Ishimaru close. They made out for a minute before their bodies screamed for air, and they separated, panting again.

"Ishimaru…"

"Call me Taka…" Ishimaru says, cuddling into Mondo's chest.

"T-taka… I promise I will take responsibility!" Mondo exclaimed loudly, causing Ishimaru to chuckle.

"I would hope so…" Mondo could feel Ishimaru's worry even though he was smiling.

"Hey, I'll buy ya some emergency birth control to lower your worries. I know you wouldn't want to be pregnant in high school, especially with my child…" Ishimaru gives him a shocked look.

"What are you saying, Mondo? I have no problem with carrying your child. I am simply worried about being pregnant in high school, as you said." Mondo widens his eyes.

"W-what!? Really…?" Ishimaru smiled.

"You think I would offer this to just anyone? I offered because I think you are attractive…" Ishimaru blushed as he finished his sentence. Mondo couldn't believe it. The guy who he assumed hated him the most was saying he was attractive!

"I find you attractive too, Taka!... To be honest… I was crushing on you for a while now… but I thought you hated me, so I…"

"I thought you hated me considering you always yelled at me whenever I lectured you… I thought you would leave me once you were done…" Mondo shook his head furiously.

"Hell no! I just ain't use to people standing up to me. Not to mention I thought you were an Alpha originally. So I didn't even consider getting together with you since people would look at us like we are crazy… but it turns out you are just a very aggressive omega…" Mondo chuckled. "Gotta admit… I thought it was hot… But it was annoying as well since you got me in detention so many times…" Mondo flicked Ishimaru's head as he said that, causing Ishimaru to pout.

"Well, you should at least attempt to care about school. If you ever plan on being a carpenter anyway."

"How did you…"

"I listen to you the few times you talked in class. I enjoy listening to you when you are talking about your passions rather than cursing out at people." Mondo blushed, and soon enough, felt the knot became undone and pulled out, causing an unexpected moan from Ishimaru. Mondo ran to the men's locker room and grabbed some paper towels. He cleaned up Ishimaru, his cock, and the floor. Once he was done, he began to put his clothes back on, Ishimaru did the same.

"Hey Taka…" Mondo said

"Yes, Mondo?" Ishimaru looked up at Mondo as he tied his boat back on. Soon enough, Mondo pulled Ishimaru towards him and bite into his neck, causing a gasp and moan out of Ishimaru. Blood came out the mark, Mondo licked it to help soothe some of the pain, and once he was done, he smirked.

"You're mine now, got it? I'll beat the shit out of anyone who tries to touch you." Ishimaru blushed red.

"This type of thing isn't appropriate for school…" Ishimaru muttered. Mondo rolled his eyes.

"And having sex in the gym is?" Ishimaru blushed a deep red.

"Sh-shush!" Soon enough, the door opened, revealing Leon and Kazuichi.

"Mondo! There you are! We thought you went home without us!" Leon grinned.

"Nah, just got locked in the gym somehow…" Mondo responded.

"Well, let's get going!" Kazuichi grinned with his shark teeth. Mondo looked at Ishimaru, who smiled sadly.

"Sorry guys… I think I'm gonna hang out with someone else today." Mondo grabbed Ishimaru's hand and led him towards the gym door. Ishimaru tripped over his feet a little as Mondo pulled him but didn't stop him. Leaving Leon and Kazuichi confused in the gym.

"Are they… friends? Or something more...?" Leon asked. Kazuichi widens his eyes.

"Do you think they…" They both pondered for a second before shaking their heads.

"No way…" They said at the same time. Little did they know Ishimaru was riding on the back of Mondo's bike, holding his waist tightly as they rode off to Mondo's house.


	11. Taka's Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo gets a pic of Taka's ass and can't get his mind off it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates have been slow recently. Also these next few requests will probs be out of order. So please do not think I am not doing your request! I will get to them just slower than usual. Thank you all for being patient with me!
> 
> Requested by Someone

Mondo minded his own business in the class, scrolling through his phone in secret from Taka, who was deep into the classwork their teacher had given them, determined to get a 100. Mondo soon enough got a message from Leon and opened it and what he saw caused Mondo choked on his air. Taka turns at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Kyoudai?" Taka asked with concern. Mondo hid his phone and shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about a thing, bro!" Mondo grinned with a thumbs up to reassure him. "I simply had a moment."

"I see! As long as you are alright!" Taka turned his head back to his paper. Mondo silently thanked God that he didn't ask further than he did. Mondo looked back at the message Leon sent and quickly sent a text.

Mondo: _y the fuck did u take a pic of Taka's ass!?_

Leon: _Look! I know it's weird but look at it! If we didn't know him, we would think he was a girl! Plus the curves on him!"_

Mondo: _Tf is wrong with u?! This is so random like when did u take this?!_

Leon: _Took it earlier today. He dropped one of his pencils in the locker room during gym class, and he bent over to pick it up._

Mondo: _How tf did no one notice u taking this?! This can be considered worse than Teruteru's bs!_

Leon: _Shut up. U know u like this pic! You have a crush on Taka anyway, right? So consider this an early birthday present!_

Mondo: _Kuwata, I swear to fucking God… u better not let me catch you once class ends…!_

As if on cue, the bell rang, ending the school day. Leon was already out of the classroom before Mondo got to even stand up from his chair. Mondo grumbled under his breath until Taka calls his name.

"Mondo! Remember we have a study session at my house!" Taka smiled with eagerness, causing Mondo to blush.

"Yeah yeah I know… Jesus, you get so excited for these…"

"Of course I do! Not only do I get to study, but I also get to spend time with my bro!" Taka declared, packing up the last of his pencils. He accidentally dropped one. It rolled under the teacher's desk, so Taka casually stood up and got on all fours to reach for it showing his ass to anyone in the room. No one paid any mind besides Mondo, who was staring and blushing deep red. He had seen the picture but seeing it in person felt like a whole new thing. Mondo had to fight the urge to walk up and grab it or smack it in the classroom, knowing Taka would be very upset and maybe even angry. Soon enough, Taka stood back up, cleaning the dust off his pencil and dropping it in his bag. "Something wrong, Mondo? You're red again. Are you sure you are not sick?" Taka asks, placing a hand to Mondo's head, causing Mondo to back up in instinct.

"I’m fine bro! Let’s just get to your house!” Mondo says quickly, “We don’t wanna waste time we could be using to study, right?” Mondo says to avoid the subject from escalating, and Taka bought into it quickly.

“Ah! You are right Mondo! We must hurry to my house with haste!” Taka grabbed Mondo’s hand, pulling him towards the front of his motorcycle. Mondo blushed redder than he did earlier. He stared at their interwind hands. If he had any guts at this moment, he would grip Taka’s hand back tightly, but he didn’t want people to assume anything between the two that wasn’t real. Once they arrived at Mondo’s motorcycle, Mondo got in the front and waited for Taka to get comfortable behind him. It took months before Taka got comfortable riding with Mondo consistently, but despite that, Taka still forces Mondo to wear a helmet with him. So once their helmets were on, Taka wrapped his arms around Mondo’s waist. “Remember Mondo! Obey the speed limits!”

“Yeah yeah, I will.” Mondo says, rolling his eyes. They hit the road and quickly arrived at Taka’s house.

They soon set up everything in Taka’s room and began to get comfortable. Once everything was done, the study session started. Though it didn’t take long before Mondo started to let his mind wander, he couldn’t pay attention to the numbers and words on his paper. All he could think about was Taka. His voice was booming through the small room as he explained the equations to Mondo, but he didn’t really care for them. He simply enjoyed Taka’s smile and tone as he explained the equations. Mondo couldn’t help but scan his eyes over Taka’s figure, he started at his eyes then traveled down to his chest, and soon enough, he reached Taka’s legs and ass. Even though Taka was sitting, he could see the outline of his ass clear as day. It was basically mocking him, saying, ‘you can’t have this.’

“Mondo, are you listening!?” Taka yelled; Mondo jumped from his side of the table.

“Of course, I was bro!” Mondo declared, grinning; Taka didn’t return it, though.

“Oh? Then you can answer this question, right?” Taka asked, handing Mondo a piece of paper. Written on it was

 _Write_ _3=log7 x_ _in exponential form_

Mondo glared at it.

“Uh… 5?”

“NO! You were not listening at all!” Mondo sighed, expecting Taka to lecture him again, but all he got was a pout instead. “You don’t care for these study sessions, do you…?”

“NO! It’s not that I was just… thinking about something…” Mondo replied, blushing.

“Oh? What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing important…” No way Mondo could tell him he was staring at his ass and thinking about it since school.

“Well, it kept you from listening, so it must be important!”

“Not important enough for you to know! Besides, I’m not obligated to tell you anything!”

“Grrr… You are right! But that does not mean I cannot punish you for ignoring me!” Taka suddenly stood up, pointing to Taka’s bed. “Sit.”

“The hell!? I’m not a dog!” Mondo exclaimed. This caused Taka to growl, making Mondo flinch.

“I will not repeat myself, Mondo…” Mondo suddenly found himself sitting on his bed.

_Why is he so fucking angry…? I’ve never seen him like this except when we did that sauna contest, and even then, he never growled…!_

Mondo couldn’t stop himself from being slightly turned on by this situation, but his thoughts ended once he sees Taka turn around and bend over to grab something from his backpack. Giving Mondo another full look at his ass.

 _God damnit! It’s right in front of me!_ Mondo could feel his dick rise against his pants, and he quickly tried to move it before Taka raised himself back up, now holding a ruler.

“I am going to give you a proper lesson Mondo Oowada!” Taka grabbed the book on the table and read out how to do the problem step by step. Once he was done, he asked the same question as before.

“Say 3=log7x in exponential form.”

“Uh… 3/7?” Mondo replied slowly, rewarding him with a smack on his arm with the ruler. He yelped, surprised; it didn’t hurt, but it certainly caught him off guard. “The fuck Taka!?” He was responded with another smack on his thigh, causing his dick to push up against his pants more. He shut himself up quickly, not wanting to risk his boner getting any more significant than what it was.

“Wrong! What does Log1891 equal?”

“Shit… I don’t fucking know! 189?!” Mondo received a smack on the other leg plus two others on his arms, causing him to yelp again. His dick was fully erect now, and it was standing proudly. Mondo quickly covered it with his hands, blushing a deep red. Taka shook his head, disappointed, not even noticing Mondo’s erection.

“You aren’t even trying, are you? Also, why are your hands there? Your hands should be at your sides!”

“Taka, I don’t know what the fuck I did to make you angry… But I need to take care of something in the bathroom!” Mondo exclaimed, standing up in a hurry, rushing to the door. However, Taka grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him to the floor, causing Mondo to hit the floor with his back. Mondo groaned at the impact and soon felt Taka sit on top of him, glaring at him with his red eyes.

“You want to know why I am upset, Oowada? It is because you are the one who wanted these study sessions, and yet you are not taking them seriously!” Mondo stared at Taka for a second. Taka only used his last name when he was generally upset. He looked like he was going to cry, and Mondo felt panic seep into him. If there was anything Mondo wanted to avoid at all cost, it was making Taka cry. He knew Taka was sensitive, but being the reason for him crying? He would hate himself more than he already does at times.

“Don’t cry, man… I… look… to be honest, I just wanted an excuse to hang out with you…” Mondo admitted looking away from Taka, Taka widen his eyes.

“What?! Mondo If you wanted to hang out, you could have just asked!”

“You always said you hated wasting time… Spending time with me would be a waste of time unless we are studying…” Mondo said sadly

“YOU ARE NOT A WASTE OF TIME!” Taka suddenly yelled, causing Mondo to jump and grind his hard-on against Taka’s ass. Taka stared at Mondo, and Mondo stared back. There was a good silence between them before Mondo blushed a deep red for who knows how many times.

“HOLY FUCK! I-I’M SO SORRY TAKA!” Mondo exclaimed

“Mondo…” Taka tried to calm him down, but Mondo wasn’t listening.

“This is why I said I need to use the bathroom, but you wouldn’t listen…!” Mondo started to ramble and soon received a smack from the ruler Taka was holding.

“CALM DOWN! I am not mad Mondo. Though I must ask, why do you have a… you know…” Taka asks, blushing a little. Mondo sighed; there was no way to avoid the conversation now.

“It has to do with what I was distracted with…”

“So you were thinking of unwholesome thoughts while I was lecturing? What caused your thoughts to wander to such things?” Taka's face was suddenly stern as he looked at Mondo for an answer. Mondo turned his head as he mumbled his answer, Taka crooked his head. “Mondo, I cannot hear you... you need to speak up.”

“I SAW YOUR BUTT AND FUCKING COULDN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT, OKAY!?” Mondo suddenly yelled with the reddest face Taka has ever seen. Taka jumped at the volume and stared at Mondo for a good minute, and during that minute, Mondo was terrified. He was sure Taka was going to find him disgusting, he would run away, and he would lose the person he loved the most.

“Mondo… you… find me attractive, I assume…?” Mondo looked up and saw Taka blushing just as red. “Is this… just physical attraction, or is this… more?”

“This is much more than just physical attraction…! I mean, your ass is amazing, but it’s amazing because it is **your** ass…! Everything about you is amazing… Your voice, your laugh, shit, even your lectures are amazing! And I usually hate lectures…!” Mondo started to ramble on about Taka, and Taka sat there on top of Mondo, shocked, listening to him ramble on. Eventually, Taka got a surge of courage. He leaned down and kissed Mondo square on the lips, catching Mondo entirely off guard to the point he didn’t kiss back. Once Taka retreated, he blushed and started to panic.

“I am so sorry Mondo! I should have asked for permission, but you said you liked me, and I just have been liking you for so long I…” His ramble was interrupted by Mondo lifting himself and kissing Taka with lots of love, passion, and lust. He wrapped his arms around Taka’s waist, pulling him in closer. Taka didn’t take long to recover from his shock. He kissed Mondo back with just as much love and passion. This carried on to being a full make-out session on Taka’s bed. The ruler was dropped to the floor, as it had no more purpose. Mondo was groping Taka’s ass, and Taka was moaning in Mondo’s mouth. Mondo enjoyed the firmness of Taka’s ass in his hands, though they were sadly interrupted by an unexpected person.

“Hey Taka I’m home…” Takaaki said as he opened the door to Taka’s room. Taka and Mondo stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Takaaki stared back. There was silence for a good minute before Takaaki slowly closed the door. Both boys jumped and rushed to the door bright red.

“FATHER, YOU ARE HOME EARLY!” Taka yelled with a red face.

“Uh… Yeah, I got let off early today… So… You two are a thing…?” Takaaki looked back and forth between the two of them. “Hey… aren’t you the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan?” Takaaki raised an eyebrow. Mondo could feel himself sweating badly.

“Y-yes, sir…” Mondo replied. Takaaki narrowed his eyes.

“So… what did you do to make my son make out with you?”

“Father! He did nothing to me! It was consensual!” Takaaki widens his eyes.

“You… consented to this? Wait… is HE the guy you were talking about being in love with!?”

“Yes father…” Taka had his head down, ready to burst into tears. Mondo quickly hugged Taka close, and Takaaki gave them a look before sighing.

“Well… I trust you to pick who you love. If you trust him, then so do I.” Takaaki smiled at the two. Taka raised his face, shocked but quickly changed into a smile Takaaki didn’t know existed.

“THANK YOU, FATHER!” Mondo smiled as well; Takaaki chuckled.

“No need to thank me. But warning, If I find out you hurt my son, I will hunt you down… You just lucky your gang or you haven’t done anything crazy enough to be worth an arrest. But if this happens, I WILL find something to get you arrested for years. Got it?” Takaaki gives Mondo a stern look, which Mondo slowly returns.

“I have no intention of hurting him. You don’t have to worry about finding any dirt on me.” The two stare at each other for a bit before Takaaki laughs, and Mondo soon follows, leaving Taka confused.

“You’re alright uh…”

“Mondo, Mondo Oowada.”

“Mondo Oowada. My new son in law!” Takaaki smiled, and the two men blushed.

“FATHER! We are not married!” Taka yells

“Yet. Not married yet.” Takaaki grins and walks towards the kitchen. “Why don’t you stay for dinner, Mondo? I would love to get to know you more, plus I want to learn how this all started and when you guys got together.”

Mondo couldn’t say no to dinner. He nodded, and he and Taka got comfortable on the couch while Takaaki cooked in the kitchen. Taka snuggled into Mondo, and Mondo kissed Taka’s head as Taka relaxed.

Mondo was smiling wide; _I’ll have to thank Leon for the picture, I guess_. If it weren’t for that, he wouldn’t be where he was now.

Wait…

**_How was he going to explain to either of them that the reason they are together…_ **

**_Is because of a pic of Taka’s ass…?_ **


	12. Blackened Taka (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Taka killed Chihiro instead of Mondo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning! This is pretty sad and I got to say I think I did alright on this!  
> Requested by multigirl

Mondo couldn’t believe his eyes. Someone killed Chihiro… His body hanged limply from the power cord that was used to hang him up. _Who the fuck would do this…?_ Mondo tightened his fists. Chihiro wanted help; he wanted to become stronger, and yet he was dead…

Mondo couldn’t keep the promise he made to him…

Taka gave Mondo a look of nervousness before walking up to him and grabbing his shoulder.

“Hey… I know it is hard for you after last night, but… things will be better.” Mondo gave Taka a small smile.

“Yeah… Let’s hope so…”

“After a certain amount of time, you guys will hold a class trial to discover Chihiro’s killer!” Monokuma handed Makoto the Monokuma file and disappeared as always. Mondo and Sakura were left to protect the crime scene again. Mondo couldn’t help but feel some unease seeing Chihiro’s body just hanging there. He watched as Kyoko examined the body and the room. She soon walked up to him and asked him something.

“How do you feel about all this, Mondo? This has got to be a bit tough on you, I assume.” Mondo gave her a look before sighing.

“Yeah… The kid was soft, but there is nothing wrong with that… When I find out who killed them… I promise I will beat their ass!” Kyoko stared for a bit before nodding, and soon enough, the trial started before Mondo knew it.

The trial started without a second delay; Togami immediately started to blame the serial killer Genocide Jack. Claiming the message, ‘Blood Lust’ could only be left by her.

“Nah… this ain’t my work.” Genocide Jack said calmly in everyone’s shock.

“You expect us just to believe that?” Sakura says sternly.

“Believe me or not. Big Mac, there should be able to tell the difference between my work and the killer's work!”

“Um… are you referring to me?” Makoto asks.

“Who else, Big Mac!?”

“Uh… well… she may be telling the truth… One, all of her victims are killed the same way… killed with sharp scissors to hang them up.”

“Perhaps she simply killed her with by the dumbbell because there were no scissors in the school.” Hifumi argued.

“No scissors? HA, I never kill without my own customized Genocide Jack scissors! And a dumbbell? Who would wanna use such a heavy dumbbell?! Only dumb people, I think!” She exclaimed laughing. “And besides, even if I needed to kill…”

She soon pulled out a pair of her scissors from seemingly nowhere. “TADA! I HAVE A PAIR RIGHT HERE!” She smirked wide, leaving almost everyone shocked.

“WHERE DO YOU KEEP THOSE!?” Hifumi asked scared.

“That is not important! The point is I have them!” Genocide Jack exclaimed.

“Well, there is another reason why it can’t be her…” Makoto mentioned

“Good good! What else?” She smiled with her tongue limping.

“Well… not only that, but all her victims are male… She seems only kill men.”

“True! I only kill adorable little men!”

“Adorable little men…?” Hifumi questioned with fear.

“So… because Chihiro was female and not an ‘adorable little man,’ you wouldn’t kill her?” Taka asked.

“That’s right Tick Tok! I have no interest in killing females. Plus, even if I needed to kill and get away with it… Why would I try to do my typical work? It just makes me look sus! Too obvious!”

“She is not wrong…” Sakura replied.

“I don’t think it was her…” Mondo replied.

The trial continued on evidence being thrown around in and out. They found out Togami was the one who suspended Chihiro like that, and Mondo would have beat him if it wasn’t for the fact it was against the rules. They started to question where the murder took place. They slowly discovered the scene must have happened in the men’s locker room.

“How could Chihiro get in the men’s locker room, to begin with?” Taka asked. Mondo raised an eyebrow.

_Men’s locker room…? But the only people who should have known about him being a boy was Taka and me…_

“Easy… Allow me to show you. Monokuma, may we take a break to look back at the crime scene? I promise it will make things much more interesting in the trial.” Kyoko proposed.

“More interesting you say?! Well… ah what the heck sure!” Monokuma exclaimed, smiling like a psycho. Everyone headed back up to see the body. Mondo and Taka had a feeling as to where this was going. They gave each other nervous looks.

“I want one of you guys to examine the body thoroughly.”

“Uh… it’s probably better if I don’t run my hands on a dead girl’s body…” Taka said quieter than normal

“I have religious reasons, you know…” Yashihiro argued

“I’ll do it.” Sakura stepped up.

“But you’re a girl you shouldn’t have to… Just let one of the boys do it…” Aoi argued

“No, it’s fine… I think Chihiro would prefer a girl check anyway.” Sakura mentioned.

“OH! Is this some girl on girl action!?” Genocide Jack commented with hearts in her eyes.

“EW! NO!” Aoi angrily said.

Sakura put her hands together in prayer before she began to check. She soon backed up in a panic and began to sweat.

“IT CAN NOT BE!”

“What!? Is something wrong!?” Aoi asked, worried.

“Chihiro… Chihiro is… A MAN!” Sakura exclaimed. Everyone gasped, including Taka and Mondo, to hide the fact they knew; Kyoko was the only one not surprised.

“Well, this certainly IS interesting… ALRIGHT everyone back on the elevator!” Monokuma exclaimed.

Everyone returned, and the trial continued. Everyone knew the truth, and now it had to be a male who killed Chihiro. Mondo looked at Taka, who was sweating a little.

_I left him with Chihiro last night after we trained… He didn’t do it, did he…? But he is the only other person who could have known about Chihiro’s secret! How else could the killer have known to switch the rooms?! Did he do it to confuse us or to keep his secret…?_

_What is Taka’s secret…?_

“Even with all of this, we are no closer to finding the killer…” Celeste sighed.

“Celeste… Can you tell them your testimony?” Makoto asked, eyes filled with hope.

“Hm? Well alright... I saw Chihiro last night. He was carrying a sports bag filled with what seemed to be a **tracksuit**.”

“And Chihiro died at night, right? Around 2 am… and we can conclude he must have met with the killer that night to exercise… We just need to figure out who he met with.” Makoto explained.

“But me and Aoi invited him many times, and he always declined.” Sakura commented

“Probably cause he was afraid of you finding out the truth.” Yashihiro explained

“Well, I doubt the killer will just say it was them…” Mondo commented with a scowl. He looked at Taka again, who looked like he was sweating bullets now.

_I can’t let you go, Taka… I don’t know why the fuck you did it… but I can’t let you die…_

_I won’t let you die…_

“Looks like we are stuck again…” Celeste sighed.

“No… We just need to talk about the tracksuit more…” Kyoko said. “Something will come up if we just keep talking. So why did Chihiro pick the tracksuit he had?”

“I know! Because it was the same color as the killer’s!” Taka declared; His sweat was gone now. He must have calmed down.

“So… You’re saying that the killer had the same **blue tracksuit?** ” Mondo said, purposely mentioning the color. “My tracksuit is black!” Taka gives him a look that Mondo noticed. Mondo gave a sad smile at Taka and a thumbs up. Taka’s face went pale.

“Wait!... Mondo, what did you say?”

“Huh?” Mondo acted confused.

“You said blue tracksuit and yet… Celeste never mentioned the color… So how would you know about the color!?”

“Celeste… What color was Chihiro’s tracksuit?” Togami asked.

“As a matter of fact, it was… blue.” Celeste said.

“And who did you tell this to?” Makoto asked

“I only told you Makoto…”

“So Mondo, how would you have known the color!?” Makoto exclaimed.

“I’m sure he just happened to see it last night…” Taka came in.

“Well, I did pass by him last night… I just happened to see it…” Mondo lied.

“No… you couldn’t have… Celeste mentioned that Chihiro hid the jacket in his bag. You couldn’t have seen it unless you are the one who met with him!”

“NO! It was not Mondo! It was me! I killed him!” Taka screamed.

“Taka… I know you are good friends with Mondo, but you can’t cover his crime…” Aoi said quietly.

“NO!! I’M NOT LYING IT WAS ME!” Taka screamed louder.

“I had my eyes on Mondo from the start. Mondo knew Chihiro was a male before any of us.” Kyoko stated, causing everyone to look at her, surprised.

“Huh, how did you find that out?” Hifumi asked.

“Mondo tends to refer to girls as ‘chick’ and boys as ‘kid.’ Once we found the body, Mondo was referring to Chihiro as ‘kid’… That’s when I knew he knew something we didn’t.”

“You noticed such a small detail!?” Hifumi exclaimed.

“…So what you’re suspecting me over a slip of the fucking tongue? Your gonna need more proof than that!” Mondo screamed, hoping to look more suspicious and more evidence to be stacked against him.

“NO! We do not need more proof! MONDO! You know you didn’t do it!” Taka yelled, but no one was listening to him anymore.

“True, this is hardly complete proof.” Kyoko calmly stated.

“Well, I feel maybe I should bring in this piece of evidence I found…” Hifumi said as he brought out an e-handbook. “I found this in the sauna, but I have no idea who it belongs to, and I can’t turn it on…” Taka widen his eyes. That was Chihiro’s handbook, the one he destroyed in the sauna.

“It must be Chihiro’s!” Makoto exclaimed. “But why is it broken? I thought these were almost indestructible…”

“Almost is the keyword there. There is a weakness it seems, and the killer found it.” Kyoko stated.

“Monokuma, what is the weakness to the e-handbooks?” Sakura asked.

“But if I tell you… Everyone might start breaking them…” Monokuma said sadly.

“We have no reason to, so tell us!” Aoi demanded angrily.

“Well… only if you promise not to break them willy nilly! The weakness is **HEAT!** These babies can’t handle high temperatures!”

“High temperatures…?” Hifumi said, confused.

“That would make sense considering where you found it. The sauna can get to high temperatures the killer must have known the sauna breaks the handbooks.”

_No… no, no, no! They are going to say Mondo broke it because he knew about the handbook’s weakness!_

“Makoto! You have to listen to me! MONDO IS NOT THE KILLER!” Taka was crying now. “Please!”

“Taka… you know yourself that Mondo had the chance to find out about the weakness… you two had an endurance match in the sauna, and Mondo had all his clothes on… he must have left his handbook in his pocket, and it broke…”

“But I also knew about it because he told me! Yes, Mondo met with Chihiro, but I was also there! I saw them! HE DID NOT KILL HIM!”

“I’m sorry Taka… I know you don’t want to believe it, but we can check his handbook right now. I suspect his handbook is Leon’s, not his own!” Mondo widens his eyes, and Taka clenched his fists.

“Mondo, please just say it… Say I was there please…” Taka begged.

“So Mondo, if your handbook isn’t broken, then show us!” Makoto exclaimed

“You don’t need to see… I’m sorry Taka… I know you want to protect me, but… it’s true… I killed him…” Taka felt his heart stop.

“MONDO NO!” Taka screamed; he didn’t want everyone to die for him. He didn’t want Mondo to die for his crime. He wanted to take his execution and be done, but Mondo wasn’t allowing it.

“TIMES UP! Pull the levers and vote for the blacken!” Everyone voted for Mondo except for Taka, who voted for himself.

“Did you pick the right one or the dreadfully wrong one!?” The slot machine spun and spun before it landed on Mondo. The buzzer rang, and giant X’s appeared on Mondo; everyone froze. Time seemed to have stopped. They were wrong…?

“WRONG! THE KILLER WAS NOT MONDO!” Monokuma laughed a sick laugh.

“No… everything pointed to him… he confessed… this has to be a mistake!” Aoi screamed.

“Nope, I don’t lie! He was not the killer!” Monokuma smirked.

“Then Taka… Was telling the truth…” Makoto backed up, barely able to stand. He was so sure it was Mondo… But Taka screamed it was him, yet Makoto didn’t believe him…

“Yep! The killer of Chihiro Fujisaki is ISHIMARU KIYOTAKA!” Monokuma exclaimed.

“Why…? WHY MONDO!?” Taka screamed, walking up to him, who held his head down. “You knew it was me the moment they found out Chihiro was a boy! SO WHY!?” Taka grabbed Mondo’s collar and pulled him to look him in the eyes. “Why couldn’t you just say it was me… I don’t want everyone to die for me…”

“Mondo, you lied…” Makoto said.

“MONDO, HOW COULD YOU!? YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO US!? TO YOU!?” Aoi screamed.

“I couldn’t let Taka die…” He slowly said. Taka’s breath caught in his throat.

“What…?”

“I COULDN’T LET YOU DIE TAKA!” Mondo screamed, leaving everyone shocked. “I knew it was you to moment they found out Chihiro was a boy… but the idea of seeing you killed in front of me… I couldn’t take it! I refuse to let you die!”

“But to sacrifice everyone else just for me… Mondo that is selfish, and you know it!”

“GOD DAMNIT, I KNOW, BUT I DON’T CARE!” Mondo screamed, causing Taka to flinch.

“Why did you kill Chihiro Taka…?” Makoto asked. Taka froze in nervousness, his secret… the thing he never wanted to mention again…

“Well, let’s watch the clip of the killing in action to find out!” Monokuma said eagerly. He pressed a button, and suddenly a tv showed up. It showed static for a bit before playing the killing in action.

_“Good night Mondo! Thank you for the training and for trusting me!” Chihiro said happily_

_“No problem kid! You’re strong, you know that… much stronger than me…” Mondo said as he walked out the room. Leaving Taka and Chihiro alone._

_“I am glad you trusted us with your secret Chihiro! It certainly helps to know that some of us are willing to talk about it.” Taka smiled, which Chihiro returned._

_“Yeah… You were right; we should bring them up now rather than later… You are a genius for mentioning the idea Ishimaru-Kun!” Taka froze. ‘Genius…? No, I am not a genius…!’_

_“Chihiro, I am not a genius… I just work hard…” Taka said slowly._

_“Oh… but wasn’t your grandfather the Prime Minister of Japan? I heard he was a genius… Surely you are the same or similar?” Taka froze again._

_‘No… no No, NO! I am not the same as him…! I am not a genius… I deserve everything I achieve! WE ARE NOT SIMILAR AT ALL!’_

_“I AM IN NO WAY SIMILAR TO THAT MAN!” Chihiro jumped in fear._

_“I-I’m sorry… I thought…” Chihiro was crying a little from the yells._

_“YOU THOUGHT WRONG! I am not my grandfather… I am not a genius… I am better than him! AND YOU!” Taka grabbed the dumbbell by his feet, and in a simple second, it hit Chihiro’s head, and his body hit the floor in the locker room…_

“Taka… you…”

“My grandfather was once the Prime Minister of Japan… You should all know him as Toranosuke Ishimaru… He was a genius… He never had to work towards anything… he never knew failure and thought he would never come to know it… He became prime minister with ease, but his genius mind is what allowed him to fall… He fell into a corruption scandal and was forced to step down… His business soon fell afterward, and my family was left in debt that has yet to be paid off… No one respects us anymore…”

Everyone was quiet, even Mondo. Mondo did not know about Taka’s secret, Mondo mentioned his, but Taka said he wasn’t ready to tell his yet. He didn’t think it was something THIS big.

“Geniuses are my enemies, and I hate being referred to as such… So when Chihiro said I was a genius and assumed I was like my grandfather… I lost it… I blacked out, and next thing you know, he was dead…” Everyone stood wide-eyed at Taka’s explanation. He never wanted to kill Chihiro…

“I planned on being the Prime Minister to restore our family’s name… But then we became trapped in this sick killing game! I was expecting to be caught! I was hoping to be caught! But I was also scared of death so I just guys figure it out and delay the execution, but then Mondo took the blame… AND YOU GUYS DIDN’T BELIEVE ME!”

“So the reason why you switched the rooms was to protect Chihiro’s secret…?” Kyoko asked, to which Taka nodded.

“He told Mondo and me… I had to do something… I couldn’t just let his secret get out that easily… It was my last apology…” Taka fell to his knees, and he was crying waterfalls. “I KILLED HIM! I KILLED CHIHIRO!” Mondo felt his heart get tugged left and right. He leaned down to Taka and hugged him close. Taka had no strength to push him away.

“Why… why couldn’t you just let me die and take my punishment…? Why do you have to let me live knowing I killed my entire class and the one I loved…?” Mondo tensed up at love and backed up tears in his eyes.

“Love…? Who do you love…” Mondo couldn’t continue the conversation; he was interrupted by a kiss from Taka. The kiss was long and hard, full of anger, fear, and love… He didn’t care about the gasps of his classmates. He only cared about Mondo. He wanted to hold Mondo close, so close they couldn’t be separated. Mondo kissed back, and Taka only cried more.

“So, are you two love birds done?” Monokuma said, breaking the mood. “You two are cute and all, but I’m afraid I need to dish some punishments out!” Taka went pale along with everyone else.

“NO! MONDO, PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!” Taka screamed, holding Mondo close. Mondo was crying, and many were begging for their lives. Some just stood there in fear.

“Sorry Ishimaru! Or rather I should say congratulations! You fooled everyone and get to go to the outside world! Here is your diploma!” Monokuma shoved a piece of paper in Taka’s pocket and appeared back on his chair. “ALRIGHT! I have a very special punishment for everyone! Well, except for Ishimaru, of course.” Monokuma grinned.

“MONDO! EVERYONE, I AM SO SORRY!” Taka yelled crying. Everyone gave sympathetic looks towards Taka. They didn’t look at Mondo though, after all, he basically killed everyone for Taka…

“IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!” Monokuma screamed, he slammed the big red button in front of him, and soon enough, chains came out and pulled everyone one by one to their executions. Taka held onto Mondo close; soon enough, the chain came and hooked onto Mondo’s neck. It tried to pull him away to his execution. Taka held on for as long as he could before Mondo began to lose air and loosen his grip allowing him to be pulled out to his execution.

“MONDO!!!” Taka screamed; Mondo smiled a sad smile.

“I love you…” Mondo was pulled away through the execution door. Taka sat on his knees, tears pouring down his eyes. He pushed himself up and ran to the fence; he watched Mondo get strapped onto the motorcycle. Monokuma revved up the engine and sent Mondo riding into the circular cage. The bike spun and spun around the cage, and soon, the cell started to electrify. It zapped Mondo and melted his body to mush. Taka couldn’t see due to the bright light, but he could no longer see Mondo in the cage once it was done. Soon enough, out the machine on the other side of the cage was a container of butter. Taka slowly walked up to the container and held it in his hands. Tears dropped onto the box, and Taka fell to his knees again.

He was gone… the one man he loved was gone… all that was left was his jacket and butter… Taka couldn’t think anymore… He had nothing now… prime minister meant nothing to him… What was the point of being prime minister if his brother, friend, and love was gone…?

“Cheer up Ishimaru! You get to go outside now!” Monokuma cheered; Taka didn’t listen; he simply took the butter and jacket and walked to his school dorm. He flopped on the bed, placing the butter on the nightstand. He held the coat close to him as he wept, he didn’t know what to do now… perhaps he would just stay here till he died… maybe he would end himself now… he didn’t know…

He just wanted to see Mondo again… He wanted to apologize to Chihiro…

Maybe if he begged, Monokuma would kill him?

Regardless, Taka seemed to have lost all emotion; he simply laid on the bed and held the jacket close to him. It was his only comfort left. He laid there for days falling asleep and waking up only to see the same jacket and room. Monokuma tried to get him to move or convince him to go outside, but he simply laid there. Eventually, he gave up, deciding he would just let him weep in his despair.

Taka didn’t care anymore anyway… he decided he would wait for death to come…

“Mondo… I’ll be there soon…” Taka said as he fell asleep for the final time.


	13. Yandere Mondo [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo has been killing people for Taka and only Chihiro knows the truth.  
> Mondo will kill anyone who gets in his way of winning Taka's heart... even his best friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Yandere Mondo story! No NSFW this time. Since I will be writing another story that will be forced NSFW eventually.  
> This is longer than most so I hope you enjoy!  
> Requested by Kirionic

Taka sighed as he headed to the infirmary. He was beaten up again after giving two boys detention slips for running in the halls. Some teachers thankfully caught them, so he didn’t have to worry about reporting them. So here he was bruised-up and bleeding, walking down the hall to get some treatment from Mikan. He finally makes it to the infirmary, where Mikan greeted him.

“G-good m-morning… AHHH!” She screamed, seeing Taka’s face. She quickly led him to the bed and began to rummage through cabinets to get bandages and disinfecting alcohol. She began to clean his wounds, which he winced and whimpered at the stinging. She patched up any cuts and bruises she could. “A-alright Ishimaru… They s-should heal in a few days… P-please try to keep yourself out of trouble…” Taka smiled and thanked Mikan and headed out the room. He looked at his watch and noticed it was lunchtime, so he headed down to the cafeteria and sat at his usual spot with Mondo and Chihiro. The two talked and hadn’t seen him entered the cafeteria until they felt the table’s weight shift. They looked over, and quickly their faces became full of worry and anger.

“Ishimaru-Kun!? What happened!?” Chihiro exclaimed; Taka smiled and responded.

“I simply dealt with some boys in the hallway. They got angry and attacked me after I gave them detention for running in the halls. They will be punished accordingly, so there is no need to worry. Mikan said the wounds would heal in a few days.” Chihiro’s worry died down after hearing that, though Mondo was not as worried, he was pissed as hell.

“You got any idea what they looked like…?”

“Uh… One was tall, about your height, with black hair. The name is Max, I think… The other is a bit shorter with brown hair, has a skull t-shirt on don’t know his name… Why do you ask?”

“Want to make sure I know who the beat the hell out of the next time I see them.” Mondo replied calmly.

“Mondo! Do not hurt them! I do not want you getting in trouble for me!” Taka yelled. Mondo smiled, seeing Taka worry for him. _Don’t worry, Taka… It will be fine as long as no one knows it was me…_ Chihiro gave Mondo a look of concern.

“Alright, fine, but if they do something to you again or right in front of me, I won’t hesitate to clobber them!” Mondo exclaimed. Taka smiled and began to eat his small lunch, which was mostly rice and some beef. Taka never seemed to have time to make a proper meal, but he tried so Mondo wouldn’t become worried. Once lunch ended and everyone finished eating, they headed off to their class. Mondo stood very close to Taka, with an almost protecting aura with a hint of danger. Taka didn’t think much of it, but everyone else they walked by certainly was confused, and Chihiro seemed nervous. Mondo wouldn’t let anyone hurt Taka on his watch… If someone did try, he would make sure they don’t see the light of day tomorrow.

Class went off like normal, and everything went fine. Once the final bell rang, Mondo and Taka walked out, heading over to their dorm rooms. They hanged out in Mondo’s room for a fair bit before nighttime, which they then said their goodbyes. Taka headed to his room to sleep for the night.

The next day was Sunday, so classes were not going on. Taka didn’t have plans for Sundays other than studying and joining friends who invited him to hang out. However, the only people who asked him to anything was Mondo, Chihiro, and Makoto. Everyone else either did not know him or were not interested in inviting him to any hangout, it seemed. Taka showered and changed into another uniform he had; he then began to head to the cafeteria to get breakfast from Teruteru. He met up with Mondo and Chihiro again, who seemed to be in a bit of a fuss. He sat down, and the two quickly stopped their conversation and got to eating. Taka raised an eyebrow.

“Is something wrong? Do not let me stop your conversation.”

“Oh! It’s nothing, Ishimaru-Kun! We just finished as you sat down.” Chihiro had a small smile as he began to eat. Only Ishimaru and Mondo knew Chihiro’s real gender at the moment, but Chihiro currently works out with Mondo to get stronger to have the confidence to come out.

“Yeah bro, don’t worry! We just had a little argument. It ended right as you showed up.” Mondo grinned. Taka looked at them but soon smiled.

“Well, as long as you two are getting along.”

The day went off quite casually after that. Taka spent most of his free time studying, looking over his notes more than ten times in the span of a few hours. Soon his watch went off. 6:00 pm, the time he would usually go to exercise in the locker room a little before he did his night routines. He grabbed his gym clothes and headed off to the locker rooms. Once he arrived, he heard chatter inside the men’s room.

“You can’t keep doing this Mondo!”

“You don’t understand Chihiro! I love him! I couldn’t let some asshole bullies just get away with beating him up!”

Taka stopped in his tracks. _Get away with beating someone up? Love? Is he talking about me!?_ Taka knew it was wrong to eavesdrop. He felt sweat on his face just thinking about it, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep if he didn’t learn what they were talking about. So he leaned into the door quietly.

“You went too far! You always go too far! I understand being angry and fighting them… but you killed them! And so many others at this point! It’s a miracle the police haven’t found you!”

_Mondo… Killed the bullies…? NO! He wouldn’t…!_

“Tch… Killing them is mercy from me… if I could… I would do much worse… I’d had made them beg for me to kill them!”

“MONDO! I can’t keep letting you do this…” That’s when Taka heard something drop on the floor with a loud thump! He was ready to barge in and stop Mondo, but he only heard more talking.

“Listen, Chihiro… I like you as a friend, and so does Taka… I would hate to have to kill you in this locker room… but I certainly will if I have to…” Taka could hear sniffles and sobs come from the room. Taka didn’t know what to do… Mondo was a killer…? Chihiro was crying… Taka didn’t want to lose his friends, but he couldn’t let Mondo just hurt him!

Taka opened the door with full force, causing shock from Mondo and Chihiro. Mondo had Chihiro pinned to the floor, and Chihiro was crying.

“Mondo, what are you doing!?” Taka yelled; Mondo quickly pulled himself up.

“I was teaching Chihiro some fighting techniques in case he needed to defend himself… Guess I went too hard on him… Sorry about that…” Mondo handed a hand to Chihiro, and Chihiro hesitantly took it. He pulled him up and smiled. “You’re getting stronger, though! I can fucking tell! You were able to catch me off guard a bit.” Chihiro awkwardly laughed, and Taka gave a worried look at Chihiro.

“Well, I was planning to exercise if you like you two could join me.” Taka said in hopes that maybe he could find an excuse for Chihiro to either leave or at least make it, so Chihiro wasn’t alone with Mondo.

“I uh… Think I’m done for today…” Chihiro said quietly. Taka nodded and allowed the small boy to leave the locker room in a hurry. Mondo smiled and gave a thumbs up at Taka.

“Well, I guess it’s just you and me, huh?” Taka nodded and sighed. _He can’t be a killer… can he? Chihiro wouldn’t joke about something like that, though…_

“I will change in the bathroom then return.”

“Huh? Why don’t you change in here? It’s not like I haven’t seen you in your boxers already.” _Crap… he’s right… we did a sauna contest and bathed together once… this shouldn’t feel weird, yet now… I don’t feel safe…_

“Uh… Sure…” Taka agreed; he could feel Mondo’s eyes on him as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his body. He was very tone despite his appearance with his outfit. Mondo watched him closely as he grabbed his gym shirt and slipped it on. He could hear a groan from Mondo, which seemed to be of disappointment, but it was quickly silenced once Taka started to unbutton his pants and pull them down. He felt Mondo's eyes follow his curves and legs. Taka, finally not being able to handle the staring any longer, confronted Mondo.

“Could you not stare at me? It is making me feel a bit… uncomfortable…” Taka looked at Mondo but avoided his eyes, not wanting to make things even more awkward. Mondo gave a look of shock before blushing and turning away.

“Fuck sorry Taka! I always get surprised with how tone you are is all…” Taka sighed and quickly pulled his shorts on.

“It is fine, Mondo. Let us exercise now!” Taka forced on a smile, and Mondo turned and smiled back. The two of them exercised for about an hour or two before Taka began to grow tired. Mondo handed him a bottle of water, and Taka took it without thinking. He drank from the bottle in haste. Once he was done, he returned it to Mondo, who smiled.

“Nice workout bro! We should work out together more often!” Mondo grinned, Taka smiled. He started to forget all about the conversation Mondo and Chihiro had earlier. _No way… Maybe I miss heard them…? Perhaps it’s best not to think about it…_

“Of course, bro!” Taka headed to the locker room shower and turned on the water. Mondo soon followed, taking a shower right next to him. The two showered in mostly silence, but this time it wasn’t nearly as awkward. They even had some conversations in the shower. Once they were done, Taka changed back into his school uniform, and Mondo changed back into his jacket and sweatpants, but he left his hair in a messy ponytail. Taka couldn’t help but blush seeing Mondo with his hair up. He didn’t get to see it often, so it was nice when he did it; it made him look handsome. Mondo noticed his blush and smirked.

“Like my hair like this?” Taka blushed redder.

“It makes you look less ridiculous, so yes…” Mondo pouted, yes, pouted at the response.

“I look good with my hair in my normal style I have ya know.” Taka chuckled, grabbed his gym clothes, and began to head to the door.

“Thank you Mondo. I enjoyed working out with you. I will see you tomorrow.” Mondo nodded, and Taka left the room. Mondo sighed in happiness.

“Maybe I should keep my hair up more often… but I will have time to think about that tomorrow after I deal with **her** …” he suddenly growled. He walked out of the room, plotting his next murder.

Taka woke up around 5:00 am; he did his morning routine and removed some bandages. He then headed out the door for breakfast. He walked into the cafeteria to see Makoto looking around. Taka put a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to jump.

“Relax Makoto. It is only me. Is there something the matter?” Makoto sighed in relief and disappointment, seeing Taka.

“I’m alright, Ishimaru. I’m just looking for Kyoko… She was supposed to meet up with me and talk about her recent case.”

“Her case? What is it about?” Taka asked, curious, and concerned.

“Well… It is kind of classified, but I can say it has to do with the missing students.” Taka could feel his throat close at the phrase ‘missing students.’ “We are trying to find them is the most I can say.”

“Did more disappear on Saturday?” Makoto widens his eyes.

“Yeah… how you know? We got reports from their friends that neither of them was responding to messages and were not in their dorm rooms.”

“I did not see two individuals run in the hall like they usually would… I thought they finally changed, but perhaps they are the missing students…” Makoto gave him a look but did not press the subject.

“I can see why that would make you guess they are missing… Perhaps they are the same people. Here look at this picture of them.” Taka took the picture from Makoto’s hand and froze. It was the two guys who had beaten him up in the hallway on Saturday. Makoto took his frozen expression as Taka has seen them before. He takes the picture back and pats Taka’s back.

“Hey, it’s alright. It wasn’t your fault. We will find them, I promise.” Makoto gave him a small smile; Taka did not return it.

“Yeah… I am going to greet Mondo and Chihiro quickly before class starts.” Taka walks away from Makoto, leaving him confused and a little worried for Taka. Taka quickly walks over to his usual table, seeing Mondo and Chihiro sitting in silence. Taka taps Chihiro's shoulder, and the small man jumps slightly and speedily calms down, seeing Taka.

“Ishimaru-Kun! Did you need something?”

“I need to talk to you about something…”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Not now class is about to start… we can talk after school.” Chihiro crooked his head but nodded anyway. Mondo gave the two a look.

“Something important? I can help if you want.” Taka shook his head fast.

“No need Mondo! I simply want to learn some… programming from Chihiro for a project!” Taka lied, and it was a pretty bad one considering. Most could tell he was lying just looking at him, but Chihiro bought into it.

“Oh! You want to learn some programming? I would love to teach you!” Mondo glanced at Taka. _He is lying… Is he trying to hide something from me…? No… my Taka wouldn’t hide anything from me…_

_But I may want to check in just case…_

Once breakfast ended, Taka for once felt like the classes were dragging on. Even during lunch, he couldn’t wait for the day to end. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

Once the final bell rang, Taka grabbed Chihiro’s hand and hurried to the library. Chihiro squeaked from the pull; he barely had enough time to pack up his stuff for the day. Mondo saw this from the corner of his eye and got up to follow them. Once inside the library, he watched the two go to the very back and begin talking. He hid behind a bookcase and moved some books out the way to get a better look.

“Ishimaru-Kun… I know you want to… get that project done but calm down…”

“Ah yes, the project, haha…” Taka took a note out of his bag and handed it to Chihiro. “This is what I need to learn…” Chihiro raised an eyebrow but took the paper and paled at the note. He slowly handed it back to Taka.

“I see… well, I will help you out, but I will also make a list of things to practice on your own…” Chihiro took out a piece of paper from his bag and his laptop. “Probably would have been better to take us to the computer room…” Chihiro laughed half-heartedly. Taka laughed back with the same tone.

“You can simply show me some tips, and I will practice later…” Taka replied, feeling the same feeling he felt in the locker room. The two began to practice coding and programming. Taka was listening and taking notes on what Chihiro was showing him. Mondo decided it would be better to wait outside the room to confront Chihiro. An hour passed before the two left the room. They were smiling and split off to go to their separate rooms. Once Taka was out of sight, Mondo grabbed Chihiro by the arm and pulled him into his room. Chihiro yelped after being pulled for the second time today and looked to see Mondo giving him a stern look. Chihiro felt his heart stop.

“M-mondo! W-what do you need?” Mondo crossed his arms.

“What did you tell him?” Mondo growled; Chihiro could feel tears coming to his eyes.

“I-I s-simply gave him some practice work…” Mondo slammed his hand to the wall, causing Chihiro to yelp, and tears poured out of his eyes.

“Don’t you fucking lie to me Chihiro! Your face got pale after reading that so-called ‘list’! He figured it out, hasn’t he!? AND YOU TOLD HIM THE TRUTH!” Chihiro was sobbing now. Mondo’s eyes were flaming with anger, and Chihiro was terrified, so he shut his eyes tightly.

“I-I couldn’t lie to him! That w-would be wrong! Besides… I told him that everything you did is for him! He doesn’t need to report you or anything because you only want to protect him and that you love him!” Chihiro semi lied; Mondo suddenly calmed down but still growled a little.

“Well, you’re right about that… Everything I do is for him, and I want to protect him… I can’t do that in prison…” Mondo looked at Chihiro's crying figure and sighed. He patted his back. “Hey… I’m not… as angry… I understand you did not want to lie to him but still… If this ruins my chance with Taka, I may need to kill you… So you better hope things turn out okay… I don’t want to kill you. Besides Taka, you’re the only one I give any fucks for in this shitty school…” Chihiro was still sobbing but nodded. “At least you told him it was for him, right? I’m sure Taka will understand… If not, I will make him understand…” Chihiro opened his eyes at that.

“What… a-are you going… to do to h-him? I-If he doesn’t accept?” Mondo grinned a sick grin that gave Chihiro shivers down his spine.

“I will give him an offer he can’t fucking refuse…”

Tuesday morning hit like a truck for Taka. He woke up and barely got himself together. The ‘notes’ Chihiro gave him stuck like super glue to him.

_‘Yes… Mondo killed those bullies… he’s killed all the bullies who hurt you, not to mention the one girl and guy who confessed to you over the year? They are gone too… Kyoko has been looking for the missing students, but little evidence led to Mondo till Sunday… She confronted him and asked for his testimony, to which he did, and he told me she knew too much and needed to die… She apparently found out that all the victims had some relation with you, but from one glance, she knew you wouldn’t kill someone, so she suspected Mondo and now she’s most likely gone…_

_I am so sorry I never told you…! I wanted to report him so badly! I found out about it on accident one day when he was killing that one girl who confessed to you… but I was so scared… I’m not strong enough to fight off Mondo if he decided to target me next… I didn’t know what to do…! Plus, all the bullies only left me alone after Mondo showed up… I was so selfish...!_

_He does love you Taka. But it’s not nearly as simple anymore… He has an obsession with you! He is willing to kill anyone to have you! So please be careful and if something happens to me do not be surprised… He will most likely find out I have told you and kill me at some point… I wouldn’t stop him either… I think I deserve it…’_

Taka had told Chihiro quietly that day he wasn’t at fault. He was just scared and didn’t know what to do and that he doesn’t deserve anything that Mondo may do to him. Now, Taka was in the same boat. He found out the truth… now what…? Does he report him to the authorities? Does he call 911?

What do you do when you find out the man you have a crush on is a killer…?

Taka walked into class later than usual, not late, but it was only 5 minutes early rather than 10. He sat down at his usual spot, which was in the middle of the class. He had agreed with Mondo and Chihiro to sit in the middle with them rather than the front since they preferred not to be at the very front. He waited for Chihiro and Mondo to come into the room, but they never did… They didn’t show up for any of their classes, it seemed. Taka was worried, panicking even. Did Mondo do something to Chihiro? Did he find out Chihiro told him the truth? His worries calmed down a little once he received a text from Mondo.

_Mondo: Hey bro, I’m at home at the moment. Went to do some biker gang stuff today. Sorry I didn’t tell ya earlier._

_Taka: That is alright Mondo, but please tell me if you have seen Chihiro. He did not show up either._

_Mondo: He’s with me working on some programming stuff. I suggest you come over too; I wanna talk to ya somewhere other than school._

_Taka: You know I have no ride… right?_

_Mondo: Already here to pick you up._

_Taka: WHAT?!_

Taka walked towards the front of the school, and there he was waving with a big grin.

“Hey! Let’s go!” Mondo said. Taka sighed and slowly got on the back of Mondo’s Motorcycle. Mondo passed him a helmet and put one on himself. He only wore them when with Taka, but Taka did not need to know that. Taka wrapped his arms around Mondo’s waist, causing a blush from both of them.

 _I shouldn’t be going over to his house… I should be reporting him to the police… but… I don’t want to lose him…_ _What is wrong with me…?_

They drove off in haste and arrived at Mondo’s house around 3:20 pm. Mondo got off the bike first and opened the front door to his house, revealing… no one…?

Taka raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said Chihiro was here…” Mondo smiled.

“He’s in my room chilling on the bed. Why don’t you say hi to him?” Taka could feel his heart pounding for some reason. Why was he so scared? No, he knows why… He knows Mondo did something… Taka got off the bike with haste and headed to Mondo’s room, and stopped right at the door. He slowly put his hand to the doorknob and opened it. Though the result was not as bad as he expected, he still gasped and widened his eyes.

In the room was Chihiro tied up and mouth covered with some cloth. Chihiro saw Taka and immediately began to scream. Taka wasn’t up for much longer before he felt a piece of cloth on his nose and mouth. He struggled to stay up, but he eventually passed out.

Taka woke up with a small headache. He groaned and slowly lifted himself off the cold ground. Once he felt better, he began to look around the room. It was a basement of some sort. He did not know if Mondo had a cellar, but he did not think about it much before he heard Mondo talk.

“Hey Taka… I love you… you know that, right…? That’s why I did what I did…”

Taka flinched at those words.

“You must love me back considering you didn’t call the police on me all day despite knowing the truth…”

“Mondo… why…?” Taka felt tears prick his eyes. “Killing is wrong… You did not need to kill those people… You could have just told me, and I would have returned those feelings…”

“You could have told me YOUR feelings, ya know.” Mondo scoffed but chuckled. “But that is not the point I want to ask you to become my boyfriend.”

“I refuse to date a murderer!” Taka suddenly screamed, making Mondo sigh.

“I knew it would end like this… Well then, Taka, let me make you a deal.” Taka was confused, but the confusion turned into fear when the basement's light flicked on, and Taka saw Chihiro in Mondo’s arms. Mondo had a knife to his throat, and even worse, Kyoko’s body was in the corner of the room just sitting there… it was lifeless…

“Here the deal Taka, you date me, and Chihiro gets to live. If not, he dies. Why him, you may ask? Well, **he** was the one who told you the truth, right? So it makes sense that if you say no, then it is his fault and should be **punished**.” Mondo growled; Chihiro was sobbing in Mondo’s arms and crying his eyes out.

“Why…? Kyoko is…” Taka started but stopped seeing Mondo grin, and Taka felt his heart stop. His grin was sick, full of malice and insanity.

“Don’t you see Taka? **I did this for us!** I LOVE YOU! So just accept me and don’t make me have to take Chihiro’s life!” Mondo had a tear run down his face, and Taka hesitated. Did he not want to kill Chihiro? Taka wondered for a second until he saw Mondo press the knife to Chihiro's neck harder, causing blood to seep out, and more tears came out of both of their eyes.

“STOP! I LOVE YOU MONDO…! So please just let him go…!” Mondo smiled wide and dropped Chihiro and the knife to the floor. He walked over to Taka and kissed him deeply. Taka did not respond for a bit from the shock but soon kissed back. Mondo’s kiss was full of desire, love, and obsession for the Moral Compass. Taka was mostly letting Mondo do what he wanted; Taka **should** report him; he **should** fight back.

But he didn’t…

Cause he didn’t have the strength to risk losing him forever…

Mondo soon finished and walked back over to Chihiro, smiling like this was a great day for him. “Sorry about that Chihiro! I will take you home okay and remember **not to tell anyone.** You were hanging out at my house, okay?” Chihiro nodded frantically. He was untied and ungagged but soon was knocked out with the same cloth Mondo used on Taka.

“W-why did you…?!” Taka yelled, only for Mondo to interrupt.

“Sorry babe… can’t let you know where this place is…” Mondo gave him one last kiss before doing the same to Taka.

Taka woke up again with a small headache, but instead of the cold floor, he was lying on Mondo’s bed, and a glass of water was left on the table beside him with a note.

_Drink this and meet me in the living room. I’m making us dinner tonight!_

_Ps: No, I did not drug the water_

Taka stared at the glass before slowly taking it and drinking it. Once he finished, he left the room and saw Mondo coming out of the kitchen with two stir fry plates.

“Babe, your up! That’s good. Here.” Mondo passed him a plate of food and sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. Taka stared at his food and soon looked at his watch at 6 pm. He would need to go to bed soon…

“Taka, hurry and eat! If you don’t, I may have to eat it myself… and something else.” Mondo smirked, causing Taka to blush and get nervous. He quickly ate and noticed Mondo still staring at him.

“Is… there something wrong Mondo…?” Taka slowly asked after swallowing another bite. Mondo smiled.

“Just loving how cute you are.” Taka blushed and soon finished eating.

“Mondo… I want you to stop killing others for me…” Mondo crooked his head and chuckled.

“I can’t babe… I know it bothers you, but I’ve already started… If anyone gets in the way of us or hurts you... Well, you know what I have to do…” Taka flinched and looked at his watch again, 6:10 pm… Time was moving so slow now it was killing him.

“Don’t bother looking at your watch, your sleeping here tonight.” Taka widens his eyes.

“WHAT!? Mondo, you cannot be serious!”

“Of course I am. I have some pajamas for you and got one of your uniforms if you need to change tomorrow.”

“How did you… you know what, don’t answer that…” Taka shuddered, thinking Mondo may have rummaged through his room without him knowing.

“Well, go change in my room the clothes should be on my bed. Oh, and we are sharing my bed.” Mondo smirked; Taka went pale. “I won’t do anything to ya… yet…” Mondo laughed. Taka laughed half-heartedly, knowing he may end up having to do that with Mondo is scary yet arousing, but he certainly wasn’t going to be ready anytime soon.

Taka changed, and Mondo changed soon after. The time went by slow; Mondo was mostly hugging Taka in his arms and nuzzling into him. Taka couldn’t help but smile at Mondo like this. Taka was in such a conflicted state. It was moments like this Taka would forget about all the horrible stuff Mondo did. Mondo just seemed like a puppy who wanted attention from his owner.

But then Taka would remember everything he did. Dread would seep into him then. He would freeze up and get worried. What if he kills hundreds of people for him? He was willing to kill their friend Chihiro just to get to him… But it seemed like he did not want to…?

Maybe with enough love and attention. Mondo would change. Perhaps he could stop him from killing anyone else…

Mondo interrupted his thoughts. He picked up the man bridal style and began carrying him to his room. Taka blushed a deep red.

“MONDO, THIS IS NOT NECESSARY!” Taka yelled. Mondo chuckled.

“Yeah, but seeing you embarrassed is fun.” Mondo put him gently on the bed and closed the door. He got in the bed with him and began to cuddle into Taka again. He spooned him close and tightly like he never wanted to let go of him.

“Taka, I love you…” Mondo mumbled as he fell asleep.

“…I love you too…” Taka replied

 _I’m in love with a criminal…_ Taka thought to himself before falling asleep.


	14. Mommy Taka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo's biker gang joke about Taka being their Mom. Mondo found this funny until his class starts to call him mom as well but they were serious about it. It's getting out of hand... 
> 
> Because if the Taka is the mom... then who is the dad...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all for everyone being patient! I will try to get more stories done today so I can upload more requests but they have piled up since I haven't had time to write recently cause of finals. But please enjoy this regardless!
> 
> Requested by Tiramitsoo

Taka walked through the halls of school proudly. Hall monitor armband wrapped nicely on his arm. He was waiting for any troublemakers to pass them so he can punish them accordingly. Though the day has already ended, he wasn't going to let anyone break the rules around him.

Taka was about to meet Mondo at the front of the school when he suddenly saw Takemichi running through the halls up to Taka.

"No running in the halls Takemichi!" Taka yells, making Takemichi halt in his tracks. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever mom, I don't even go to this school…" Takemichi mumbled. Taka rolled his eyes before Takemichi continued. "Anyway, boss is waiting for ya. He wants to have you get to know the rest of us more apparently…" Taka nodded.

"I am heading over right now. I am simply making sure no troublemakers pass me unnoticed!" Takemichi chuckled. "Whatever you say man…"

Taka met up with Mondo, and after forcing him to wear a helmet, much to his distaste and Takemichi amusement, he rode with him to the gang's hangout spot. It was an abandoned house with somehow working electricity. The house was old though; the doors creaked, and so did the floor as they went inside. A bunch of men was gathered up in the living room watching tv. He could only recognize Daiya really, as he had met him before when he went over to Mondo's house one day. It was small though, so most of them were sitting on the floor trying to see what they could, with the few of them on the dusty couch.

"Alright boys! Taka is here, so try to get along and don't do no dumb shit." Most of the boys mumbled an okay or just hmm in agreement, their eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Come on and watch this with us. It's getting to the good part!" Hashihiro yelled as they heard a scream come from the tv. The three walked up and noticed they were watching a horror movie. The serial killer had just killed their first victim it seems. Everyone got comfortable and began to watch as well. Things were normal, and Taka was having a decent time.

Then the sex scene showed up…

"What!? We cannot watch this! This is… unwholesome!" Taka was blushing a deep red. The man may be gay and comfortable with that, but it did not mean seeing the girl moaning in the sex scene was any less awkward for him.

"WHAT!? You can't be serious… It's not even that long!" Daiya comments, Daiya was still in the gang for hangouts but no longer lead them. He gave the position to Mondo. Taka shakes his head and stands up; everyone watched him as he went behind the tv and…

Pulled out the power plug…

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!?" Takemichi yelled.

"Language! We will do something else. I refuse to allow you all to watch those sorts of things while I am here!" The room was filled with groans, and Mondo chuckled. He wasn't surprised this happened; Taka wasn't one to allow people to watch that stuff with him around.

"Damn… This dude is worse than my mom…" Hashihiro mumbled. More chuckles filled the room at the comment.

"So mom… What do we do since the movie was so 'unwholesome'?" Takemichi asked with sarcasm hinted around the word mom. Mondo was laughing now, causing Taka to give him a look.

"We will do something appropriate!" Taka declared.

"Like…?" Mondo asked.

"Uh… Well… We could play a video game instead!"

"I don't think anyone brought a console, did they? Plus, there are like 12 of us? How are we all going to play anything?"

"Well, we could take turns on the Wii I brought…" A deep voice said.

"You have a Wii Rai? I didn't take you as the type to enjoy video games." Daiya comments, surprised. The man named Rai blushed a little. He was a big guy, about the same height as Mondo, but he was a little bulkier. "Well… I didn't know how you guys would react… You all saw me as this serious guy, but I just wanted to hang out on games once in a while… I was worried I would be less manly I guess." Mondo gave the guy a look before slapping his back.

"Hey man, we don't judge here! You like gaming, and there is nothing wrong with that, right guys!?" Everyone nodded and hummed in response. Rai gave a small smile.

"Thanks… Anyway, I have Mario Racers and Bomber guys for now. I can maybe bring something else whenever we meet up again." Everyone nodded again. Rai set everything up, and everyone started to play. Rai was doing the best, and the bikers groaned as he won one game after another.

"Man, you must play all the time at home! You won every match!" Mondo groaned. Rai chuckled.

"Yeah, I play a lot at home… My favorite pass time…" Taka smiled, seeing the gang happy. He enjoyed seeing everyone smile and play around with one another.

"Well, it is getting quite late everyone! I would suggest everyone go home and head to bed! We all have school tomorrow I assume?" Everyone groaned at the mention of school except for Daiya, who grinned, knowing he was free of school.

"I expect all of you to be at school on time! Especially you Mondo, we go to the same school!" Mondo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure thing Taka…"

"Good!"

The day was over, and everyone drove home. Mondo drove them back to the dorms and walked Taka to his dorm. They said their goodbyes and headed to sleep. The next day came quickly for Mondo. He groaned at the alarm clock buzzing and slammed it quiet. He pulled himself together; he made it to class with about 1 minute to spare. Taka smiled, seeing Mondo trying so hard. "Good morning Kyoudai! I hope you had a good night's sleep!" Mondo gave a grin.

"Besides my annoying alarm clock, I had a good sleep!" The teacher came in and began to lecture the class. It was boring to say the least for Mondo. He struggled to stay awake throughout the course but somehow pulled through. Once the lunch bell rang, Mondo yawned and raised out his seat, stretching. Taka raised an eyebrow at this.

"Mondo, did you get proper sleep last night? You seem tired." Taka asked, concerned. Mondo shook his head.

"I’m fine Taka, I just… found the lecture a little boring is all.” Mondo admitted.

“Well, I can understand some things being less interesting but make sure you still pay close attention!” Mondo gave a small nod as they walked to the cafeteria.

“MOM!” They heard be yelled through the hall. Mondo was confused, but Taka quickly responded, much to his surprise.

“AOI! You should not shout so loudly while classes are going on!” Aoi rubbed her neck sheepishly. Mondo simply chuckled at the ironic statement Taka made.

“Sorry bout that! But anyway, mom! I need some tutoring for my Math test coming up! I am having trouble with graphing!” Aoi asked, worry seeping into her face. “They said if I have anything lower than a C in the class, I will be cut from the swimming team!” Taka gave her a comforting look.

“Worry not Aoi! I would be happy to tutor you!” Aoi eyes lit up in happiness after hearing that.

“Thank you! I will be in the library after school!” Aoi began to run to the cafeteria.

“NO RUNNING!” She slowed her moments to a fast-paced walk.

“Sorry mom!” Taka sighed, and Mondo just stood there awkwardly.

“Uh… Don’t you feel weird?” Mondo asked him; Taka raised an eyebrow.

“About what?”

“Being called ‘mom’ like that… She seemed like she seriously sees you as a mom.” Taka simply blushed a little and smiled.

“I do not mind; besides, it is nice knowing she sees me as family!”

“But not as their brother or cousin…? As their mom?” Taka nodded.

“Is there something wrong with that?” Mondo shook his head; he was overthinking this. It was Aoi they were talking about. It is probably just her thing.

“Nothing… Let’s head to lunch.” Taka nodded, and they got to lunch. They had about 45 minutes left, so Mondo got lunch from Teruteru and tried not to cringe from his flirting. Taka sat at the table where Chihiro was and opened his packed lunch he made.

“Hello Ishimaru-Kun!” Chihiro greeted, Taka gave a big smile back.

“Hello Chihiro! I see you are doing good today!” Chihiro nodded.

“Yeah… I got to hang out with Leon today! He was nice and showed me some baseball tips! It helped me work on my strength more.” Taka smiled; knowing Chihiro was working so hard made him feel proud to be his friend.

“That is great Chihiro! But make sure you are careful. I know Leon would never hurt you, but I do not want you picking up any… bad habits from him.”

“I will be fine! I hang out with Mondo and I am still pretty much the same!” Taka nodded and scooted over to allow Mondo to sit next to him. Soon enough, like on cue, Leon showed up.

“Hey mom! I heard from Aoi you were tutoring her. Can I join in on it?” Everyone raised an eyebrow for different reasons, not to mention Chihiro was trying not to laugh.

“Leon, I certainly do not mind, but… Please take this seriously. I will not tutor people who do not plan on taking it seriously.” Leon rubbed his head a bit and smiled nervously.

“Yeah, I know I don’t usually care much, but I want to graduate you know… I promise I will listen! I always seem to listen more when you lecture anyway. Your voice is easier to listen to than our teacher for some reason.” Taka gave him a look before smiling.

“Well then, I am flattered! I will most certainly tutor you. Meet us in the library after school.” Leon smiled and nodded.

“Thanks mom!”

“Um… Leon… why are you calling Taka mom?” Chihiro asked, laughing a bit between words.

“Oh! I heard Aoi calling Taka mom when she was talking about her tutor session. I laughed at first, but I guess it stuck with me. It does fit him after all.” Leon grinned, giving Taka a ruffle in his hair, causing Taka to pout. Mondo was frowning, and Chihiro was laughing.

“Mom? Well I suppose it does fit him. He has always been the motherly type.” Chihiro says.

“You see what I mean!? Anyway, I gotta meet up with Sayaka! I promised her I would meet up with her to help make lyrics for our next duet!” Leon waved goodbye and ran off, leaving the table in a mixed mood. Chihiro was giggling, Taka was consent, but Mondo was frowning.

_Why is Taka suddenly becoming a mom to everyone…? Why do I care so much about this…?_

Before Mondo knew it, the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. The three men cleaned up and walked back to class. The day was slow and uneventful. So once the final bell rang, everyone was in relief except for Taka it seemed.

“Alright mom! Let’s get an A together!” Aoi cheered in excitement in front of Taka’s seat. Leon followed and laughed, seeing Aoi's enthusiasm. They soon heard a chuckle coming from the back of the room.

“Mom? You see Taka as your mother?” Kyoko asked amused, Makoto was smiling as well.

“Well I mean, it does make sense. Seeing how he acts with all of us.” Makoto says; Kyoko chuckled again.

“Yeah! He’s basically a second mom!” Leon grinned.

“I see… well, I have no problems with it. I was simply curious.” Kyoko began to walk off and Makoto followed her. Mondo gave them a look before turning back to Taka and them.

“So… If Taka is the mom, then who is the dad?” Mondo asked. Aoi put a finger to her chin before shrugging.

“Don’t know. Haven’t decided.”

“HUH!?” Mondo yelled, causing the three to jump. He immediately realized what he did and calmed down.

“Sorry bout that…” Mondo mumbled.

“Does it matter who dad is?” Leon asked. Mondo shook his head fast.

“No…! I just was curious…” Taka gave him a look before he picked up his backpack.

“Well if you say so Mondo. But please know if anything is bothering you, you can always tell me!” Mondo nodded and watched as the three walked off to the library. Mondo sighed; he needed something to take his mind off the mom stuff. He walked off to Chihiro’s room to hang out with him. The two simply played some COD Zombies to pass the time. Chihiro was yelling at Mondo about how he kept dying so early. This honestly scared Mondo a little, only cause Chihiro doesn’t yell much. He only yells when he was gaming, but of course, Mondo knew this was simply gaming rage, so nothing against him.

Once it hit about 8 o’clock, Mondo said goodbye to Chihiro and headed to his room. He almost instantly fell asleep.

_“Hey Taka!” Mondo greeted._

_“Hello Mondo!” Taka greeted back with a huge grin. “Guess what!? I have decided who should be the dad!” Mondo felt his heart get tugged._

_“The fuck you mean you decided who should be the dad?!”_

_“Well, you asked, and I have decided who should be the dad! It is…”_

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Mondo groaned and knocked his alarm clock off his desk. It hit the floor harshly, causing the batteries to fall out and roll to only god knows where. Mondo groaned but didn’t push himself to get up this time. _The fuck was that dream…?_ Mondo should get up and get to class before he got an earful from Taka. But Mondo decided that he would take the earful if it meant he could get his shit together.

Mondo laid in the bed for a reasonable extra hour before finally straining himself up and out of bed. He forced himself to go into the classroom and hoped that the whole mom thing would die down.

Boy he was dead wrong…

“Mother, it seems Mondo has arrived at last.” Kyoko called. Mondo flinched hearing Kyoko call Taka Mother. _Even her…?_ Soon enough, Taka was marching himself over to where Mondo stood. He had a stern look on his face, one he found hot and scary at times.

“MONDO! You are late by a whole hour! Explain yourself!” Taka demanded sternly.

“Uh oh! He made Mom mad!” Yashihiro laughed, earning himself a glare and a growl from Mondo, quickly making him shut up.

“Look, I had a rough time sleeping… I won’t let it happen again, k?” Taka gave him a look of concern now.

“Oh I see… Are you sick Mondo?” Taka put his hand against Mondo’s forehead, trying to feel for a fever. Mondo blushed a deep red and pushed his hand away.

“I’m fine Taka! Just a dream messed me up…” Taka crooked his head and then sighed.

“Well, as long as it does not happen again.”

“Yes, I would prefer not to hear ‘mother’ yell more than they already do.” Togami commented. Mondo cringed at that. Even Togami was calling Taka his mom!?

“Yeah yeah, whatever…” Mondo sat in his seat in a worse mood than he woke up with. Everyone was just so casually calling Taka mom, and it was getting on his nerves. Especially since they had not decided on a dad…

What…? Why was that the problem? In fact, why was this a problem at all for him? He shouldn’t care…

Oh who is he kidding…

He wanted to be the dad… It was not because he wanted to be seen as a parent, but because that meant he and Taka would be seen as essentially a couple.

But who was he kidding. He would never be seen as a husband to Taka… They were exact opposites… Taka was kind, caring, and smart…

Mondo was loud, rude, and stupid… he would never be paired with Taka…

The bell rang for lunch, and Mondo sighed as he picked himself up to get lunch from the lunchroom. He didn’t wait for Taka; he wasn’t in the mood right now. He silently grabbed his food and sat in his usual spot. He ate in silence, causing concern for Chihiro, who sat across from him.

“Are you okay Mondo?” Chihiro asked.

“I’m fine Chi…” Mondo grumbled as he finished his food. Chihiro did not want to pry, so he let it go. Soon enough, Taka entered the lunchroom and sat next to Mondo.

“Kyoudai! You left without me!” Taka pouted, and Mondo couldn’t help but feel bad and chuckle at the cute face Taka made.

“Sorry bro… I was starving I couldn’t wait.” Mondo lied, and Taka bought into it quickly.

“Oh I see! Well then, I will excuse this!” Taka started to eat into his simple lunch. Mondo sighed and stared at the ceiling. He stayed like this till the bell rung for class. The three walked to class together but right as they were going to head in the classroom…

“Watch where you’re going donut whore!” A girl shouted.

“HEY! What’s your problem!?” Aoi responded; the girl snickered.

“You think your hot shit just because you’re an Ultimate!?”

“I never even said that!”

“What is the problem here!?” Taka marched to the scene; the girl scoffed.

“This girl pushed me!”

“Yeah! ON ACCIDENT! I was gonna say sorry!” Aoi exclaimed.

“Yeah right, don’t lie bitch!”

“Do not use that language in a school environment!” Taka yelled. The girl laughed at Taka's attempts to lecture her.

“Or what? Your gonna give me detention? Listen hall monitor, I could honestly give a fuck less, and I won’t show up anyway, you fucking vampire.”

“HEY! Don’t talk about mom like that!” Aoi yelled.

“Mom…?” The girl suddenly bursts out laughing again. “You hear this babe? She calls him her mom! What a joke…!” The boy next to her started laughing.

“I could care less for your remarks; you will receive a detention slip. If you refuse to show up, you will have in-school suspension!” Taka dug into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper to give to the girl. The boy, who Mondo now assumed to be her boyfriend, grabbed Taka by the collar and growled in his face.

“Did you not hear her? She said she ain’t going!”

“HEY BASTARD!” Mondo growled. He had enough of just watching from the doorway of the classroom. Not only were they fucking with his friend, but they were also fucking with the man he loved!

“Oh shit! It’s the biker gang leader!” The boy panicked, dropping Taka on his butt, causing Taka to hiss in pain. The girl simply scoffed.

“What’s he gonna do? If he hurts us, he’s gonna get in trouble too!”

“You think I give a FUCK!? Listen, I suggest you two back off! You ain’t gonna fuck with people I care about!” Mondo growled, stomping forward. “I don’t hit girls… But I am perfectly fine with smacking a bitch!” The girl growls.

“Whatever… I’ll leave, but this isn’t the last of me! You only won the battle cause of your ‘dad’ I assume.” The girl stomped off with the man trailing behind her in a hurry to get away from Mondo. Mondo sighed and gave a hand to Taka, who took it and blushed.

“I disagree with the language you used but thank you… I will excuse it…” Mondo chuckled.

“No problem bro! I wasn’t gonna just let them treat you like that. I mean, you are pretty much the most important person to me…” Mondo blushed; Taka was blushing more now.

“The most important person…? Me…?” Taka asked; Mondo nodded.

“Yeah…” Aoi, who had been merely standing there, was now smiling with excitement.

“Hey Taka… Why don’t you ask him?” Taka gives a nervous look to Mondo in which Mondo just gives him a confused one in return.

“Well Mondo… Uh… To make this easier to explain… I want you to be the dad!” Mondo gives him an even more confused look before he bursts into a tomato.

“M-ME!? YOU WANT M-ME TO BE THE…!?” Taka sighed.

“I told you he didn’t like me like that Aoi…”

“NO!” Mondo quickly pulls Taka towards him and hugs him close. “I LOVE YOU KIYOTAKA! I LOVE YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH IT HURTS!” Taka jumps at the yells but hugs back quickly.

“I love you too, Mondo…”

“FUCK YEAH!” They hear Leon yell. Mondo and Taka raise from their hug and look up to see the whole class watching from the door and window. They were all smiling, and some were clapping. Even Togami and Toko seemed happy for the new couple. The two blushed and quickly let go of each other.

“How long were you guys watching!?” Mondo yells out embarrassed.

“Since the bitch came and insulted Aoi.” Celestia answers, smiling her usual smile.

“It seems the class has a dad now.” Chihiro smiles. “I’m glad it’s you Mondo!” Mondo blushes and smiles.

“Yeah! Now mom and dad can have fun ‘wrestling’ at night.” Mondo blushed fifty shades of red when Leon said that. Togami sighed at the remark, Toko, Makoto, and Chihiro blushed at the comment, Kyoko chuckled, so did Hifumi while Yashihiro was full-on laughing. Aoi sighed, Celestia and Sakura shook their heads. Sayaka blushed as well and smacked Leon on the head; Leon groaned in pain.

“Babe…” Leon whined.

“Do not make such lewd comments.” Sayaka said sternly with a blush. Taka crooked his head.

“I do not understand… What he said was lewd?” Everyone stared at Taka with a blank stare. Mondo sighed and patted his head.

“Babe… Just stay innocent…” Everyone laughed except for Taka, who was very confused.

“What do you mean stay innocent!? Mondo!? Explain to me what I do not understand!” Mondo shook his head.

“Taka, shouldn’t we finally get in the classroom?” Mondo said to change the subject. Taka gasped and looked at his watch.

“You are right! Everyone back to your seats this instant!” Everyone groaned except for Kyoko, Togami, and Mondo.

“Don’t worry. No one will be counted as late. I will even end class early today.” The teacher smiles. “I doubt many of you guys are in the mood to work much after that. Well, except Ishimaru, of course…”

Many of them cheered and thanked the teacher. Soon, everyone goes off to do their own thing except for Mondo and Taka, who stay behind. Taka stands on his toes to give Mondo a peck on the lips; Mondo blushes.

“I will give you more if you explain why that comment Leon made was lewd!” Taka exclaims blushing, Mondo groaned, he wanted much more, but he didn’t want to be the one to explain to Taka what Leon meant by ‘wrestling’…

Does he accept the deal or no…?


	15. Mondo's Pain Kink (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo has a pain kink, no he doesn't want to be in pain he wants to...  
> Hurt Taka...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A bit dark. This is has choking and more sadistic elements in it but it shouldn't be anything extreme.  
> Finally finished this! Sorry this took a while! >~<  
> Requested by AnonymousReptilian

Mondo was tossing and turning in his sleep. Trying to get even an hour of sleep was hard. He kept having dreams about…

Hurting Taka…

Not something as simple as punching him or kicking him. The two were dating, and he would never dream of beating him up like that. Instead, he was dreaming of more sexual types of pain. Spanking, light slaps, pound his ass till he is crying…

Mondo didn’t know why he was like this… Why was the idea of being rough, some would even consider cruel, to Taka turning him on this much? He hated it. It was gross to him; the idea of wanting to hurt the one he loved made him want to beat himself.

But he knew it wasn’t going away. He knew he had a pain kink, and it wasn’t going to go away on its own. So now Mondo was mumbling some curses out as he dressed in a tank top and some shorts. He needed to talk to Taka about this, see how he felt; maybe he could help him with his problem.

He knocked on the door to Taka’s dorm, he knew he would get an earful from Taka, but he didn’t care. The door opened; Taka was a light sleeper and often got grumpy when woken up in the middle of the night.

“Mondo… It is 2 am… What do you want? You know I do not like being woken up like this…” Mondo looked at Taka. He was tired; his eyes were drooping, and his back was arched forward instead of straight. He needed to make this quick.

“Sorry, babe… I just needed to talk about something…” Mondo mumbled. Taka raised an eye but allowed Mondo to enter the room. Mondo came in quickly, and Taka closed the door behind them. Taka sat on the bed with Mondo and rubbed his eyes, trying to stay up.

“I know you are tired, so I’ll make this quick. I have a… pain kink…” Taka gives him a look before sighing.

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to be tossed and beaten during sex… I still love you regardless and wouldn’t mind trying it…” Taka mumbled as he got back under the covers. Mondo shook his head.

“No! I don’t want to be the one beaten up! I want to…” Mondo gulped. “Hurt you…” Taka froze a bit from that, which Mondo noticed. “I know it’s fucked up, but I can’t help it. I…!”

“Mondo, there is nothing wrong with that… I will admit I enjoy some roughness while we have sex.” Mondo widens his eyes.

“What!? But you’ve never done rough stuff like this before…!” Taka smiled and raised to peck Mondo on the lips.

“No, but sometimes I imagine you getting… rougher with me… and I enjoy the idea of it. So if you would like to try that this weekend we could, not tonight though, because I want to sleep…” Taka yawned as he laid back down. Mondo sat there pondering for a second. Taka was willing to try it with him… but he was afraid… what if he went too far and hurt Taka badly?

“Taka, can I sleep with you?” Mondo asks; Taka nods and immediately falls asleep. Mondo gets under the covers as well and spoons Taka into him. He falls asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Taka woke up surprised to see Mondo spooning him. Then he remembered that he allowed Mondo to sleep in his room and simply sighed and smiled. He gently moved Mondo's arms and pushed himself out of bed. It was Friday, and they had a day off on Saturday for teacher-parent conferences. It was 6 am, and class didn’t start till 8, but Taka liked to see the sunrise come into his room from his window.

After an hour, Taka was fully dressed and ready for school. Of course, Mondo was still sleeping. He sighed, and soon enough, his alarm buzzed loudly. Mondo groaned and instantly reached over to slam the alarm off.

“Good morning Mondo!” Taka smiled, ripping the covers off him. Mondo groaned more as he pushed himself up and out of bed.

“Morning…” Mondo mumbled. Mondo was not a morning person in the slightest. He hated waking up at seven every day. If he weren’t dating Taka, he would sleep until 9, but he had to wake up, or else Taka would nag him about being late for school. Taka noticed he was grumpy and gave him a peck on the lips, making the biker leader smile instantly.

“Go get dressed, Mondo. We have a free day tomorrow, remember. So we can spend some time together after classes.” Mondo smiled and hugged Taka from behind.

“Alright, babe… I’ll hold you to that.” He gives Taka a nuzzle, causing Taka to chuckle. Mondo soon lets him go and heads to his room to change. Once he was done, he came out and noticed Taka in front of his door waiting for him.

“Let us have an educational day!” Taka smiled big at Mondo, causing Mondo to chuckle.

Mondo honestly was nervous and excited for the day to end. He wanted to try many things, but he was worried he might end up hurting Taka. Finally, after tedious hours of lectures, the final bell rang, and Mondo sighed in relief. Taka was smiling wide as he looked over all his notes and nodded in satisfaction as he packed the notes in a binder.

“Today was a great day! Disappointing, there is no school tomorrow.” Mondo gave Taka a blank look and sighed. Of course, Taka would be disappointed…

“So… Taka… are you still willing to do what you offered last night?” Taka crooked his head.

“What offer? Did I promise to do something?” Mondo felt his face grow pale. _Don’t tell me he forgot…_

“Uh… You know my… pain kink…” Mondo whispers; Taka gives him a look then ponders in thought. Soon though, Taka was blushing a light shade of red.

“Oh… yes… I did agree to that, didn’t I?” Mondo nodded but grabbed Taka’s shoulders.

“Listen, babe… you don’t have to…”

“NO! I agreed and must keep up with my end of the agreement!” Taka was blushing, but Mondo could tell he was nervous. Mondo sighed, knowing Taka wasn’t going to tell him no.

“Alright, but we will use a safe word in case things get too rough, okay? You have to use it if anything I do upsets you.” Mondo says in a loving voice, making Taka calm down instantly and smile.

“Of course. The safe word shall be Motorcycle.”

“Great, now let’s watch a movie and cuddle in my room,” Mondo suggests, and Taka nodded in agreement. They entered Mondo’s room at around 4 pm and got into some more comfortable clothing. Mondo was in his night tank top and shorts while Taka changed into a simple white t-shirt and pajama pants. The two of them cuddled in the bed watching the movie.

“BULLSHIT! SHE SHOULD’VE ENDED UP WITH SARAH!” Mondo screamed.

“Sarah? She clearly should have ended up with Tristan!” Taka exclaims, crossing his arms.

“No way! He was a total fuck boy!”

“LANGUAGE!” Mondo sighed. The movie was over, and the credits were rolling. Mondo was restless, and he looked over to see Taka was unsettled as well. Now that the film was done, both sat awkwardly, waiting for the other to make a move. Mondo ended up making the first move. He leaned forward and kissed Taka roughly, leaving Taka shocked from the sudden force pushed onto him. He was pinned underneath him, hands pinned above his head, Mondo was forcing a make-out session, but Taka was enjoying it.

After about 2 minutes, Mondo finally parted their lips and started to attack Taka’s neck. He bit sucked, and licked all over. Taka moaned and whined underneath him.

“M-mondo… You’re going to leave marks…” Mondo bit extra hard after that, causing Taka to moan in pain and pleasure.

“That’s the point… I want everyone to know your mine…” Mondo licked the wound and pulled himself up. Mondo lifted the tank top over his head and quickly lifted Taka’s shirt off as well. Mondo began to touch Taka’s chest, enjoying the fact that Taka was squirming at the touch. Mondo smirked and soon leaned down to suck on his nipple, hard. Taka moaned, feeling Mondo’s tongue flick his nipple, and his hand pinched the other. Taka felt Mondo bite it and moaned very loudly. Mondo let go of his nipple and smirked at the sight of Taka. He was panting, and Mondo had only sucked his nipples so far.

“You like being abused like that?” Mondo asked. Looking Taka right in the eyes. “You’re the Moral Compass, yet you enjoy being hurt by a Biker Gang Leader.” Taka blushed and began to ramble.

“Q-Quiet you! I am simply holding my end of the agreement!” Taka turned his head away. Mondo growled; he grabbed Taka’s face and forced him to look at him.

“Do not turn away from me…” Mondo growled. Taka gulped but nodded; he could feel his dick rise against his pants. He prayed Mondo wouldn’t notice, but God must have been against him because Mondo saw it almost instantly. Mondo’s smirk returned, and he palmed Taka’s erection roughly. Taka moaned from the harsh treatment of his dick. “Look at ya. Moaning like a bitch in heat.” Mondo laughed, seeing Taka squirm under him. “Well, can’t let ya have all the fun… I want something too…” Mondo pulled his shorts and boxers off himself. Taka gasped seeing how hard Mondo was, he was getting very aroused from this, and Taka could most certainly tell.

“Now… Your gonna deep throat me. I won’t take no for an answer.” Mondo pulled Taka’s face to his cock. It hit him and made the man blush from the contact. Taka had never deep throated before; he had given blow jobs but never could go all the way…

Now Mondo was demanding for it…

Taka slowly took the length into his mouth. He pushed it deep into his mouth before his gag reflect kicked in. Mondo, not wanting to make him puke, helped Taka take his cock into his throat. Taka slowly was able to control his gag reflect; once he did, Mondo’s cock was in his throat, and Mondo was groaning in pleasure.

“Fuck… I can see why guys like this…” Mondo mumbled as he tried to restrain himself from cumming. Taka’s throat was squeezing his cock well, and Taka was crying tears from the pain. His throat was burning, and Mondo thought Taka looked hot choking on his cock. He could tell Taka was enjoying this since Taka was still erect against his pants and attempting to move his tongue so he could get the biker leader to cum. “F-FUCK, TAKA!”

Mondo felt himself cum in Taka’s throat. Taka could taste the bitterness as it went down. Taka squeezed Mondo’s thighs, giving Mondo a signal to let go of Taka’s head. Taka quickly lifted himself off Mondo’s cock; he gasped for air and coughed.

Mondo barely gave him time to recover. Once Mondo knew Taka was okay, he pulled Taka to his hands and knees. Pushing Taka’s face into the bed, he roughly pulled Taka’s pants and boxers off his body. Taka gasped, feeling Mondo rub his ass with his cock.

“Fuck… I never get tired of seeing your ass…” Mondo gave his ass a hard smack, causing Taka to gasp at the pain and pleasure it sent through his body. Mondo smiled and smacked it again, causing Taka to whine, moan, and some tears fell down his face. Mondo was enjoying the trembling Taka underneath him. He loved seeing Taka cry like that; it just made him look so…

Beautiful…

Mondo quickly reached into the nightstand and grabbed some lube he left in there. He squeezed some onto his fingers, trying not to spill it onto the bed. He then pushed a finger into Taka; he almost instantly found his prostate and began to finger him roughly with little time to adjust.

“M-Mondo…! Slow down…” Taka moaned out. It felt good indeed, but he was worried he might get hurt if Mondo went too fast so soon. This was responded with a hard smack on the ass, causing Taka to moan again. His ass stung in pain, and he was pretty sure his ass had a hand mark at this point. Mondo took his fingers out quickly and lined himself to Taka’s hole. He pushed in with little warning but was kind enough to do it slowly. Taka moaning feeling himself get filled up, Mondo groaned, feeling Taka’s tightness around his cock.

“Fuck babe… You’re so tight…” Mondo moved slowly but didn’t take long to speed up. He pounded Taka’s ass fast and hard; Taka’s moans were now muffled in a pillow. He held the pillow close to his face trying to suppress his moans. He felt his cries were loud enough to escape the soundproof room they were in. Mondo smacked his ass the whole-time making Taka jump in pain and pleasure.

Mondo soon flipped Taka onto his back and pounded him. Taka, no longer having a pillow to suppress his moans, had no choice but to moan out loud for Mondo. Taka’s face was red from his embarrassment, crying, and sobs from the pain and intense pleasure. Mondo was enjoying his tear covered face, but part of him was feeling guilty. Taka wasn’t saying the safe word they decided on, so he thought it was fine, and Taka enjoyed it, right?

Mondo didn’t think about it long before he grabbed Taka’s throat. He began to choke him lightly, and Taka gasped slightly. He wasn’t expecting this, and it was a bit much for him, but Mondo looked like he was in pure bliss, and Taka didn’t want to ruin it for him, so he allowed Mondo to continue. It’s not Taka completely despised it anyway.

“You are such a slut for enjoying this… Fuck… but I love you for that…” Taka felt his ass tighten from those words, and he got closer to his release.

“M… Mondo… I-I’m going to….”

“Don’t you dare cum until I do!” Mondo growled, giving Taka a light smack on the face. Taka felt more tears and sobs.

“Y-yes…” Taka sobbed out. Mondo pounded Taka roughly, smacking him every time he felt Taka was about to cum. Taka was praying Mondo would cum soon so he could release as well. Mondo was degrading Taka the whole time, watching him cry under him. Telling him that he was a whore for enjoying this. Taka’s prayers were eventually heard, Mondo was groaning loudly, and his grip on Taka’s neck became tighter.

“FUCK, I’M CUMMING!!!” Mondo came deep in Taka; Taka finally let the bubble in his chest pop. He came hard; he shot cum onto his and Mondo’s chests. He barely able to speak, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he saw white as he felt his throat close from Mondo’s grip. Mondo was groaning and rid out his orgasm. He has never orgasmed that hard before. Once his pleasure died down, he looked at Taka and noticed he wasn’t responding. Mondo instantly panicked.

“Taka…? TAKA!?” Mondo checked his pulse; there was a pulse. Mondo sighed out in relief, his worry was gone, but now he was filled with guilt. Did he go too rough? Did Taka even enjoy it? He was scared that Taka hated it and would be angry and leave Mondo for good.

So Mondo got to work. He then began to clean up himself, Taka, and the bed. Once he was finished, he turned off the light and cuddled in with Taka in the bed. He held him close and kissed his forehead before falling asleep.

Taka woke up in a blur. He groaned in some pain; he felt light-headed. Mondo fucked and choked him so hard that he passed out. He certainly enjoyed it, but he also was not expecting all that on the same night. Perhaps he should’ve used the safe word and ask Mondo to go slower?

Well, what happened is done now. Taka pushed himself up, realizing he is naked still and smelled of sex. He looked at the time, 8 am, certainly later than he would usually wake up. He soon felt around and noticed Mondo was gone, though he wasn’t gone long. Soon Mondo walked into the room with two glasses of water in boxers. He handed one to Taka, who took it eagerly. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until he finished drinking the water; the glass was empty in a matter of seconds.

“Damn, must have worn you out, huh?” Mondo chuckled, Taka blushed and nodded.

“Yes, you went quite rough…” Taka mumbled. Mondo frowned.

“Hey… You know you could’ve used the safe word… I would’ve stopped.” Taka shook his head.

“NO…! I mean…! You seemed so into it and enjoyed it a lot… I didn’t want to stop you, plus I enjoyed most of it. It was just a bit much at the end.” Taka smiled, kissing Mondo on the lips. “Please feel free to do this again, just… warn me.” Taka said, standing out of the bed and heading toward the shower. Mondo gave Taka a look before following; he was worried Taka would prioritize Mondo’s happiness and lust over his well being. Mondo would have to remember to have this be a once a week thing or maybe even once a month.

"You know I love you... Right, Taka?" Mondo asked; wrapping his arms around Taka's waist once they were in the shower.

"I know Mondo. I love you too." Taka replied smiling.

After all, he would hate for Taka to be in pain…


	16. Mastermind Mondo (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the Mastermind wasn't only Junko... Mondo was in on it too!  
> Mondo survived his execution and now he wants Taka for himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Starts off as rape and can be seen as Mondo brainwashing Taka unintentionally.  
> It can also be seen as Taka just ended up enjoying it despite him not wanting to.
> 
> (I actually finished this in a reasonable time! >w<)

Taka was here… He made it to the final trial… All they had to do was figure out the mastermind behind this horrible killing game… Then he could avenge Mondo and get out of this hell hole…

“The real mastermind of this killing game is JUNKO ENOSHIMA!” Makoto declared, pointing his finger at Monokuma accusingly. Taka gave a stern look at Monokuma. The plush began to chuckle, then full-on laugh. Everyone looked at the bear in confusion and fear; why was he laughing? Soon enough, smoke filled the trial room; everyone coughed and stared in anticipation. Once the smoke cleared, Taka could not believe his eyes…

Mondo was standing there, giving his signature grin.

“What up guys?” Mondo asked, giving a thumbs up to everyone. Everyone was astonished. Especially Taka, he was having a breakdown. He saw Mondo die… he saw him get electrocuted to death…

So why was he standing right where Monokuma was…?

Mondo was the mastermind…? He cried for the mastermind…?

“How… how did you survive? We saw you get executed…” Kyoko questioned, shock on her face. She did not see this coming one bit, Taka could tell. No one expected this…

“Well, it’s easy! It wasn’t me who died. It was Junko!” What… Junko died there, not Mondo…? But it was clearly Mondo in the cage!

“No… You are not Mondo… I saw him get killed in front of my eyes!” Taka yelled. He turned his head away from Mondo. He didn’t want to look at him; he couldn’t. Mondo moved from his seat and walked over to Taka. He grabbed Taka’s hand, and Taka froze. It was Mondo’s hand… He was the real deal… Why…

“Bro… I know how much despair you must have been in seeing me die…” Mondo said quietly.

“Why… why did you do this…?” Taka was sobbing now. This was too much for him…

“It’s simple… It all started when my brother died… Died because of my dumbass mistake… He jumped in front of a truck for me on his retirement day because I was fucking stupid enough to get reckless on the road just to prove I was strong…” Mondo held his head down. He seemed generally distressed, but his frown didn’t stay long. He soon was grinning wide.

“Junko came into my life though! She made me see how wonderful the feeling was! When you feel everything is gone! When you have nothing else left! I just wanted everyone else to understand the great pleasure I had! But even better, I wanted to see everyone suffer like I did…” Taka snatched his hands from Mondo.

“You’re sick… What is wrong with you…? You… You are not my bro…!” Mondo walked towards Taka slowly as Taka backed up. Thankfully, Makoto and Kyoko blocked Mondo from getting any closer, causing Mondo to growl.

“Why did you kill Junko? I assume this entire game was her idea?” Kyoko asked.

“Well yeah, and I wasn’t planning on becoming buddy-buddy with any of you fuckers. I was simply a participant. Taka was an exception… After we had the sauna match, I just had to have him… he is so cute; he understood me unlike anyone else. He knew me better than Junko ever could… I **love** Taka!” Mondo had hearts in his eyes. He was staring at Taka with a lust, obsession, and love, none of them have ever seen before. None of them knew how to feel about it.

“Honestly, I don’t think despair was the solution to my sadness… I just needed Taka! He was **all I needed!** I don’t care about anyone else but him… He should’ve died to Hifumi, but I protected him with my own hands. Why do you think you were locked in your room that day?” Taka froze, he remembered now… He was lucked in his room. He didn’t know why but now he knows why… Mondo locked him in the room so he couldn’t meet up with Hifumi…

“Continue about Junko.” Kyoko demanded; Mondo scoffed.

“Once I saw her sister get killed… I knew I couldn’t fucking trust her… She claimed we would be safe, but that was clearly a fucking lie… Once I got the chance, I killed her, which was right after I killed Chihiro…” Mondo paused for a bit after mentioning Chihiro. He didn’t take long to recover though.

“Once I killed her, I put Monokuma on autopilot and then went through the trial with all of you. I then got pulled off to my ‘execution’ after I was voted for, but instead of me on the motorcycle, I had Junko’s corpse put there dressed up as me. You guys really believed she was me.” Mondo laughed loudly, and everyone just stared horrified.

“Seeing you guys cry and weep was nice. Especially cute little Taka over there, he was completely broken. I was even feeling guilty for a bit… I didn’t want Taka to be completely broken and get killed. He is my favorite toy after all…” Mondo smirked. Everyone was disturbed by that. Rightfully so, he was staring at Taka like he was a 5-star meal.

“So are you going to execute us…?” Togami asked suddenly. Everyone panicked at that. They were technically right but also wrong. If Mondo wanted, he could execute everyone right now.

“Well, Junko was one of the masterminds, so you were technically right… So I don’t have a right to kill you, in my opinion. I’m not unfair… but you were not 100% right, so I don’t think you should be able to leave for free…” Mondo seemed to be pondering, questioning his decisions. He suddenly smirked wide, giving Taka a look that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Actually… You know what? I will offer ya’ll a deal right now… Give me Taka, and I will let everyone leave. I won’t stop ya, kill ya, anything. I will let you guys out, and you could even attempt to get the fucking ‘police’ or whatever. I don’t care as long as I get to keep Taka here with me.” Taka widens his eyes.

“W-what?!” Taka exclaimed. Clearly against the idea Mondo was offering, but he didn’t want to keep his friends trapped here…

“There is no way we are handing over Taka.” Kyoko said sternly, standing her ground.

“Yeah! Who knows what you’ll do to him if we let him stay with you!” Aoi yelled.

“Though I would like to leave this hell hole… I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night knowing you may be doing disgusting things to him.” Togami said sternly, glaring at Mondo, disgusted.

“I agree with whatever Master says!” Genocide Jack laughed.

“Y-you guys… you don’t have to…”

“No Taka! We won’t leave you alone with him!” Makoto shouted. Taka had tears in his eyes. His friends would rather stay locked up in this hell hole then escape just to keep him safe… Mondo scoffed and growled.

“Whatever… I gave you a choice, and you didn’t take it…! Everyone back to your rooms; the trial is over! Except for Taka… You’re coming with me.” Mondo smirked. Taka went pale, and Makoto blocked Taka from Mondo.

“No way Taka is going with you alone!”

“Oh? Are you defining me? I still run this school twerp! If you dare try to get in the way, I won't hesitate to execute you for breaking the rules!” Mondo growled, cracking his knuckles. Makoto didn’t back down though, at least not until Taka grabbed his arm.

“Makoto stop! I-I don’t want you to be executed for nothing…” Makoto looked at him, shocked.

“But Taka…”

“Makoto… I appreciate this, but he will kill you if you try to prevent this… he is in control, and I don’t want you all to die in vain…” Makoto hesitated. He was right; regardless if Makoto did anything, Mondo would get to be alone with Taka one way or another. Makoto clenched his fists but backed down. Mondo smirked at his action.

“Good… I won’t have to execute anyone… yet…” Mondo laughed loudly for a bit but soon after stopped. “Alright! Now get to your rooms! No one is allowed out until tomorrow! Monokuma will wake everyone up as usual once I put him on autopilot. Hope you guys enjoy your life in this shitty school!” Mondo smiled. They all headed back up the elevator. Taka stood as far away from Mondo as he could before they got off. Everyone gave Taka a look of worry and concern as they headed off to their rooms. Taka heard the doors lock behind him as his friends disappeared into their rooms. He was guessing Mondo locked them inside.

Taka observed Mondo; Mondo simply waved him to follow him somewhere. Taka, having no choice in the matter, followed him to a private area in the school. It was a simple bedroom, which he assumed was Mondo’s now since Junko was gone. Taka was inside; first, he was terrified. He had no idea what Mondo was planning to do. Mondo entered soon after and locked the door behind them without Taka knowing. Mondo then came up behind Taka and began to kiss his neck. Taka jumped at the sudden contact and pushed Mondo away.

“What are you doing, Mondo!? Y-you were…!” Taka backed up from Mondo, who walked towards him with a look of lust. “Y-you…! Stay away from me! Do not touch me!” Taka regretted yelling that. Mondo growled and rushed at Taka. Taka yelped as he was forced onto the bed behind them. He was pinned under Mondo and could not push him away, because no matter how much Taka exercised, Mondo was always naturally stronger than him.

“You dare yell at me to stay away, Taka? Guess I’ll have to show ya who you belong to…” Mondo sneered. He reached into the nightstand near the bed and grabbed some handcuffs. Taka squirmed and fought, but it was no use. He turned Taka around and handcuffed his hands behind his back. Taka fought against his restraints as best as possible, but he soon gave up, realizing he wouldn’t escape.

“Mondo… Please do not…”

“Taka, you get no say in what happens right now. I am your master, and you will listen to me. If you refuse or fight back, this **punishment** will only get worse, trust me.” Mondo said sternly, glaring at Taka. Taka gulped and nodded, not wanting to make this any worse than it already was. “Good, now be a good toy and let me play with ya…” Mondo smirked. Taka whimpered as he felt Mondo’s hand fiddling with his coat buttons. Mondo grumbled a little until he finally got all the buttons off. His hands trailed up Taka’s chest, pushing his shirt up and teasing him as much as he could so he could get more noises out of him.

“M-Mondo… Stop… Please…” Taka was terrified. Mondo was roaming his hands on his chest up and down. He soon moved down to his pants and began to unbuckle Taka’s pants.

“Sorry Taka, maybe you should have thought about the consequences before speaking.” Mondo stated bluntly. He forcibly pulled his pants down and smiled, seeing a bulge poking up in his boxers. “Looks like you are more excited than you care to admit…” Mondo licked his lips and pulled Taka’s boxers down. His eyes lit up, seeing Taka’s hard-on. It wasn’t as big as Mondo’s, but that didn’t matter to him. What mattered was that it was **Taka’s** hard on.

Mondo quickly took Taka’s hard-on into his mouth. He took it into his throat with ease without gagging much. His tongue swirled around Taka’s cock and went from the base to tip. Taka was panting; his face was flustered seeing Mondo so into sucking him off. It was hot, and something Taka didn’t know he needed in his life.

If only Mondo weren’t the mastermind… Taka would be in heaven, but instead, he was conflicted. He was turned on, but this was all being forced on him… The Mondo he knew would never force him into this…

Taka could feel the bubble in his chest grow as Mondo continued to deep throat him. The bubble grew and grew, and Taka didn’t know how much longer he could hold himself back from cumming in Mondo’s mouth.

“Cum for me Taka. I want you to give me your load.” Mondo groaned as he took his cock into his throat one more time. He used his gag reflex to squeeze Taka’s cock, causing the bubble Taka was holding in him to finally pop.

“M-MONDO!” Taka screamed. He came deep in Mondo’s mouth, and Mondo swallowed it happily. Mondo had a happy look as he felt Taka’s load go into his throat. His mouth came off Taka’s cock, and he gave Taka a peck on the lips. Taka would’ve been disgusted if he didn’t have a blank mind from cumming. Mondo didn’t give him much time to recover though. Taka had cummed, and Mondo wanted to cum too. He started to remove all his clothes in a hurry, his cock pushing against his boxers, and he wanted to release inside of Taka.

Taka stared at Mondo’s length. It made him gasp from seeing how big it was. If Mondo weren’t careful, it would certainly hurt. Mondo didn’t give Taka much room to worry about the future since it became the present soon enough. Mondo dug into the nightstand again and pulled out a bottle of lube. Taka didn’t know why or how he had a bottle of lube in his nightstand, but he didn’t question it. Mondo lubed his fingers up and shoved them into Taka’s ass with little preparation. Taka groaned from the pain and pleasure, he tried to squirm away from Mondo, but Mondo held him down, forcing him to take his three fingers in his ass. He stretched him as much as he could, and soon the pain was replaced with only pleasure. Taka was barely able to keep his moans from coming out; in fact, some slipped out, and every time one did, Mondo couldn’t help but smirk.

After what felt like forever, Mondo finally took his fingers out. Taka sighed in relief, but the relief didn’t last long. Mondo lined his cock up with Taka’s hole, causing Taka to widen his eyes in fear.

“M-Mondo! Stop…!” Taka yelled, but Mondo didn’t listen. He pushed in hastily, barely giving Taka any time to adjust to his size. Taka clenched his teeth, feeling his hole spread farther than ever. Mondo groaned, feeling the tightness around his dick.

“Fuck Taka… You must be a virgin, huh? Makes sense you haven’t had sex till now… Wouldn’t be very moral, would it?” Mondo laughed sickly, it haunted Taka’s ears and his eyes filled with tears. It felt good, he knew it did, but the fact Mondo was forcing it on him was enough to make Taka burst into tears… He imagined more something more romantic for his first time, something more loving, not this. Mondo wiped Taka’s tears away and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry Taka… You’ll grow to enjoy being my toy and your life here. You’ll forget all about the outside world.” Mondo said softly, but Taka saw the malice in his eyes. Taka felt his heart drop, and his struggling picked up again. Mondo laughed at his attempts to escape. “You’re so cute thinking you have a choice in this.” Mondo slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Taka moaned but continued to struggle, he knew it was useless, but he wanted to believe he had some control.

“M-Mondo… Please… Let me go…!” Taka yelled, trying to convince the biker gang leader to release him. Maybe turn him back into the man he met in the sauna, but he was only answered with laughter.

“No way I am letting you go, Taka! You’re mine now… my toy and boyfriend… **And I’m gonna play with ya till ya break!** ” Mondo began to fuck him harder and faster. Taka felt his prostate get hit for the first time, causing an extra loud moan to come out of him. Mondo noticed this and began to hit that spot repeatedly. Taka couldn’t hold his moans back anymore; he moaned loudly and felt another bubble build in his chest. His cock was hard again despite cumming earlier. He wanted to release. He NEEDED to release…

Then Mondo stopped.

Taka widens his eyes; seeing Mondo stopped, Mondo gave him a sick smile.

“Beg.” He commanded. Taka bit his lip and turned his head. He didn’t want to give into Mondo. He was being forced into sex, and he didn’t wish for Mondo to have the satisfaction of knowing Taka was enjoying it. Mondo chuckled seeing Taka’s defiance; he always loved a challenge. “Fine, then I’ll just make you beg.” Mondo slowly began to pull in and out, teasing Taka badly. Taka groaned and tried to force more friction without showing it. Mondo noticed quickly and held Taka’s hips down. “Oh no you don’t… I know you don’t want to admit it, but you wanna cum badly, don’t ya? Well, you gotta beg and promise me you’ll be my toy and boyfriend…” Mondo whispered in Taka’s ear. Taka groaned, feeling Mondo’s cock brush by his prostate. He wanted to cum so badly… Mondo was staring at him with such hungry eyes; it was clouding Taka’s senses. After only a minute of being denied, Taka gave in.

“Mondo… Please…”

“What was that?” Mondo smirked.

“Please… Just get it over with…” Taka begged. Mondo shook his head.

“Oh no… You need to beg properly. Tell me how much you want it.” Mondo commanded, staring Taka in the eyes. Taka glared at Mondo and gave in.

“Mondo FUCK ME!” Taka screamed. Mondo jumped from the yell, but he would excuse it this time. Mondo smirked again and began to pound Taka as hard as he could, and Taka screamed in pleasure. Mondo groaned in pleasure and flipped Taka onto his hands and knees. He fucked him roughly and spanked him, making Taka moan louder and louder by the second. Taka’s mind was blank; all he could think about was how good Mondo’s cock felt in him. Mondo was reaching his limit though.

“You belong to me Taka…! Understand?!” Mondo yelled through his groans. Taka didn’t respond, at least not until Mondo spanked him harder.

“I-I belong to you… Mondo…!” Taka didn’t know what was coming over him. He should hate this; he SHOULD want to escape…

Why didn’t he want to escape anymore…?

Taka didn’t get to think long; after a few more thrusts, Mondo came deep inside Taka. Taka, not able to keep it in any longer, came right after. He moaned loudly, feeling himself cum for a second time. He barely had anything come out though, his dick mostly just spasmed in pleasured feeling Mondo’s cock twitch inside him. Mondo could feel Taka’s ass squeeze him tightly, and Mondo sighed in content as he pulled himself out.

Taka was panting. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. He agreed to be Mondo’s… Mondo wasn’t going to let him go most likely after that…

Mondo stood up and headed towards the bathroom. He went inside and soon came out with some paper towels and a washcloth. He wiped up Taka and cleaned his sweat off him. He kissed Taka on the lips and smiled.

“You’re mine now… We will live here in this school until time does us apart.” Mondo caressed his cheek a bit before laying behind him and uncuffing him. Taka didn’t fight; he simply laid down and felt his eyes droop. He fell asleep in Mondo’s arms. Taka didn’t realize how much Mondo affected him. Mondo was able to turn the Moral Compass into a whimpering mess in just one day.

Who knows how he’ll be in a week…?


	17. Ishimaru Doll (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!  
> I am so sorry this took forever to upload! I've been having some writer's block so updates are coming slower than normal...  
> I'm working on stories just they are super slow since my creativity has been drained out of me...
> 
> But here you go!
> 
> This was requested by Forensique

Mondo walked down the sidewalk, shivering a little from the cold. He was grumbling under his breath, trying to figure out how to confess his feelings to the Moral Compass possibly. He’s never had a crush on any man before until now. Taka was different for some reason; he was the exact opposite of Mondo. Respectful, kind and knew how to control his anger. Mondo had no idea how Taka would even consider dating him, and every time Mondo ever confessed to anyone, he ended up scaring them always from his nervous yells. Mondo sighed; it seemed hopeless for him.

Soon enough, Mondo begins to head back to school; he walks past a hooded person who bumps into his shoulder. Mondo groaned from the harsh impact and glared at the person who simply kept on walking.

“At least say sorry you asshole!” Mondo yells before stomping away. He shoves his hands in his coat pockets, trying to warm them up from the cold winter air. He then feels something in his pocket, something soft. He pulls the item and widens his eyes.

It was a doll, but not just any doll, it looked just like Taka!

Mondo looked behind him, trying to find the person who just bumped into him. But they were gone, nowhere to be seen. Mondo glanced at the doll again; he caressed its cheeks. It was really realistic; it was scary honestly. Mondo stood there for a second before shoving the doll back into his pocket. Mondo continued his walk to school; once he was in, he quickly walked past everyone and headed to his room. He threw all his clothes off, being careful not to damage the doll, and changed into some sleepwear. It was only 8 pm. He wouldn’t usually get ready to sleep until 10 pm. But this was pretty crazy for the biker. Someone just gave him a doll of Ishimaru.

Why did they have it? Why did they give it to him? Did they know about his feelings?

Questions clouded Mondo’s thoughts. He stared at the doll for a good while before deciding to play with it a little. He couldn’t help but blush, noticing the clothes were removable. He shook his head rapidly, cursing to himself as he put the doll down on his nightstand. He turned off his light and fell asleep dreaming of Taka.

Mondo woke up to a knock on his door. He groaned and looked at the clock. It was 7 am. Mondo knew it was Taka at the door. Taka was the only one willing to try and wake up Mondo like this. Even though it annoyed him, he couldn’t bring himself to yell at Taka to fuck off.

“Mondo! It is 7 am; I hope you are getting ready for school!” Mondo sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He soon noticed the Ishimaru doll and blushed. He had forgotten he had it. His doorknob began to turn; Mondo quickly grabbed the doll and shoved it under his pillow. Taka opened the door and smiled in the doorframe. “Good morning Mondo! I see you are up. That is good! Please get dress and meet me outside!”

“Taka, would it kill you to knock…” Mondo groaned. Taka tilted his head.

“I see no reason to. We have already taken a bath together and are basically nude to each other from how much we know of each other.” Mondo blushed at his words.

“Yeah… but what if there was someone else behind you, walked past and saw me naked or some shit!” Mondo argued, and Taka gasped.

“Y-You are right! I apologize Mondo!” Taka blushed and quickly left the room and closed the door. Mondo sighed and grabbed the doll from under his pillow. He stared at it; he decided he would bring it with him to school. It would help him stay awake during class. Mondo got dressed in his typical attire and shoved the doll in his pocket. It was bulky looking in his pocket. He would just say it was a rag or something and hope they drop the subject. Mondo came out of the room and saw Taka waiting for him as usual.

“Let us have an educational day!” Taka declared, smiling widely. Mondo chuckled from his enthusiasm. Mondo did not like school nearly as much as him but seeing Taka happy made school a lot more bearable. The two walked into the classroom together and sat in their regular spot. Class went on like usual; the teacher explained the math problem out to the class, and about half of them were paying attention.

“Alright, would someone like to come and solve this problem for the class?” The teacher asked. Taka’s hand shot up quickly, and the teacher happily allowed him to explain the problem.

“Thank you! You simply use the quadratic formula to…” Mondo began to zone out. He did not find this interesting in the slightest. He was bored out of his mind. Mondo looked around and noticed no one was paying any attention to him.

 _Why not…?_ He thought to himself as he pulled out the doll from his pocket. He held the doll carefully in his hands and fiddled with it a little. Thankfully, his desk was able to hide what he was doing quite well, not to mention the math book sitting at his desk. Mondo was content merely playing with the doll usually, at least until he got curious… The doll did have removable clothing, and Mondo, being dirty-minded, decided to remove it. There was nothing there of course, but Mondo couldn’t help but find enjoyment out of slowly removing the doll’s clothing. He imagined it was Taka, and he was teasing him slowly as Taka whimpered underneath him. Mondo blushed a shade of red just thinking about it but was soon interrupted by the teacher.

“Well done Ishimaru, that is correct. Let’s see if you can answer this much harder question.” Taka happily accepted the challenge and Mondo scoffed. The teacher was using him to teach the class, even if Taka didn’t mind, Mondo thought it was kind of scummy of the teacher to do that. Mondo looked back at the doll and decided to poke at its chest. He was rubbing where the nipple would be at. Then much to his surprise, Taka suddenly jumped and made a small noise.

Everyone stared at him, confused. Taka looked at the room and simply forced out a cough, blushing a little. “I am very sorry! I felt something touch me unexpectedly… Perhaps it was a fly or something I do not know…” Taka turned his head back to the chalkboard and began to explain the problem once again. Mondo was curious now. He touched the doll’s butt, and once again, Taka jumped and yelped, causing the room to give him a look again.

“Are you okay Ishimaru?” The teacher asked confused and concerned. The teacher was lazy, but they cared about their students. Taka nodded his head and continued his lecture. Mondo started to piece it together now; this doll that person gave him was some voodoo doll. It seemed like when Mondo touches anywhere on the doll, Taka feels it in the same spot. Mondo began to rub its thigh. Taka jumped, and Mondo was able to hear another small yelp from Taka. Thankfully, no one else seemed to have noticed it.

 _Maybe I’m dreaming… yeah, that’s probably it…_ Mondo smacked his cheeks a little, wincing at the pain.

 _Nope, this isn’t a fucking dream… I have a fucking voodoo doll of Ishimaru… and it responds to any actions I do to it; Taka can feel them…_ Mondo couldn’t help but smirk. He wanted to mess with Ishimaru a little. Even if Mondo loved him and respected him, this was his only chance to get some revenge for all the times Taka sent him to detention. Not to mention seeing Taka whimper and moan was sexy as hell.

So Mondo used his thumb to rub the doll's butt gently. Immediately Taka moaned and covered a hand over his mouth. The teacher gave him a look, and Taka blushed red. “I-I am sorry I do not know what is coming over me!” Taka exclaimed, trying his hardest not to make any noises. “N-Now, you simply subtract the 23 from both sizes and… AH!” Taka jumped. Mondo had moved his thumb from his butt to his crotch. Taka covered his mouth again; he was panting now, and the teacher was looking really concerned.

“Taka, I think you may need to go to the nurse’s office.” The teacher offered. Taka hesitated but nodded.

“At least allow me to finish the problem!” Taka exclaimed. The teacher hesitated but nodded. Taka went back to solving the problem with increased speed. Mondo chuckled and began to touch all over the doll's body, making Taka pant more and more. Taka was barely able to hold himself together anymore. “T-the answer… would be 30…” Taka strained out. “I will… head to the nurse room now!” Taka exclaimed as he walked to the door, but not before feeling his cock get rubbed roughly. Taka covered his mouth and rushed out the door so no one could hear him or see him in pleasure. Mondo, who now had a hard, was smirking to himself. It was wrong of him, but it was only for today, so it’s okay right?

“Mondo, could you make sure he’s alright? You two always seemed pretty close.” The teacher asked. Mondo nodded. He generally wanted to make sure Ishimaru was alright; plus, it was an excuse to ditch class. He shoved the doll in his pocket and headed to the nurse’s office. Once he was inside, he looked to see Ishimaru sitting on the nurse’s bed panting with a red face.

“You alright bro?” Mondo asked. Taka jumped at his voice but calmed down once he saw Mondo.

“Y-Yes… I simply had some… complications while explaining the problem.”

Mondo couldn’t help but chuckle, he felt a little bad, but the enjoyment he got out of it was enough to make him not regret it much. Though he decided he wouldn’t do this again. At least not unless he was upset at him. “Well as long as you’re alright bro.” Mondo patted his back, causing Ishimaru to smile.

“Thank you bro… I am glad you are my friend!” He exclaimed grinning. Mondo felt his heart jump and get tugged by those words. Taka’s happiness is what kept him going sometimes, but ouch… being called a friend when he wanted to be so much more than that was painful at times. Mondo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“Hey, it’s nothing Taka…” Mondo mumbled. Taka smiled and soon stood up.

“Well, we should get back to class! We cannot spend the whole period here.”

 _We could, but I know Taka will reject that idea…_ Mondo thought to himself as he nodded. They began to walk out of the classroom when, suddenly, Taka stopped behind him.

“Kyoudai you… dropped something…” Taka stopped his sentence suddenly, and Mondo turned around and widened his eyes. Taka was holding the doll… “Mondo… Where did you…?”

 _Fuck Fuck FUCK!_ Mondo screamed in his head. How does he explain this to him? Does he just tell the truth? Does he lie? However, Mondo’s first action was to snatch the doll from him and hide it back in his pocket. But Taka wasn’t allowing it.

“Listen, Taka! I know it seems weird but listen! I got the doll from some random ass person on the street! I was just walking outside when suddenly they bumped into me and next thing you know the doll was in my pocket!” Taka stared at him for a second, blushing a little and trying to decide if he should believe him or not.

“Let us say this is true… You got a doll of me from a random person… you are saying you decided just to keep it and hide it from me?” Taka asked, touching the doll gently. Mondo blushed a deep red.

“I-I can explain!” Mondo exclaimed, trying to find some excuse why he kept the damn thing. All the while, Taka was touching the doll, examining it carefully when he soon decided to touch the doll's crotch. Taka jumped as he felt his crotch get touched by something unknown.

“W-What…?” Taka questioned. Mondo quickly tried to snatch the doll away from him again. Taka once again denied him from this and began to test more. He rubbed the doll’s thigh, and soon enough, Taka was biting his lip, trying to suppress his moans as he felt sensations run up his thigh. Taka suddenly blushed deep red and looked Mondo in the eyes. “T-This is some sort of voodoo doll…? Did you know about this!?” Mondo was frozen. He didn’t respond for a second before finally answering.

“I-I didn’t know at first… But I found out once we were in the classroom and I was playing with it… but I wasn’t sure, so I kept messing with it trying to figure out if it was a coincidence or real!” It wasn’t entirely a lie, but Mondo still felt terrible for leaving some details out. Not like he could just tell Taka he was a pervert who was imaging dirty things while playing with the doll.

Taka looked at the ground; he was red from embarrassment, and maybe some anger Mondo had to guess. “Taka, I know you’re probably angry… I would be too… You can get rid of the doll and do whatever else you want. I just… fuck I’m sorry Taka…” Mondo held his head down in guilt. Taka looked at Mondo. He seemed sorry, so Taka sighed.

“I-I will forgive you…” Mondo let out a breath of air in relief. “However. I must ask why were you touching the doll in such a way? I understand touching, but you quite clearly rubbing some… interesting places…” Mondo felt his heart stop. He should have known this question was coming. Yet, he still couldn’t find a response.

“Can I answer that question once class ends and we are somewhere more private? We’ve been standing in this hallway for 10 minutes now.” Taka gasped and looked at the time on his watch.

“You are right! We will continue the conversation once school is over!” Taka grabbed Mondo’s hand and began to pull him back to class. Mondo felt his heart jump a little from the hand contact. He was relieved though; he could delay answering the question, and there was a chance Taka would forget about it altogether. “However, I am keeping the doll. I understand you are sorry… but please understand why I do not trust you right now…” Taka said. Mondo nodded. He completely understood why Taka didn’t trust him.

“Just don’t tell anyone about this or the doll, would ya?” Taka nodded. He frankly didn’t want people knowing about this either. He wanted this to be a one-time thing that never happened again.

At least… Taka didn’t want this while he was lecturing the class…

But Taka wouldn’t say that out loud. He was too embarrassed to admit that the idea turned him on. He just hated that it had to happen during class and not during lunch or something. In a way though, it gave Taka hope. If Mondo did that cause he was thinking dirty things about Ishimaru as he thought. That means Mondo must love him, right? Or perhaps he was just being perverted and didn’t feel any love for Taka at all?

For the first time, Taka was anxious for school to end.

Once school ended. Mondo and Taka met at Taka’s room. Mondo hasn’t been in Taka’s room often but wasn’t surprised to see the room was pretty basic. No posters or anything of the sort was on the walls. Mondo would have to get Taka something for the room at some point. For now, though, Mondo was standing awkwardly in the room. Taka placed the doll on his nightstand, being extra careful not to touch it in any places that may cause him to react. Taka then looked at Mondo with a stern look but then blushed soon and looked away. “So… explain why you did what you did.” He sternly said, trying to keep his serious demeanor up. Mondo gulped.

“W-well… this isn’t the first I’ve thought of these things…” Mondo mumbled quietly. Taka tilted his head in confusion.

“Please speak up Mondo.”

“I’ve thought of these things before! I just was being perverted cause I think you are cute and sexy and whatever other words!” Mondo exclaimed, quickly blushing. He somehow kept himself from screaming, but the exclamation still made Taka pause and blush a deeper red.

“I-Is there anything more to it…? Or is this simply your hormones?” Taka asked. He needed to know if any feelings were connected to this or merely Mondo’s hormones.

“W-well I mean… It’s not just my hormones, but I…” Mondo knew it was much more than just hormones. He wanted to hold Taka, protect him, love him, but he was having so much trouble putting it into words for some reason. He was never one for words. He always preferred to show his love with actions. Taka suddenly got a sulking look.

“It’s alright Mondo. Do not feel forced to make it more than what it is…”

 _What?_ Mondo asked in his head. Taka had a sad smile.

“If there is not any other meaning to it, we can just leave it alone.”

“What? No! Ijustdon’tknowhowtotellyouthatIloveyouandwanttodothatstufftoyoubecauseIloveyou!” Mondo suddenly blurted out. It was so quick and stuffed together that Taka almost didn’t understand him. Taka stared at Mondo again, and Mondo looked away in fear. He was pretty sure Taka would reject him, but instead of yelling, he felt hands grab his face and turn it towards Taka. Taka stared at him in the eyes for a good second before slowly pressing his lips to Mondo’s.

Mondo froze; he never expected Taka to kiss him. He barely got any time to return the kiss before Taka removed his lips from Mondo.

“Mondo… I love you…” He said with some tears falling out of his eyes. Mondo felt his heart jump in happiness. He didn’t give Taka much time to react before he grabbed Taka’s waist and pulled him back in for another kiss. Taka moaned and allowed Mondo to take control, and Mondo gladly accepted the offer. He pushed Taka onto the bed and held him close, wanting to feel every part of him. Taka was warm and had just as much passion as Mondo did. He wrapped his arms around Mondo’s neck and pulled him toward him roughly, wanting more of Mondo’s tongue. Mondo was surprised by the man’s force but was eager to please him. He shoved his tongue in and explored every inch of his mouth. If this was some dream, Mondo wanted it never to end.

To Mondo’s sadness, however, Taka soon enough pulled away for air. Both were panting, and Taka sent him a smile that left Mondo breathless.

“Mondo… I wish for you to take me…” Mondo felt his brain shut off. Taka just said he wanted Mondo to take him. Mondo had to replay the request in his head a few times before it finally registered in his brain. Mondo had full permission to do what he has been dreaming of…

“Are ya sure…? We just now confessed, and I don’t wanna hurt ya…” Mondo asked, controlling himself from just going full at it.

“Will you?” Taka asked.

“NO! I mean… I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself is what I am worried about…” Mondo said. Taka suddenly kissed Mondo again, and Mondo groaned in his mouth. When Taka pulled away, Taka blushed and smiled.

“I trust you. If things get too bad, I will tell you to stop. Don’t worry about me. I can fight you off if needed, so trust me as much as I trust you.” Mondo sucked in his breath through his teeth and nodded. He was still worried, but he didn’t want to give up this chance. Plus, he’s seen Taka fight once in a while. Only in self-defense, but it never failed him before, so Mondo decided to trust Taka could stop him if he went too far.

“Alright…” Mondo mumbled.

Mondo decided to start with his shirt and jacket. He pulled them off rather quickly; he then began to unbutton Taka’s jacket. His hands were trembling a little as he did so. This was all still happening pretty soon for him. He only recently dreamed of doing this with Taka, now he was in bed with him. He had permission to do what he’s been wanting to do since he first discovered his crush on Taka. Once the final button was undone, he helped Taka remove it. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Taka fold it and put it to the side. Taka blushed a little.

“What? I want to make sure it does not get wrinkles.” Mondo nodded, but his chuckles kept coming. Taka pouted at this, then kissed Mondo roughly. The biker leader groaned into the kiss and began to pull off Taka’s white shirt. Taka allowed him to pull it off him; Mondo didn’t fold it nearly as much as Taka. However, he did a simple fold and then placed it on top of Taka’s jacket on the dresser next to them.

Mondo fiddle with Taka’s buttons on his pants, trying to remove the article of clothing. Mondo was having trouble seeing he was didn’t want to stop his intense make-out session with Taka. He couldn’t look at the buttons, but he found himself able to unbutton his pants and pull them off the Moral Compass despite the restriction he placed on himself. He folded them poorly and put them on top of the rest of the clothes. Taka felt his heart rate increase with every piece of clothing that was removed from him. He had never done something like this before, and he didn’t think he would this soon. But hearing Mondo confess sparked a fire Taka didn’t know existed. He wanted Mondo, every part of him.

Mondo finally pulled away from Taka. They both panted for air; Taka had a flushed face that made Mondo’s face turn red and his dick raise without question. Taka's eyes were half-lidded, and the way Mondo was looking at him made him just as hard as Mondo. Taka reached over to Mondo’s pants and began to pull them off just as Mondo did his. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he wanted to see Mondo’s size. He wanted to know how big it was and if it was what he imagined.

He finally pulled off Mondo’s pants and widened his eyes to the bulge in his boxers. Mondo blushed a deep red. He was wearing his tiger boxers, which did nothing to hide his boner.

“Mondo, I want to please you… Could you lay on the bed?” Taka asked with some innocence in his voice. Mondo nodded, curious about what Taka was going to do. He switched places with Taka, laying his head onto the pillow behind him. Taka pulled his boxers off and gasped seeing Mondo’s dick. It certainly did not disappoint. With little hesitation, Taka opened his mouth and allowed Mondo’s cock to enter his mouth. It was big, it was hard to get it all inside him without choking, but he could get it deep in his throat and hold it. His throat slightly spasmed on his dick, causing Mondo to groan and grab Taka’s hair tightly. He was trying his hardest not to just shove his cock down his throat and cum right there.

“F-fuck Taka… How a-are you so good at this…?” Mondo enjoyed himself, but he couldn’t help but wonder how Taka was doing this so well. He was moving his tongue around his dick now, and it was making Mondo’s mind go blank from the pleasure. “T-Taka, if you keep going, I-I’m gonna…” Mondo didn’t get to finish his sentence. He suddenly felt himself release into Taka’s mouth. Taka widened his eyes at this and choked on the white substance. He backed off Mondo’s dick and began to cough, and Mondo quickly began to help him. “Ah shit! I’m sorry Taka! I tried to warn ya, but… it just felt so good I couldn’t stop myself…!” Once Taka stopped coughing, he smiled at Mondo.

“It is alright. I’m glad you felt good.” Mondo blushed and looked down to the bed. Taka leaned over to him and whispered something Mondo would replay multiple times.

“I want you to cum deep inside me…”

Mondo felt his mind go blank. He grabbed Taka by the shoulders and shoved him onto the bed, then pulled off Taka’s undergarments in a flash and put two fingers in his mouth. Mondo covered them in saliva and then began to prep Taka’s asshole. He pushed one finger in and began to feel around for his prostate. Once he heard a moan from Taka, he grinned and pushed his second finger in and began to perform a scissor motion in Taka’s asshole. He listened to him moan and whimper until he couldn’t hold back his lust anymore. He lifted Taka’s legs and positioned himself between Taka’s legs. With the little sense he had left in his brain, he made sure Taka was ready for this.

“Last chance to back out… Once I go in, I’m not coming until I release my whole load in ya.” Mondo groaned out. Taka smiled, grateful he was so worried and concerned for him.

But frankly, Taka wanted Mondo to fuck him like no tomorrow.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow…” Taka said in a quieter tone.

Mondo wasn’t going to stop after hearing that.

Mondo shoved himself in Taka quickly and began to fuck Taka hard. He wasn’t thinking much anymore. All he was thinking about was fucking Taka into the bed underneath them. Listening to Taka moan only fueled the drive he had. His dick hit Taka’s prostate many times, making Taka see stars as they made love with each other. Mondo’s hair had lost its shape and was now attached to his face from the sweat. Though Mondo didn't care. Taka barely noticed it as he could only think about Mondo’s cock in him.

It didn’t take long after for Mondo to release inside of Taka’s ass. He felt it build up inside him, and he groaned loudly as he released inside. Taka moaned louder, feeling himself get filled and came right after. His semen hit their chests, and Taka felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. Once both men were no longer in euphoria, Mondo fell onto Taka. He was panting heavily. Taka chuckled and nudged him to get up, causing Mondo to groan.

“Can’t we just stay like this…?” Mondo asked, clearly tired.

“We can cuddle as much as you want after we take a shower and change into some proper sleepwear.” Mondo groaned at the answer but pushed himself up and took himself out of Taka. Taka moaned a bit from it and blushed to see the semen come out of his ass. Mondo smirked.

“Well, I did a good job, didn’t I?” Mondo chuckled. Taka blushed and lightly smacked his arm.

“Well, I hope you plan on cleaning it.” Mondo nodded. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed some paper towels, and began to clean up the mess they left. Once done, he saw Taka heading into the shower and followed in a hurry. They bathed in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

“May I wash your hair, Mondo?” Taka suddenly asked, causing Mondo to jump a bit.

“Yeah, sure,” Mondo replied. Taka reached his hands up and motioned Mondo to move his head down. Mondo complied and lowered his head to Taka’s thighs. Taka gently scrubbed shampoo into Mondo’s hair and began to massage Mondo’s head. Mondo groaned into the massage and felt any subconscious stress he may have had just melted away. Taka chuckled, watching Mondo relax into his hands.

Without them knowing, the doll on the table seemingly disappeared into thin air. It appeared into a young women’s hand. She giggled as she shoved it into her pocket.

“My work is done.” She smiled and continued walking.


	18. Mastermind Mondo (NSFW) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka can't help but cave into Mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mind break in this. Themes of rape/molesting if you don't like don't read.
> 
> I have like 20 fucking requests ughenfjdsn...  
> Love you guys though and the requests you make but I will be doing them based on my inspiration rather than order now. As if I force myself to write when I don't have a creative mind we are only going to get shittier shit.  
> And no one wants that lol.  
> But keep on requesting don't think just cause I have a lot I want people to stop requesting! If I did I would've changed the title lol.  
> So yeah I just recently wrote the first part but so many people liked it that I made a second part :3  
> Please enjoy!

A week had passed ever since the Mondo revealed himself as the Mastermind. Taka surprisingly hasn’t wholly caved into Mondo yet, thanks to Makoto and the others. Taka was able to be himself around them; he seemed almost normal.

Yet everyone knew something was wrong with him. They mentioned to him many times how it seemed like his eyes were longing for something. Taka assured them they saw things. The only one who did not buy into the claim one bit was Kyoko. She knew something was up with Taka ever since the night Mondo forced Taka to sleep with him. His eyes were more distant, emptier. She even now is trying to understand what was wrong with him.

Taka didn’t know what it was either, but he knew he was longing for something. Mondo fucked him senseless when he first revealed himself as the Mastermind. Mondo claimed they would stay in the school till time did them apart, but…

Mondo was completely ignoring him.

Well, better put, Mondo let him go right when they woke up. I mean, he couldn’t leave granted, but Mondo no longer was forcing him to sleep in the same room as him. Mondo had only enforced it for the first night they fucked, and now it seemed Mondo was too busy to even look at Ishimaru.

He didn’t understand… What was Mondo plotting? Did Mondo lose interest? Did Mondo find someone else he loved? Who was it?

Wait…

Ishimaru shook his head and lectured himself a little. Why did he care who Mondo loved? He should be thankful that Mondo wasn’t bothering him daily or trying to force him to sleep with him.

Yet every time he fell asleep, the bed felt colder than ever…

Ishimaru sighed and finished the simple dinner he made for himself. He cleaned up his dishes and walked back to his dorm to hopefully find some comfort in his bed, or maybe he would go to a classroom and write some equations on the chalkboard.

His thoughts and plans were interrupted, however, by Makoto, who smiled at the Hall Monitor.

“Hello Ishimaru-Kun! You doing okay today?” Ishimaru jumped out of his trance and smiled at the lucky student.

“Ah! I am doing just fine, Naegi-Kun!” Ishimaru stared at Makoto and watched as his lips moved. He could barely register what the man was saying though. He was barely listening; perhaps he was tired?

“Ishimaru-Kun? Are you okay?” Ishimaru suddenly jumped back into his senses and shook his head.

“I am quite alright! I think I will return to my room though, and head to sleep!” Makoto nodded.

“Yeah, you seem exhausted. Can’t blame you though…” Makoto looked down, and Ishimaru stood a bit awkwardly before bowing to Makoto and walking off. No one knew what happened to Ishimaru that night he slept with Mondo, but Makoto and Kyoko were able to guess, and even though Taka told them he is okay, they still give him worried looks and pity. Taka appreciated the concern, but he would instead try and forget it ever happened. Not because the memory was traumatizing.

But because remembering it turned him on…

It sounded stupid, and Taka knew it. Getting turned on from the memory of you getting raped? It disgusted him, and he hated it. He wanted to forget the entire thing and pretend it didn’t happen to him. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help but think back to how Mondo acted and how hot it was to be helpless like he was against Mondo. He loved Mondo being in control of him and wanted it to happen again.

God, he just wanted to rip all his skin off to get this desire out of his system.

Instead of doing that though, he simply changed into his pajamas and got comfy in the bed. It was just about 10 pm, and the Monokuma announcement was about to alert them of that. He fell asleep thankfully before he had to listen to the evil bear speak…

_Taka ran down the hallway of Hope’s Peak Academy. He was panting, but that didn’t stop him from running down the endless hallway. Usually, he would be against this. After all, he is the Ultimate Moral Compass or even known as Ultimate Hall Monitor by some. Running in the halls of a school was something Taka would never dream of._

_Until now…_

_“Taka!~ Where are you?~” He heard echo off the school walls. It only increased his speed and desperation for ~~Mondo to find him~~ escape…_

_He ran and ran. He had no way of escape… He knew that… but it didn’t mean he couldn’t run or hide. He ducked into a classroom and hid into the closet in the corner of the room. He held his breath and watched through the crack of the closet doors._

_“There is nowhere to hide Taka… Just come on out, so we can have some fun together…” The voice grew distant, and Taka sighed in relief. That relief disappeared almost instantly, however. The classroom door swung open forcefully, making Taka yelp and covered his mouth. He heard a sick chuckle come from the entrance of the classroom._

_“Oh Taka… Ya thought ya could stay away from me, huh?” Soon enough, a forceful arm reached into the closet and pulled Ishimaru out of it into their chest. Taka tried to fight him off, to push the biker leader off of him, but the man’s grip was too strong. Taka's back was forced into their chest and hugged tightly from behind._

_“Got ya…” He chuckled. Taka's heart was beating way too fast for his good. All out of ~~excitement~~ fear. _

_“Mondo, let me go this instant!” Taka yelled, trying to show him he meant business, but of course, Mondo laughed it off. Taka had his eyes clenched closed, but once they were opened again, he realized he was no longer in a classroom. He was in a bedroom. He stood confused for maybe a second before he was shoved onto the bed in front of him. He winced at the impact and tried to push himself up but was denied by handcuffs restraining his wrists to the bed. He looked up at Mondo with ~~excitement~~ fear in his eyes. _

_“W-wait! Please!”_

_“Sorry Taka… I caught my meal, and I plan on eating it…” Mondo licked his lip and pinned Taka underneath him…_

“It is now 7 am! Nighttime is officially over!” Monokuma yelled over the intercom. Taka jumped. He was panting and sweating. He looked around frantically and sighed in ~~disappointment~~ relief. He wasn’t in bed with Mondo…

He pushed himself out the bed and began to do his daily routine. He tried to find some comfort in this school, but his daily routine started to grow old. Once he was done, he walked out his door and walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Togami and Toko weren’t there, most likely in the library again, Taka assumed.

“Yo Ishimaru! You don’t look so good…” Yashihiro commented.

“Ah, Yashihiro… I am fine just had a… nightmare…” Taka responded, trying to get his mind off the ~~dream~~ nightmare he had.

“Ah, don’t blame ya… This whole place is a nightmare…” Yashihiro responded, putting his head down. He lifted it as quickly as he put it down though, he had a smile on his face. “Don’t sweat it, though! Try to think positively! It helps, trust me!” Taka gave a small smile as he grabbed his breakfast from Makoto.

“I will try… thank you, Yashihiro.”

Time passes, and Taka is bored out of his mind. He has nothing to learn and nothing to study. Nothing to make living in this school worth his time or even interesting. He sighed as he wrote another equation on the board.

“If only I had someone to talk to…”

“Well, you do now.”

Taka jumped and turned around to see Mondo sitting at a desk in the classroom they were in. His legs were propped on the desk, and he was smirking his signature smirk Taka ~~loved~~ hated.

“What do you want?” Taka asked as he continued to write away on the chalkboard with much more force and speed than before. He knew he shouldn’t upset Mondo. It would only lead to more ‘punishment,’ and he couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of it.

“I just wanted to see how you were holding up. It’s been about a week in this hell hole. I’m surprised you haven’t caved in yet.”

“Cave into what exactly?”

“Me.”

Taka choked on his spit for a second before catching his breath and turning to glare at Mondo.

“There is no way I would cave into you!” Mondo didn’t even seem mad at the outburst. He chuckled.

“Oh, come on… There is no way you haven’t been thinking of me.” Taka scoffed.

“Yeah, thinking about how you’ve hurt me and took advantage of me.” Mondo scoffed back and stood from the desk.

“It’s not like you didn’t enjoy me fucking you senseless into the sheets like that.” Taka blushed from the blunt remark and glared at Mondo once again.

“You raped me Mondo! What makes you think that I enjoyed it at all?!”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe when you screamed out “MONDO FUCK ME!” during it. You came hard too…” Mondo smirked. Taka blushed a deeper red and turned his heel to the chalkboard.

“I only yelled it out so you could get it over with! I did not want to be in that situation longer than needed!” Taka replied. He not only was trying to convince Mondo that he did not enjoy it, but he was also trying to convince himself that he didn’t want it. During his thoughts of denial, he hadn’t realized that Mondo had come up right behind him until he felt two hands grabs his waist. He jumped at the sudden contact and froze. Mondo lowered his lips to Taka’s ear.

“Ya know… I’ve been thinking about when I would fuck ya senseless into the sheets again…” Mondo whispered. Mondo’s hot breath was making Taka shiver. He wanted to squirm away, but at the same time, he didn’t want to risk upsetting Mondo. He felt Mondo grind himself against his ass, and Taka had to restrain his moans. Mondo was hard, he could feel it, and it seemed like Mondo wanted to take care of it. “I told ya, I love ya Taka… I meant it ya know… I want to live together… I don’t give a fuck about the outside world… Well, maybe besides possibly getting a dog together…” Mondo chuckled at his own words. “Trust me when I say the outside world is a shit show… You’re better off just staying here with me…”

“You’re not going to give me a choice anyway… I don’t know why you are making it sound like I can leave whenever I want…”

“Well yeah, but I feel better knowing you want to stay here instead of me forcing you.”

“If you feel like that, then give my friends and me the option to leave.”

“I gave your friends the option to leave. They decided to stay here on their own free will.” Mondo began to kiss on Taka’s neck. Making the hall monitor shiver underneath him.

“S-stop Mondo…” His words, of course, didn’t mean much to Mondo. Mondo continued to kiss all over Taka’s neck, biting as well. “M-Mondo! You are going to leave marks!” Taka exclaimed, trying to convince Mondo not to leave evidence behind.

“So what? You can hide them if they bother you…” Before Taka got the chance to protest anymore, he was roughly turned around and pinned to the wall. Mondo forced his lips onto Taka’s, shoving his tongue into Taka’s mouth. Taka tried to shove him off, but Mondo's grip on Taka was too firm to fight against. Mondo’s hands began to roam on Taka’s body, ending on Taka’s ass, groping it hard. Taka let out a moan that causes Mondo to smirk in the kiss. Taka was trying to resist his hormones, he wanted to hate this, but his body and mind succumbed to Mondo’s touch. He was finding it harder and harder to fight back until…

Mondo stopped…

“Huh?” Taka questioned as he watched Mondo back away and head towards the classroom door. “W-where are you going!?”

“Didn’t seem like you were interested, so I’ll just head back to my room.” Mondo answered as he walked off. Taka didn’t know what came over him, but he suddenly found himself grabbing Mondo’s jacket keeping him from leaving. Mondo turned his head and smirked, causing Taka to blush and quickly let go. “Ya want me to stay? Or perhaps… Ya wanna continue this in my room?” Taka promptly shook his head, trying to deny any idea that he wanted Mondo to stay. Mondo, however, didn’t just let it go. “Oh really? Then what do you want? You stopped me for a reason, didn’t ya?” Taka stood there awkwardly. He didn’t have an explanation. He just moved instinctively and stopped him.

Was he caving into Mondo…?

“You don’t wanna admit it do ya? You’ve been missing me for the past week, haven’t ya?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Taka exclaimed.

“Oh, you haven’t, huh? Then how about you prove that to me?”

With those words, Taka found himself getting pulled into the hallway by Mondo. No one was there to witness Taka get pulled into the secret doorway to Mondo’s room. Once inside, Mondo quite literally threw Taka onto the bed. Taka yelped as he hit the sheets and soon enough felt the bed shift as Mondo crawled on top of him. He felt his heart race as Mondo took off his jacket and threw it to the side. Once that was done, Mondo began to work on unbuttoning Taka’s jacket finding himself grumbling as some buttons got stuck or were difficult to take off, but once they were off, he threw the coat over to where he threw his.

“Do you remember saying you belonged to me, Taka…?” Mondo asked in a whisper. Taka shook his head, blushing a deep red.

“T-That was in the moment! Nothing more!” Mondo smirked at the response.

“Oh really…? I’m sure I can make you say again… and again….” Mondo bit Taka’s ear softly, causing a moan to sneak through his lips.

“S-stop it, Mondo…” Taka moaned out as he felt Mondo slide his hands under his shirt. Mondo chuckled and continued to take Taka’s shirt off. Once it was, Mondo wasted little time taking off his own.

Taka was conflicting. His rational mind told him to stop him and yell at him, but his subconscious prevented him from acting. He laid there and allowed Mondo to do as he pleased. He watched as Mondo removed both of their pants, he then watched as Mondo remove his boxers, allowing Taka to see Mondo’s cock. He blushed a deep red, and Mondo smirked, seeing Taka flushed. Mondo moved so he could sit on the edge of the bed, he patted the spot on the bed next to him, and Taka found himself moving to that spot without thinking. Once he was next to Mondo, he was pulled to the floor onto his knees, causing a yelp in surprise. He found he was looking straight at Mondo’s cock.

“Alright Taka, I’ll make ya an offer right here and now. Give me a blow job and make me cum. If you do it and you still wanna leave with all your little friends, then I’ll let ya go.” Taka widens his eyes.

“Are you serious!?” Taka was surprised. All he wanted was a blow job. It was still not ideal, but this is much less than what he expected for freedom.

“It’s a promise between men.” Mondo smiled, but it quickly became a frown once he continued talking. “However, once you leave that door, you’ll never get the chance to return… I won’t let you back in even if you cry all your cute little tears out.” Taka felt his heart jump big with those words. He would never see Mondo again…

That’s what he wanted, right…?

“But that’s only if you want to. If you don’t want to leave, then you will live with me until we die. It’ll be your choice if you keep your friends here or not, though.” Taka scoffed.

“I’m confident I will be leaving with my friends after… this…” Mondo smirked.

“We’ll see about that… Now get to it.” Mondo nudged Taka’s head towards his cock. Taka blushed and gulped. He had certainly never done anything like this before. He wasn’t even sure if he could make Mondo cum…

Despite his worry, he took Mondo’s dick into his mouth. It was thick, and Taka could barely get a third of it in his mouth without choking. Regardless Taka began to suck and lick the best he could. He tried remembering what Mondo did to him and used that to make him cum as soon as possible. Mondo seemed to be enjoying his actions. He was groaning; his hand gripped Taka’s hair, trying to push further down his cock. Taka gagged as this was attempted making Mondo back off from moving his head down. Instead, he stroked Taka’s cheek and smirked with hazed eyes.

“You’re doing real good Taka… Quick learner, aren’t ya?” Taka couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at the praise. He continued to suck and lick, and he found himself… enjoying it. Hearing Mondo groan and praise him was…

Addictive…

He found himself going faster and wanting Mondo to cum more and more. He was able to fit Mondo’s cock down his throat, allowing him to deep throat him. Mondo was caught off guard and felt Taka close his throat on his dick. Mondo groaned loudly. He bucked his hips into Taka’s mouth, causing Taka to feel his dick harden. The idea that Mondo was fucking his throat was hot to him, and he wished-for Mondo to use his mouth to his desires.

“Fuck Taka, I’m gonna blow my load down your throat!” Mondo grabbed Taka’s head and held it. Taka widens his eyes at this. Not long after those words, he felt Mondo’s dick spasm and release in his mouth. Taka groaned and swallowed every dropped forced in his throat. It was disgusting, but Taka couldn’t help but want to swallow every drop anyway. Once Mondo calmed down from his release, he let go of Taka’s head and smirked. Taka lifted his head and took a big gasp of breath. He held his head down to the ground panting.

“So… Ya still wanna leave?”

Taka kept his head down. What was Mondo asking? Didn’t he know his answer already?

It was obvious…

“I wanna stay with you, Mondo…” Taka said.

“What was that?” Mondo asked. Taka scoffed and pushed Mondo down to the bed. He caused the biker gang leader to gasp and widen his eyes. Taka was on top of his with a madman’s smile.

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk… Use me like a fuck doll… **Mondo** …” Mondo didn’t hesitate. He pinned Taka down to the bed and practically ripped off his boxers. He reached over to the desk and grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting there. He quickly lubed up his dick and Taka’s ass. Once it was done, he didn’t hesitate to shove himself into Taka’s asshole. Taka moaned loudly as he felt Mondo pound his ass. Mondo was giving Taka barely anytime to talk or to react to anything he did.

And Taka loved every part of it…

Mondo was fucking him with all the energy he had. He had a big grin on his face watching Taka moan underneath him. He felt his confidence rocket to an all-time high and moved Taka to his hands and knees. He fucked him like an animal in heat, and Taka just took it all with a smile on his face, moaning loudly with no shame.

“You fucking slut…! Tell me how much you love my cock!”

“ **I love your cock, Mondo!** ”

“That’s right…! I know you do…! **Because no one else can give ya what I can give ya!** ”

Taka's mind was mush. He couldn’t think anything else anymore besides Mondo fucking him. Mondo ruined his mind. He wanted Mondo to use him as he pleased. He could care less about the outside world or the others.

He just wanted Mondo to fuck him and make him his for good.

Mondo couldn’t help but feel himself get close. Knowing Taka was going to stay with him and be his was everything he wanted.

He could play with Taka as he pleased, and Taka would love it…

Mondo began to groan and thrust more sloppily. He closed his eyes tight and shoved his cock deep inside Taka’s ass.

“Fuck Kiyotaka, here it comes!” Mondo felt himself release a big load in Taka’s ass, and Taka felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. He moaned loudly and began to cum as well.

“M-Mondo!!!” His dick spasmed as he came onto the bed. His ass clenched on Mondo’s cock, trying to milk out every drop he could. He loved Mondo’s cock inside of him. He loved Mondo’s cum inside of him.

**He loved Mondo.**

Mondo panted and tried to remove himself from Taka, only to feel Taka grind on him. He groaned and watched Taka try to use him as a dildo.

“M-More… Please more…” Taka begged, straining as he turns his head to look at Mondo. “Please, I’ll be extra good… Just fuck me more…”

Mondo felt himself grow hard again inside of Taka… This was going to be a long day for the both of them.

Not that either of them minded one bit.


	19. Maid Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka offers to help the girls run their cafe.  
> He didn't know he would be wearing a maid outfit though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Rratatata.  
> Hope you enjoy it! Something wholesome after all the sexy scenes I've been writing.

Aoi sighed, looking at the list of maids on her list. She was the primary host of their maid café, trying to get enough maids to make this work. She reread the names, her, Sayaka, Kyoko, Sakura; they managed to convince Toko but not Chihiro. Chihiro claimed they were too embarrassed to do that but would be willing to help with cooking and making drinks.

Of course, Aoi didn’t know Chihiro was a boy who didn’t feel comfortable in a maid outfit, but either way, Aoi wasn’t going to make them serve if they didn’t want to. Sakura patted Aoi’s back in comfort as Aoi planted her face into the table she was sitting at.

“What are we going to do Sakura…? We need at least one more maid, and there is no way Celestia is going to agree to this!” Sakura hummed in response, trying to find an answer. They got all the outfits they needed from Tsumugi. She was happy to make them all the sizes and adjustments required. They just needed to finish decorations and people to wear them.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much. I’m sure our answer will come any minute now.”

“Hello girls! I am simply coming in to make sure everything was alright!” Aoi’s ears perked up. Looking at the entrance of the room, she saw Taka standing there with a smile. Aoi looked at Sakura, and Sakura shrugged. Aoi then looked at the other girls who were working on decorations. Toko nodded frantically while the others did a simple nod or shrugged as well. Aoi got up in a hurry.

“Taka, you could be a big help right now!” Taka jumped a bit from the eagerness but smiled big, nonetheless.

“Oh! I would love to help in any way I can!” Aoi had a sparkle in her eyes.

“Any thing?”

“Of course!”

Taka wished he could take his words back. The next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of the room with a maid outfit on. He was blushing a deep shade of red. He was wearing high socks that tugged on his thighs nicely. Not to mention the skirt was shorter than the others it seemed.

“Must I do this…?”

“You said you would help, and we don’t have any more options! You look good! Give you some makeup, and you would look like an actual girl!” Taka didn’t know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. He knew he always had a girlish figure and wasn’t entirely fond of it. It caused him to be a target of more harassment than he wished.

“Well, I suppose if I must help you…” Aoi nodded rapidly.

“Thank you! The school festival is tomorrow, so make sure to come here around 7-8 am so we can dress up and get food going before it hits 9.” Taka nodded, wanting to get this entire thing over with as soon as it started. He was able to remove the outfit and put on his much more comfortable uniform. He placed the outfit in a bag and took it to his room as they wanted him to practice putting it on by himself. He stared at the bag as he walked down the hallway to his dorm. He hoped no one would make a big deal of it.

Who was he kidding? There was no way they wouldn’t make a big deal of it… As he sighed, he bumped into someone’s chest, dropping the bag to the ground.

“Woah, ya gotta watch where ya going, bro!” Taka looked up to see Mondo staring down at him a bit, chuckling before grabbing his bag and handing it to him. Taka took it and mumbled an apology. “Nah, don’t worry bout it. But what ya got the bag for if ya don’t mind me asking?”

“Uh… I would prefer not to speak of it…” Taka responded, blushing. Mondo raised an eyebrow.

“Are ya carrying porn magazines or something?” Taka blushed a deep red and smacked Mondo’s head, causing him to groan in pain.

“Heavens no! Nothing that lewd! I just would rather not speak of it right now… Perhaps another time…” _Or never…_ Taka thought in his head. He wanted Mondo to just forget about the bag and talk about something else. His prayers were answered as Mondo shrugged and moved onto a different subject.

“Whatever ya say man. Ya wanna watch a movie with me, Leon, and Chihiro?” Taka nodded.

“Of course! I love bonding with my fellow classmates! Let me put this in my room first though” Mondo chuckled and nodded. Allowing Taka to place the bag in his room before coming into his. Leon and Chihiro were already in the room talking.

“Heya Taka.” Leon greeted. Chihiro did a small wave, smiling in which Taka returned. Everyone got comfy and started the movie. It was a nice movie. He guessed Mondo picked one Taka wouldn’t feel uncomfortable watching, which Taka appreciated. During the film, Taka explained his situation to Chihiro as he knew Chihiro was on the list of workers for the maid café. Chihiro gave his pity as he avoided being a server. However, it seemed Taka did not share his luck.

Once the movie ended, everyone went their separate ways. Mondo tried to figure out what he would do during the school festival tomorrow. He wanted to visit Taka, but he assumed Taka would be busy helping people as Taka was always willing to help. Mondo soon saw his phone light up as he was getting dressed for bed.

Leon: Yo, if ur not doing anything, we should go to the maid café tomorrow! I know you got nothing better to do, so let’s check it out!

Mondo sighed, he wasn’t entirely interested, but Leon was right. He had nothing better to do. Plus, he should make sure Leon isn’t a total creep while he is there.

Mondo: Ur not wrong about that… Fine, someone’s gotta make sure u don’t act like an idiot.

Leon: How dare you suggest I would do anything of the sort!

Mondo: Sayaka in a maid outfit.

Leon: I plead the fifth.

Mondo: LMAO! U know she’ll beat ur head in if u try anything.

Leon: That’s y I wont. I’ll look not touch.

Mondo: I would hope cause I wont save u if they get angry.

Leon: It’ll be fine!

Mondo: Sure…

The next morning came, and Taka found himself back in the maid café holding the bag shyly. The others had already dressed up, and it was just Taka. The others looked at him expectantly. He sighed, walking into the boy’s bathroom next door. He came out in the outfit perfectly. He was flushed, but he was going to keep his end of the deal. The girls smiled and were kind enough to allow him to stay in the back with Chihiro unless he was needed. He was grateful for this. Chihiro couldn’t help but give him a pat on the back, which Taka took with a smile.

Once it hit, 9 am things were slow at first. Taka appreciated that only a few people came in, mostly classmates like Makoto and Yashihiro, to see how everything was going. Makoto also seemed very flushed about Kyoko in a maid outfit, which most found entertaining.

But then lunchtime hit, and people started swarming in much faster. There were so many people Makoto stepped in the help in the back. Makoto was shocked to see Taka in a maid outfit. When Taka explained the situation, Makoto gave his pity.

(Though he did understand why they picked him. He looked nice, but he wouldn’t say that out loud)

Then the dreaded task came for Taka. Aoi came with the news; a table needed their order taken, and every girl was busy. Taka sighed and put on the most confident look he could before stepping out the back. _Table 5… Just take the order, bring the food, receive the payment… not too hard._ Though once he stepped out the back, he felt every eye on him. Some were in shock or was a stare he would rather not have on him. The girls were giggling; some men were questioning their sexualities, others were just confused, trying not to laugh. Taka had a feeling he would never be taken seriously after this, which was painful to accept.

He walked carefully through the tables, trying to ignore the eyes on him as he walked by. Once he arrived, he put on his best performance.

“Welcome to the café! May I take your order?”

“Holy shit! It is you!” Taka froze. He looked at the table he was at. He was so caught in ignoring the stares he hadn’t looked at who was sitting at the table.

_No… out of all the people I could be serving, why him!? Why is he here!?_

Leon and Mondo stared at Taka with wide eyes. Leon was trying to hold back chuckles while Mondo simply stared. His eyes couldn’t help but travel up and down Taka’s body. Taka’s legs looked so soft… his face was now red from what Mondo assumed was an embarrassment, not that he blamed him. The boots Taka was wearing were a fantastic touch to it. It made the look belong to him much more. Not to mention the socks hugged his thighs nicely. Mondo had to control himself from just grabbing them.

“M-Mondo! You did not tell me you would be visiting here…” Taka turned around quickly, trying to hide from him. Mondo came out of his trance and blushed.

“Well, I wasn’t originally, but Leon wanted to come, so…”

“Well, we’re paying customers, aren’t we? We wanna order something.” Taka gasped and turned around quickly.

“Y-yes! Please tell me your orders!” Leon and Mondo ordered, and Taka bowed after writing down the order. “T-thank you. I will be out with your order shortly!”

“Aren’t you supposed to call us Master or something?” Leon asked, smirking. Mondo blushed and smacked his head, causing Leon to groan in pain.

“A-am I? Well… I suppose I will be back soon… M-master…” Taka looked at Mondo as he said this causing Mondo to blush a deep red. Taka blushed as well and quickly turned to take the order to the kitchen. Leon smirked and nudged Mondo with his elbow.

“Dude, you gotta tell him after this!” Mondo jumped and shook his head.

“Hell Nah! Besides, there is no way he is interested.”

“Well, you need to try at least! If you don’t, someone else will make a move before you, and then you’ll never get a chance.” Mondo groaned. He hated when Leon was right. It made him feel dumber than what he was.

Soon he was greeted with a plate of sandwiches and their drinks. Mondo watched Taka placed the food on the table closely. He noticed his skirt raised as he leaned over to put the food down. He soon notices Taka jump in a sort of shock. Mondo looked behind Taka to see some guys sitting at a table chuckling. Taka was flushed like a tomato, half embarrassment, and the other anger. Taka turned quickly and began to yell in his familiar voice.

“That is harassment; I’ll have you know! I will write you up for this behavior!” Mondo sat there confused before Leon whispered in his ear.

“Dude, I think those guys just smacked Taka’s ass…”

“THEY WHAT!?” Mondo shouted. Causing many people to look up from their tables and stare at the scene. Mondo didn’t care though; he was only thinking of beating the shit out of the guys sitting at the table across from them. However, he was stopped by Leon, who forced him to sit down.

“Calm down Mondo!”

“How the fuck am I supposed to be calm!?”

“I understand, but we shouldn’t fight in here!” Mondo grumbled under his breath but restrained himself from beating the boys up. Leon sighed in relief, and Taka was still blushing.

“I appreciate the thought Mondo, but Leon is right… I will write the boys up and allow the teachers to deal with their inappropriate behavior.”

“Yeah right! Let’s scram!” Jumping from their seats, they dashed towards the door and knocked the table down near Taka. It didn’t hit him or hurt but the drinks they had ordered spilled on Taka. He jumped from the cold feeling of ice and liquids hitting him.

“Yo! You okay, Taka!?” Mondo jumped to Taka’s side. Making sure Taka wasn’t hurt, thankfully, the cups were plastic. Taka nodded but was shivering a little.

“What jerks…! Not only are they pervs, but they also messed up the table!” Aoi sighed. She gave a look of comfort to Taka.

“Hey Mondo, why don’t you take Taka to clean up and maybe take a break? I think he deserves it after what happened.” Aoi offered.

“Ah… I don’t need a break; I can continue to help if needed!” Taka said.

“At least take a lunch break Taka. Check out the other booths and see how they are doing, maybe.” Sayaka said as she placed down a plate of food on a table. Taka hesitated but soon nodded. Mondo led him to his dorm room and followed him inside. He had seen Taka naked before, so seeing the man undress wasn’t too weird. But it was more embarrassing today seeing Taka was wearing a maid outfit. Watching him remove the outfit and take off those boots made Mondo imagine things he would prefer not to imagine with Taka in the room.

“I’m going to take a bath…” Taka suddenly says.

“Huh? Oh, alright…”

“Would you like to join me…?” Taka asked without looking at him.

“H-HUH!? I mean! I don’t mind… Not like we haven’t before… But why now?” Mondo was blushing and looking away as well. He wasn’t sure why Taka was asking this, but he wasn’t going to decline the offer.

“I feel like bonding a little… Is that alright with you?”

“Of course! I’ll keep my current clothes though. It’s not like they are dirty or anything...”

“That’s alright.”

And so the two were now in the bath together. They sat in silence for a good while, merely washing or relaxing. Mondo felt more embarrassed than usual. He didn’t know why.

“Hey, Mondo… Why were you so upset when he… you know…”

“Huh? I mean, he smacked your ass without permission. Of course I would be pissed!” Mondo responded confidently.

“Ah, of course…! Thank you for that. Also… did you enjoy me calling you master back there…?” Mondo blushed a deep red.

“WHAT!?” Taka jumped from the yell.

“Ah! Of course you didn’t enjoy it! Leon was simply trying to mess with me!”

“N-No! I mean…! I…” Mondo sighed before answering. “I did enjoy it…” Mondo mumbled quietly. Taka felt his heart stop.

“Then…” Taka was interrupted by Mondo.

“Listen, Taka. I gotta tell ya something I’ve been holding onto for way too damn long. I like ya… a lot… I was hoping we could ya know… a date or something ya know…?”

Taka froze. He was not expecting a confession like this. Did Mondo like him? He wanted to go on a date?! Mondo liked guys!?

“Sorry, I know it’s weird… I shouldn’t have asked…” Mondo mumbled.

“NO! I would love to go on a date with you, Mondo!” Taka turned in a flash, looking Mondo in his eyes. Mondo blushed and turned away, but inside he was squealing like a girl. He wouldn’t let Taka know that though.

“Cool! After this bath, we can explore the booths and hang out that sound good?”

“Y-yeah! I would love to! But… I need to help the girls…”

“Hey, you got about an hour or two. That’s enough to check out some booths. If we need more time, we can head to the park nearby.” Mondo offered. Taka nodded happily at the idea.

“That sounds perfect!”

With that, the two men cleaned up and dressed for the festival. They walked by the booths stopping once in a while to talk to a friend or look at something. It was simple at first. It almost felt like nothing changed between the two. They were smiling and laughing like usual.

“Hey Taka! Want some ice cream?” Mondo asked, pointing at the ice cream stand.

“Well… I usually try to keep away from the sweets.”

“Oh, come on, one isn’t gonna kill ya!”

“Well, I also don’t want you spending money on me…”

“Taka god damnit, I wanna treat you to something!”

“…Alright, fine, just a small one though. Vanilla.”

“Alright!” Mondo grinned. He ran towards the booth with enthusiasm. Taka couldn’t help but chuckle. Seeing Mondo that excited was refreshing. When Mondo returned, he held a small vanilla cone and a larger chocolate one. “Here, eat before it melts.” Mondo began to eat his ice cream, and Taka ate his as well. He barely remembered the last time he had ice cream. It was a nostalgic taste almost. Maybe he should treat himself more often…

Taka was careful as he ate, making sure the treat didn’t make a mess on his clothes. He was so focused on keeping the melting treat from hitting his clothes he hadn’t realized the stare he was receiving from Mondo. Mondo was entranced.

“Mondo, could you get me a napkin?” Mondo jumped out of his trance and nodded. He ran over to a booth nearby and grabbed some napkins, handing them to Taka. Taka wrapped his cone in the napkin and continued to lick his ice cream. Soon both were finished with their cones. “Thank you, Mondo! I haven’t had ice cream in a long time.” Mondo blushed and nodded.

“It’s no problem…” Taka pondered for a bit. Before walking up to Mondo and giving him a small peck on his cheek. Mondo blushed a red that shouldn’t be possible on a human.

“H-huh~!?”

“Sorry… perhaps I should have asked before doing that…”

“N-no! I enjoyed it! I… would like more if you don’t mind…” Mondo rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Taka blushed and walked up to peck him again, but this time it was on the lips. Mondo’s heart did flips and tricks.

“You can get more after I finish work…” Mondo looked at him confused, till Taka showed him the time. It had been an hour and a half since Taka took his break. He needed to return to work. Mondo groaned; he wanted to be with Taka more. But… this did mean he got to see Taka in a maid outfit again.

“You mind if I come in again?” Mondo smirked. Taka blushed and flicked his head.

“I hope you are not thinking impure thoughts!” Mondo groaned but chuckled.

“Maybe a little… but I also wanna make sure no bastards try and touch you.” Taka turned his head, trying to hide his face.

“Y-you can come… Just either order or help around you cannot be loitering.”

“Fine, fine.” Mondo grinned and leaned down to peck Taka’s cheek. Taka didn’t know where Mondo’s sudden urge of confidence came from, but he couldn’t help but like it. “Also, are we dating now?” Taka smiled at Mondo.

“You’ll find out after work.”

Back at the café, everyone was working diligently. It was busy, and everyone was working to make sure all customers were leaving happy. Taka was still embarrassed about the maid outfit, but no one was harassing him about it too much, thankfully. Taka had a feeling Mondo had a role in that; he would have to hope he wasn’t doing anything out of line. Mondo ordered a drink, so he had an excuse to be there. He sent glares to anyone who so much as stared at Taka too long. He couldn’t help but blush and smile, watching Taka move in his maid outfit. He never expected to enjoy maid outfits but imagining Taka in the outfit in a room alone with him was a pleasing sight. Taka was cute already, but in the outfit, Mondo felt his heart melt. Maybe if he were lucky, Taka would keep the outfit and wear it for him alone sometimes. Mondo shook his head, it was unlikely, but it would be a dream come true if Taka did.

Every time Taka glanced at Mondo, he was greeted with a handsome smile. Leaving a blush on Taka’s face and a chuckle leaving Mondo’s mouth

When work was finished, everyone began to work on cleaning. Taka immediately took off the costume and was happy to clean up the classroom. Though Mondo was not as pleased, he didn’t mind helping Taka clean up the classroom with the others by moving desks and chairs.

“H-hey Ishimaru, can I speak to you?” Taka turned to be greeted by a tall boy around Mondo’s height. He seemed embarrassed.

“Yes, did you need something?” Taka gave a kind smile.

“Well, I saw you in the maid outfit, and I wanted to say you looked adorable in it… I was hoping we could hang out sometime… maybe go to a coffee shop or something?” The boy was blushing, and Taka blushed as well. Mostly from being called adorable by a man he barely knew.

“W-Well, I appreciate the compliment, I suppose… As for the date…”

“He’s going on a date with me.” Mondo suddenly said, hugging Taka from behind. He glared at the boy in front of them. “Find someone else.” Taka felt his face heat up badly. The boy widens his eyes, and suddenly they grow dark.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion…” The boy yanked Taka away from Mondo. Taka gasped and felt the boy’s arms around him. He froze from nervousness. The two were staring each other down. Taka needed to step in before things got bad… He wiggled out of the boy’s grasp.

“I appreciate the compliment, but… I am not interested in dating a man I barely know.”

The boy widens his eyes then scoffed. “Whatever… You don’t know what your missing…”

“No, but I don’t think I am too interested in knowing.” Taka walked towards Mondo. He pulled Mondo’s face down towards his and kissed him deeply. Mondo groaned in the kiss and smirked, kissing back. He looked directly at the boy and gave him a middle finger, pulling Taka closer in by the waist. The boy growled and stomped off, leaving Mondo and Taka to kiss to their content. Once done, both were panting.

“So… are we a thing?” Mondo asked. Taka paused; he blushed and turned his head away from him.

“If you would like to date, we can… I would like it.” Taka was as red as a tomato. But soon, he gasped, feeling some large arms wrap around him and hug him close.

“I love you so goddamn much Taka… You don’t know how happy this makes me…” Mondo nuzzled his face into Taka’s neck. Taka smiled, allowing Mondo to hold him close. Mondo’s arms around him felt… right. He felt safe like nothing could hurt him. “You think you could keep the maid outfit for my birthday?” Mondo whispered. Taka blushed red and responded with a bonk on Mondo’s head.

“Y-You…! Suggesting such things!” Mondo rubbed his head and smirked.

“Why not? You look cute in it.”

“Do not try to win me over with flattery!”

Taka ended up giving Mondo a lecture while Mondo listens with a smile. The girls began to giggle, watching the two men act like a married couple. They were happy for them. Chihiro watched with a smile; he was glad that Mondo was with the man he loved. Once all the cleanings were done, everyone gave their good-byes and walked off. Mondo kissed Taka before heading off, leaving Taka with a smile on his face. Tsumugi allowed everyone to keep the outfits if they wished. Some did; others went to return the costume to her.

Taka stared at his costume. He blushed and shoved it in the bag he had before. He hoped no one would question him as he walked to his dorm. After all… he needed a birthday present for Mondo, and Mondo seemed to love him in the outfit.


	20. Hanaki Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Taka got sick with something rare and dangerous.   
> His love for Mondo may get him killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by The_ultimate_dudette  
> I hope you do not consider this Angst. It's hard for me to make a Hanaki Disease story without some sad parts. Do not worry though because  
> SPOILER: No sad ending :3
> 
> I hope this is good I have a sudden feeling it isn't my best work.  
> Oh well, it's posted so what's done is done.  
> Enjoy!

Taka suddenly felt a barrage of coughs come through him. He didn’t know why he was coughing so much more lately. He was watching Mondo and Chihiro work out together, laugh, and enjoy each other’s company. He should be happy for them. They were bonding like males should and should be proud of both of them for working together through their weaknesses.

Yet, he felt a ping of sadness in him. He didn’t know why. He watched Mondo closely, noticing the relaxed expression on Mondo’s face. Mondo looked so happy. Was Mondo that pleased when he hanged out with him? Ishimaru hoped he was, but it seemed like he was constantly pushing his ideals onto Mondo. He was forcing Mondo to be more polite, to pay attention to class. Mondo always said it was fine and he was just looking out for him, but Ishimaru always worried Mondo would prefer to hang with others over him because Ishimaru couldn’t ‘loosen up’. It was so hard for him; he didn’t know why.

Why was acting like a normal teenage boy so hard? He didn’t want to lose his first friend and bro because of his personality. But he also didn’t want to let go of his ideals.

“Thank you, Mondo! I feel stronger already!”

“No problem dude! You can always ask me to help ya out!” Mondo grinned, ruffling Chihiro’s head, causing Chihiro to laugh and swat his hand away. The small boy ran off, duffle bag in his hands. Ishimaru watched with a bit of a frown, finding himself coughing more. He covered his cough with his hand, feeling something come up his throat. He looked in his hand to see a black petal.

Taka widens his eyes in fear. He heard of this disease before. He gripped the petal tightly, looking at Mondo, who was cleaning up the gym equipment. Black, Mondo was well known for wearing black. Did he have feelings for Mondo? If he did, did Mondo feel the same? He didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t return the feelings.

He needed to talk to Mikan and figure out what to do.

“Hey, bro. You okay? You’ve been staring at me for a while. Did I do something wrong?” Taka jolted his head up to see Mondo looking down on him from above. Taka had been sitting on the bench in the gym patiently waiting for Mondo and Chihiro to finish their training. Now they were done, he could hang out with Mondo alone. He felt a little happy knowing Mondo was worried for him.

“I am fine bro! I was just thinking about something.”

“If ya say so… We said we gonna study, together didn’t we? Let’s get that done.” Mondo handed his hand to Taka, and Taka grabbed it, allowing himself to be pulled up. Taka smiled and nodded, shoving the petal in his pocket and walking with Mondo to the library. It was Friday, so only a few people were in the library. The two studied together the best they could. Taka did his best to help Mondo understand anything confusing. Mondo tried his hardest to understand the information Taka was putting into his brain, but most went in one ear and out the other.

“I hate to end our session here, but it’s pretty late, don’t you think? Maybe we should take this up tomorrow?” Mondo suggested as he yawned. Ishimaru looked at his watch; it was 6:00 pm. Mondo was right.

“Yes, we should wrap it up for today and continue tomorrow!” Taka cleaned up his books, and Mondo picked up his as well.

“Ya got any plans tomorrow Taka? I wanted to take ya out somewhere tomorrow…” Mondo suddenly asked… blushing?

_Am I seeing things?_

“Hmmm… I should be studying more. However, increasing our bond is also very important, so I would love to spend time with you!” Taka lectured himself in his head. Why couldn’t he just say he wanted to spend time with Mondo normally? Mondo grinned at this response, though.

“Awesome! I’ll text ya the time and place!” Taka felt his heart flutter and bounce. His cheeks flushed, and he looked away from Mondo.

“If you do not mind, Mondo, I need to visit the nurse’s office. There is something I need to speak to Mikan with privately…” Taka mumbled. Mondo raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“Well, alright, but don’t be afraid to tell me if anything is bothering you.”

_Easier said than done, I’m afraid…_

Taka nodded and walked off to the nurse’s office, waving goodbye to Mondo in the process. When he arrived inside, he found Mikan closing the office up.

“Good evening Tsumiki-san.” Mikan jumped from the sudden greeting, bumping into the cabinet knocking over containers of pills from the shelves onto the floor. Mikan gasped and quickly bent over to pick up the bottles.

“G-good evening Ishimaru-Kun…! Is there something you needed…?”

“Well, it would seem I have a disease…”

“A disease…? Y-You seem fine though…”

“Well, it is the Hanaki disease.” Mikan suddenly dropped the bottles she was holding.

“W-WHAT!? P-please don’t joke about that! D-do you r-really have Hanaki disease!?” Mikan suddenly placed her palm on Ishimaru’s head and felt for temperature. Ishimaru was shocked by the reaction but nodded, reaching into his pocket pulling out the black petal. Mikan widened her eyes and began to pace in the room.

“T-This is bad! R-really bad! If this doesn’t get treated, you could die!” Ishimaru felt his heart stop. Hanaki disease could… kill?

“How do you cure it…?” Taka asked slowly. Mikan looked at him and took a deep breath.

“W-well… you seem only to show early signs of it, so that’s good… The o-only way to remove the disease is to either h-have the person you love to return the feelings… or get surgery…”

“How much would surgery cost…?”

“T-the surgery would be free and covered by the school… However… we have seen removing the disease via surgery… W-will remove all romantic feelings towards the person you got the disease for…” Taka paused again. He could get free surgery… or he could see if Mondo felt the same… He couldn’t help but feel it was unlikely for Mondo to feel the same way. The two were complete opposites, and Mondo wasn’t even into the dudes, it seemed. Taka felt himself cough just at the thought Mondo wouldn’t return the feelings, causing Mikan to freak out and lead him towards the bed. Mikan began to do many check-ups on him, making sure everything else was working correctly. Once she was sure everything else was fine, she let him go to his room to sleep.

“A-alright Ishimaru-Kun… P-please be careful and call the nurse's office if anything happens… I will inform the head n-nurse about your condition…” Taka nodded, bowing to Mikan before walking to his dorm room. Once he was in the room, he showered and changed into pajamas. He got comfortable in his bed and looked at the picture on his desk. It was him and Mondo with their arms wrapped around each other. Taka blushed; he wished it was much more than what the picture showed. Taka wanted to hug and kiss Mondo. He wanted Mondo to wrap his arms around him and make him feel safe…

Taka felt more petals push up his throat. He coughed them up onto the bed and put the picture down. He scooped up the petals and placed them in the trash can on the ground near him. He laid down till he fell asleep.

In the morning, he found himself in a coughing fit not long after getting dressed. He coughed out all the flowers into the trash can near his bed. He gasped in breath once he was done. He raised to his feet and grabbed his phone, noticing some messages from Mondo.

Mondo: Heya Taka! I found this café we can hang out! They got some nice food and coffee. It be nice to relax just the two of us!

Taka smiled; a day at a café sounded nice.

It almost seemed like Mondo was trying to go on a date with him…

Taka shook his head, diminishing the thought. This was just a friendly outing between bro’s, nothing more. Taka exited his dorm to find girls walking through the halls with chocolates in their hands. Taka tilted his head in confusion until Makoto walked up to Taka with a smile and blush on his face. He had a bag of chocolates in his hand.

“Hey Kiyotaka!”

“Hello Makoto! You seem happy. Is something going on today?”

“Don’t you know? It’s valentine’s day. Girls are giving out chocolates to the boys they like.”

“Oh, is that so…” Ishimaru never was one for Valentine's day. Mostly because he never had anyone to receive chocolates from. He never expected anything from anyone. “I assume you received some from someone?” Ishimaru commented, staring at the chocolates in Makoto’s hand.

“Ah… yeah… Kyoko got me some…” Makoto seemed to heat up from just mentioning it. Ishimaru couldn’t help but chuckle, but he also felt a surge of jealously rise in him. He never received chocolates from anyone, well besides his father. He wished he could receive chocolates from anyone.

Especially Mondo…

“Hey, you okay, Kiyotaka?” Taka looked at Makoto, who was staring at him with worry and Taka forced a smile.

“I am quite alright Makoto! You need not worry about me! Now, if you do not mind, I need to meet up with my bro!” Taka began to walk off, leaving a semi-worried Makoto. Taka had to try his hardest to crouch on the floor, puking petals.

Ishimaru arrived outside the school as Mondo requested. He found Mondo waiting by his motorcycle, staring at his phone.

“Hello Mondo! I have arrived!” Mondo shot his head up from his phone and grinned, seeing Ishimaru walk up to him.

“Ya made it! Don’t worry. The café is close by. We can walk over there.” Mondo said, grinning. Ishimaru smiled; Mondo knew he wasn’t entirely comfortable with riding on his motorcycle. He must have picked a close one so Ishimaru wouldn’t have to worry.

“I appreciate that Mondo! However, I am willing to… try the motorcycle again at some time.” Mondo blushed and turned his head. Taka tilted his head. Why was Mondo blushing?

“That be cool. Ya know… if ya don’t mind holding onto me again…” Taka blushed after hearing that.

“Well… if it for safety, I do not mind…”

_Especially since it’s you…_

“Cool! Well, we should go before the place gets too full.” Mondo grabbed Ishimaru’s hand and began to lead him to the café. Ishimaru blushed even more but showed no protest as Mondo lead him into the café. Once they arrived, Mondo smiled, seeing the café wasn’t packed. He led Ishimaru to a table nearby, letting go of Ishimaru’s hand. Taka fought back to urge to grab his hand back into his. His hand was large and warm. He wanted to hold it for just a little longer if possible.

But he knew he couldn’t. Mainly because they were now both sitting and looking through the food and drinks on their menus. Once a waiter came to their table, they ordered their food and began to talk. Ishimaru found himself laughing and enjoying himself. Listening to Mondo was more enjoyable than ever it seemed.

“I’ve been working on my carpenter skills. I think I’ve been getting better.” Mondo said proudly. Ishimaru smiled at his confidence.

“I am sure you are Mondo! As long as you put all your effort in, I’m sure you will become a wonderful carpenter!” Mondo smiled back and blushed at this. Soon the waiter came with their drinks. Taka got a coffee while Mondo got a soda. The two sipped on their drinks and continued to talk. Taka felt happy; he almost forgot entirely about the disease he had.

“Hey Mondo!” A voice greeted. Both looked up to see a man who was about the height of Mondo. He had a grin on his face and looked at Taka with a look Taka couldn’t describe.

“Whoa! Kai! Good to see ya! I haven’t seen ya since Daiya retired!” Mondo stood up and gave the man a hug, which was returned.

“Yeah, I just came back in town. Who’s your friend?” Kai asked, staring at Ishimaru.

“Oh… He’s a friend from school… Cool guy!” Mondo smiled, wrapping his arm around Ishimaru’s sitting body. Ishimaru smiled and chuckled.

“Really? Didn’t know he was your type.” Both blushed a deep red.

“K-KAI!? THE FUCK!?” Mondo yelled, causing people to look and turn towards the three men. Mondo realized his action and quickly stuttered out an apology. Primarily so Ishimaru wouldn’t lecture him later.

“What? I just thought you would get someone else, ya know?” Mondo glared at Kai and sucked his teeth in.

“Look, I hang out with whoever the fu… whoever I want.” Mondo quickly censored out his curse word. It made Kai raise an eyebrow.

“When did you start censoring yourself? Is it cause of him?” Kai pointed towards Ishimaru.

“W-what! No, I…! Look… I am hanging out with someone, and I would appreciate it if we talked about this some other time.” Mondo said through partially gritted teeth.

“Look, I just wanted to know what you were doing here with this boy together in a café on Valentine’s day. The Mondo I know was badass as fuck. I wanna make sure his date can keep up. This boy does not look like he can keep up at all.” Kai points at Ishimaru.

“W-what! I can keep up! And I am not a child!”

“Shut up! You look like a fucking toy soldier in that get-up.”

“Hey! Do not insult him while I am here!” Mondo growled. Kai snickered at this.

“You can’t be serious…?”

“This is not a date anyway! I… just wanted to spend time with him is all.”

“On Valentine’s day?”

“So what!? Either way, it does not give you an excuse to insult him while I am here!” Mond growled louder.

“Whatever man, I’m just stating the facts that this kid looks like a teacher’s pet. He does not fit with ya at all.”

“Kai, shut the fuck up! Just leave before I decide to beat the shit out of ya!” Mondo put his face directly in Kai’s face. Kai sucked his teeth in before stomping off. Mondo sighed and was tapped on the shoulder by someone.

“What do you want?” Mondo asked, annoyed. He looked over to see the waiter from before. He was holding two trays of food and pointed towards the bathroom.

“Uh… I don’t know if you two were on a date or anything. But your friend seemed sick and went to the bathroom… I would check on him. I’ll keep your food warm for you if you want.” Mondo widens his eyes.

“That be great, thanks!” Mondo ran to the bathroom. He busted the door open to find Ishimaru crying and puking up flowers in the trash can. Mondo stared in shock and confusion. “T-Taka… You have…” Taka shot his head towards Mondo and quickly hid his head.

“Please do not worry for me! I am alright!”

“Taka, do not lie to me! Why didn’t you tell me you had Hanaki disease!?” Mondo yelled. Mondo watched Taka puke flowers petals in the trash can and ran to him, holding him close. Helping him puke the flowers up. He couldn’t help but examine the flower petals. They were black…

“W-who…?” Mondo asked quietly. Taka turned his head from Mondo again.

“It doesn’t matter… I’m not fit for him anyway…”

“Taka, do not say that! You are amazing! You are smart, a hard worker, kind, you are everything someone would want! Shit, you are everything I want!” Mondo yelled. Taka paused; he looked at Mondo with his wide tearful eyes. Mondo blushed and looked away.

“D-do you…?”

“I love ya, Taka…” Mondo said. Taka felt his heart skip a beat; he began to cough again. Mondo helped him cough up what would be the last petals he would cough up. Once he was done, Taka smiled through his tears.

“Thank you, Mondo… You saved me…” Mondo widens his eyes.

“W-what…?”

“I love you too.” Taka said, leaning in to kiss Mondo on the lips. Mondo blushed a deep red even after Taka removed his lips from his.

“I-I was…!?” Taka chuckled and slowly began to stand up properly.

“Well… I suppose we should finish that hang out. Or maybe it would be more appropriate to call it a date now?” Taka smiled at Mondo. Grabbing his hand, he led him towards the table. Once they were back, Mondo was red like a tomato, and Taka had a smile and slight blush on his face.

“You guys seem happy. That’s good.” The waiter said as he placed the food at their table, smiling.

“Yes… Everything is perfect now…” Taka said, smiling. Mondo turned his head in embarrassment, and the man laughed.

“Damn embarrassing the poor guy, aren’t ya?” The man chuckled and walked off.

“Here…” Mondo said, passing Taka a small bag. Taka looked inside to see…

Dark chocolate…

“I wanted to give it to ya earlier before that as… jerk came and ruined the mood…” Ishimaru blushed but smiled wider.

“Thank you, Mondo…” Taka leaned over the table and pulled Mondo over for a peck on the lips. It was causing the biker leader to blush even redder if that was even possible.

_Maybe getting Hanaki wasn’t all that bad…_

Taka thought to himself as he stared at the bag of chocolates in his hands.


End file.
